Bleach: The Knots That Bind
by MrLotus
Summary: Set about 100 years in the future Rukia and Ichigo are married their son looks like 18 wants to be with Yachiru look like 22 they all have to deal with an army of quincys pairings are OC X Yachiru and IchiRuki will probably introduce more pairs later R&R
1. Yuichi's Troubles

**Chapter 1: Yuichi's Troubles**

When Ichigo defeated Aizen in the winter war, he subsequently lost his Soul Reaper powers. Though after nearly a year and a half he met a group of people that could communicate with the souls of objects around them. These people taught Ichigo their power of Fullbring so that they could help him regain his lost powers so as to help them defeat another like themselves named Tsukishima. However this was merely an act that Ginjo had orchestrated to recover the Soul Reaper powers he had lost. The battle was both hard and intense, as Tsukishima used his power to insert his presence into the past of Orihime and Chad as well as Ichigo's other human friends. Just as things seemed their worst, Rukia and many other Soul Reapers came just in time to restore his powers to the way they were, and after fighting against their adversaries fiercely, they eventually obtained victory. However Chad and Orihime couldn't forgive Ichigo and the others for destroying Tsukishima, who before dying never removed his presence from their lives. Ichigo, in a state of despair and anguish, left the human world permanently, shamed in the perception of everyone he cared about, he knew he could not continue to live in the human world.

A few years after Ichigo moved to Soul Society he and Rukia became infatuated with one-another and after a year or so of dating, he proposed to her and were married just a few months after receiving Byakuya's consent. Shortly following their marriage, Ichigo and Rukia had a child, a little boy, he had Ichigo's facial features, but his hair and eye color matched Rukia's, and his riatsu seemed to have been inherited as well, even though it wasn't anything close to his parents, he could easily match the riatsu of a few unseated officers in the Court-Guard Squads. Yes, Yuichi Kurosaki was expected to become a very powerful Soul Reaper indeed, and as the young boy started to grow, many Soul Reapers who respected Ichigo like he was a captain came by the Kuchiki manor frequently to see the rambunctious child.

As Yuichi continued to grow, he quickly took a fondness or rather a liking to one visitor in particular, Yachiru Kusajishi. She would come to the manor almost every day on business regarding The Soul Reaper Woman's Association, and Yuichi who was around four when she started visiting, instantly took to her. "Well Yachiru it seems like somebody has a crush on you." Rukia would joke making the pink-haired lieutenant of Squad Eleven blush. Yachiru didn't know anyone close to her age so she never dealt with "being liked" and she honestly didn't know how to take it in, she would usually sidestep Rukia's jokes by simply bringing up Chappy the Rabbit. "Safe." The word always came to mind whenever Yachiru successfully distracted Rukia. Of course that doesn't mean that Yuichi's affection didn't make her happy.

In the coming years Yuichi grew like a weed, and in almost no time at all, though in reality it was close to one hundred years, Yuichi had graduated from the Soul Reaper academy. He was a young man now, appearing to be in his late teens, he trained every morning with his father, or sometimes his uncle if Ichigo had to get to work early, which was about once a week ever since he was made the Captain of Squad Nine almost fifty years ago. Though this morning was slightly different, Yuichi felt an all too familiar riatsu coming towards the training field behind the manor as he trained with Byakuya, and he couldn't help but fidget nervously as the training went on. "Ugh!" Yuichi grunted after getting smacked in the ribs by the wooden sword Byakuya was holding.

"That makes seven times you broke concentration." Byakuya stated as he pushed his slightly graying hair from his face.

"I-I can't help it." Yuichi retorted as he winced when he rubbed his side, and a moment later he heard a familiar voice from atop the wall to the left of the field.

"Come on Yuichi I know you have more fight in you than that!" The voice called out, and Yuichi turned to see Yachiru sitting with her arms crossed and resting on her knees. Yachiru had grown up nicely, and quickly became quite a young beauty, she still always cut her hair short, and Yuichi liked her choice of hair style, and he wondered how she managed to stay single, though many guys still ignored her completely due to the fact that her petite frame deterred any sort of interest, that of course spurred Yachiru to yell at them for being "perverted" and that "big boobs aren't everything", of course Captain Zaraki would get furious that for one, they seemed to disrespect his lieutenant, and for two the fact that the guys themselves, even though Yachiru brought in on herself for being the first one to make a move, made pervasive comments about her body, and when everything was said and done Zaraki would try to console her by telling her that Rukia had the same figure and she got married to Ichigo, and he would tell her to just give it time.

"Well Uncle Byakuya isn't the easiest training partner." Yuichi replied calmly, though on the inside his heart was racing by just the sound of her voice.

"Well your zanjutsu will never improve if you don't concentrate harder." Yachiru stated as she jumped down from the wall. "Here, let a lieutenant show you how it's done." She continued as she took the wooden sword from Yuichi.

Byakuya stared at Yachiru for a second before walking off. "I think that's enough for one day." He stated coolly as he handed the wooden sword to one of his servants.

"Oh come on Byakuya, don't tell me you're afraid to get shown up by a girl." Yachiru teased, but Byakuya simply ignored her comment as he went inside the house.

"You know, if you're not careful one of these days he's going to seriously haul off and fight you seriously, I mean it seems like you insult him every time you see him." Yuichi replied as he led Yachiru into the house. "Just wait right here, I'll go get mom." He continued as he walked to a staircase.

"Well actually I came here to see you, not Rukia." Yachiru interrupted and Yuichi had to turn away to hide the fact that he started to blush.

"Y-you came to see me?" Yuichi asked in disbelief.

"Well I haven't been here since last week because Kenny refuses to do his paperwork and I had to pick up the slack, but I heard that over the weekend you finally unlocked your zanpakuto's shikai." Yachiru replied and Yuichi turned to face her.

"How did you find out about that?" Yuichi asked in a state of shock.

"Well your dad let it slip at the captains meeting the other day and Kenny told me about it... So can I see it?" Yachiru asked and Yuichi stared at her in silence for a moment.

"Very well, I guess it wouldn't hurt anything." Yuichi replied as he grabbed his zanpakuto from it's usual place on a rack on the wall next to Sode no Shirayuki. "Alright, back to the training field." He stated as he positioned his zanpakuto at his left hip as he led Yachiru back to the field he was just sparring with Byakuya in only moments earlier. "Okay, just don't blink because I don't want you to miss anything." He stated as he drew his zanpakuto out of it's sheath. His zanpakuto was relatively short, while the handle was long enough for him to grasp with both hands, the blade was only two and a half feet long, the handle was enveloped in a light blue wrapping that crisscrossed over a yellow wrapping, the guard was similar to his uncle's, and it had four points that seemed to bolt out from the sword about an inch each. Though Yuichi liked everything about his zanpakuto, and especially now that he had shikai. "You ready?" He asked and Yachiru nodded her head impatiently as she looked on in heavy anticipation of Yuichi's shikai. "Right, okay, Strike! Kaminari Tora!" He called out and a bright light lit the field up as Yuichi released his zanpakuto, but to Yachiru's disappointment, it appeared as though he failed to release it.

"It doesn't look any different, are you sure that this is shikai?" Yachiru asked but Yuichi simply smirked in an identical manner to his father.

"Just watch." Yuichi replied confidently, and he swung his zanpakuto a few times releasing a few bolts of electricity with every swing.

"Wow! So your zanpakuto is an electric type huh?" Yachiru asked as she watched in awe having to shout to be heard over the crackling sound the electricity was producing.

"Yeah, but that's not all, check this out!" Yuichi called to Yachiru before bolting across the field enveloped completely in electricity. "I call it the lightning sprint, pretty cool right?" He asked, and he turned around to find himself face-to-face with Yachiru. "Uh, wha-what is it?" He asked as he fought his hardest to keep himself from blushing to no avail.

"Thanks for showing me this, but I wish I could've been there when you first acquired it." Yachiru replied as her cheeks pinked a little. "Though still, thanks for showing me, really." She continued before turning around to leave.

"Wait!" Yuichi called out and Yachiru turned back to him.

"What do you need?" Yachiru asked, and Yuichi turned red. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to say and to be honest it was more like his mouth had moved on it's own.

"Great what do I say, she's looking right at me, what do I do?" Yuichi wondered as he began to fidget as panic overcame him, and yet again he found his mouth moving on it's own. "Um, well I know your birthday is this Friday, so I was hoping I could take you out for dinner." He finally replied.

"Huh, really? Oh I can't wait, thanks Yuichi!" Yachiru exclaimed as she gave Yuichi a quick hug. "I'll see you on Friday then." She continued before jumping over the wall around the field.

"She... She accepted my offer..." Yuichi stated weakly in disbelief as he sheathed Kaminari Tora. "Oh man she said yes!" He exclaimed as he threw his fists in the air. "Oh just wait Yachiru, tomorrow I'll give you a night you'll never forget." He thought as he walked into the house to find Rukia curious about his outburst just a few seconds earlier.

"Hmm, "she said yes", and who exactly is she?" Rukia asked with a cocked eyebrow as she stared her son down.

"Uh, with any luck by the end of the day tomorrow she'll be my girlfriend." Yuichi replied as he started blushing.

"Yuichi that doesn't answer my question, so is it Mayu, or is it Ayame?" Rukia asked and Yuichi shook his head.

"Neither, and do you really think I'd get with either of them, don't get me wrong they're nice girls and Renji and Rangiku raised Mayu right, and Toshiro and Momo brought Ayame up well enough, but Ya- I mean the girl I like is much more beautiful than them and she's a lot nicer to me, after all Ayame and Mayu both take after their mothers." Yuichi explained with a face that even Renji's hair color couldn't match.

"Wait a minute Yuichi, you said "Ya", are you saying the girl you like has a name that begins with Ya?" Rukia asked and Yuichi flinched nervously. "This girl wouldn't be a certain lieutenant of Squad Eleven would she?" She asked and Yuichi flinched yet again. "You like Yachiru!" She asked excitedly and instinctively Yuichi covered Rukia's mouth.

"Maybe you should say it a little louder I don't think they heard you in the human world!" Yuichi barked his face a deep shade of crimson.

"Oh that's uh, sweet, Yachiru is a sweet girl now that I think about it, but seriously I think you're signing your own death warrant, I mean do you really think Captain Zaraki will sit quietly while you try and put the moves on Yachiru?" Rukia asked and Yuichi started to sweat profusely.

"I... I didn't think about how Captain Zaraki would react." Yuichi confessed as a look of dread spread over his face. "Please don't tell anyone, I... I want to do this on my own, and tomorrow I actually have a date with her." He continued as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, my son has his first date tomorrow! So where are you taking her?" Rukia asked in excitement.

"Well she seems to like western food, so I thought I'd take her to that new restaurant that opened last month in Rukongai district forty-two." Yuichi replied as he placed Kaminari Tora back on the sword rack on the wall. "In the mean time I think I'll go see Captain Kyoraku, he wanted to see my shikai, and I wanted to ask his advice on how to act on a date." He continued.

"Wait, while I have no problem with you showing Shunsui your shikai, if you ask him for dating advice, your date will quickly go down hill, why don't you ask your uncle for advice?" Rukia suggested.

"But Uncle Byakuya isn't married, and he doesn't have a girlfriend, wouldn't it be better to ask Captain Kyoraku about this, after all he is engaged to Nanao." Yuichi reasoned as he turned to face his mother.

"Well actually, Byakuya was married to my older sister, but she died long before I met him, but from what I could gather, the two of them were very happy in their marriage... I just wish I could've been there to see him in such a state of bliss." Rukia admitted.

"Well bringing up his wife would bring up painful memories right, so I shouldn't pester him about it." Yuichi replied and Rukia saw the wisdom in his statement.

"Well perhaps you're right... Hmm, then maybe you should talk to Captain Unohana about this, she's very wise, and I'm sure she wouldn't steer you wrong." Rukia replied as she sat down on a couch.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I also want to show her my shikai too." Yuichi replied before heading out the door after retrieving Kaminari Tora from the rack he had placed it on.

It only took Yuichi a few minutes to head over to the Squad Eight Barracks, while he wasn't the strongest or most skilled Soul Reaper, Byakuya made sure to teach him how to use shunpo very well, so well in fact that even Yoruichi could barely outrun him. When he walked into the barracks he was greeted by Nanao. "Oh Yuichi what a pleasant surprise, come to see Shunsui?" Nanao asked as she gave Yuichi a bow who returned the courtesy with a bow of his own.

"Yeah, he told my dad that he wanted to see my shikai, so I came to oblige." Yuichi replied as he drew Kaminari Tora out of it's sheath.

"Ah Yuichi, I was wondering when you'd stumble your way over here." Kyoraku stated as he approached Yuichi. "Come lets head to the training field out back so you can show me your shikai." He continued and the two men wasted no time in heading to the training field. "Okay, so how about we have ourselves a friendly spar so I can see what you're capable of." He finished as he drew his longer zanpakuto.

"Right, now Strike! Kaminari Tora!" Yuichi cried wasting no time in releasing his zanpakuto.

Shunsui gave a low whistle as he stared on in anticipation. "Hmm, lieutenant-class riatsu, not bad, and it's not bulky which I guess would mean that it's developed for speed, and with "kaminari" in the name I'm going to assume it's an electric type, am I right?" Shunsui asked, and Yuichi gave him a smirk.

"Ha! You have no idea!" Yuichi replied before charging toward the captain. He sent Shunsui a quick horizontal swing from the right that Shunsui barely had time to block, but he was still affected by the electricity that seemed to pour out from Yuichi's zanpakuto.

"Hmm, well now that was a bit unpleasant, and now my whole arm is numb." Shunsui stated after jumping back from Yuichi's initial attack. "I think I may need to take this more seriously." He uttered as he drew the shorter blade as well and Yuichi let a gasp escape from his mouth as he stood his ground just a few feet from Shunsui.

"Great, he drew the other one, now I have to deal with defending a dual onslaught." Yuichi thought as he started slowly backing away from Shunsui. After Yuichi was comfortable in his distance from the Squad Eight captain, he called upon the power of his lightning sprint and jumped up for a downward slash that Shunsui blocked using the same hand as before. "So you noticed what Kaminari Tora is capable of and now you're going to make sure that you don't loose feeling in your other hand now." Yuichi stated as he jumped back.

"Hmm, you're pretty perceptive I'll give you that, but I'm just getting warmed up!" Shunsui called out before going on the offensive. "I can guess that the lightning only comes if he swings his zanpakuto, so I shouldn't be affected further if I attack with both hands and block with my right." He thought as he alternated the hand he used to attack.

Luckily for Yuichi the years of training with his father as well as Byakuya paid off as he was able to move swiftly enough to block the attacks from both zanpakutos. "Ugh, I can keep up with his movements, but he's not giving me much room to counter." Yuichi thought as he blocked an attack from his right, but before he could draw back his blade he saw an attack coming from his left. "Oh no, I won't make it in time!" He thought in horror as he raced to pull his sheath up to block the incoming blade, but he while he had succeeded in halting the attack, he didn't escape uninjured and a slight cut on his left upper-arm gave way to a red river of blood.

"That was a smart move, if you hadn't done that then I'd be carrying you to the Squad Four barracks to have your arm reattached and I'm sure Ichigo probably would've killed me." Shunsui stated with a confident grin. "Still as for your fighting style, you haven't been training with Ikkaku Madarame have you?" He asked as he took a break from the match.

"What if I have, his zanjutsu is among the best in all of Soul Society." Yuichi replied as he checked the gash on his arm.

"Well I won't deny that, but everyone from Squad Eleven is a belligerent fool that is way too aggressive for their own good." Shunsui replied, but all Yuichi heard was Shunsui insulting Yachiru.

"Take that back!" Yuichi demanded as he raced toward the bewildered captain. Yuichi once again swung down with his zanpakuto which was blocked by Kyoraku's zanpakuto that he held in his right hand, and when he countered by swinging his free zanpakuto at Yuichi's side, it was blocked when Yuichi held up his sheath. "You'll pay dearly for that!" He shouted before using his lightning dash to add distance between himself and a very confused Shunsui. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus! In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens! Hado number seventy-three, Soren Sokatsui!" He shouted and he released two powerful bursts of blue fire that nearly impaled the flabbergasted captain who barely dodged the kido allowing it to slam through the wall behind him leaving a large hole.

"Wow, that's some crazy power!" Shunsui murmured, but his eyes widened when he realized he had mistakenly took his eyes off of Yuichi if even for a slight moment, and when he turned to face the angry Soul Reaper, he received a slash down the front of his chest. "Ugh, I think we can stop here for today." He stated as he continued to block the unrelenting assault that Yuichi was consumed by. Shunsui let out a sigh as he struggled to block the continuing attacks with just his right hand. "Bakudo number sixty-one, Rikujokoro." He said calmly and six beams of light slammed into Yuichi paralyzing him on contact.

"Damn you, you coward, release me, I still have to kill you!" Yuichi shouted and Shunsui let out another sigh.

"Calm down Kurosaki, I didn't realize you were that good of friends with Zaraki, Ikkaku, or Yumichika, and I'm sorry I insulted them, but that is how I feel." Shunsui stated, but he then noticed that tears had started to stream down Yuichi's face. "Wait, something tells me there's more to the story than that, perhaps you could elaborate." He said finally and Yuichi cleared his throat.

"I-I don't care about them, but Yachiru is the lieutenant of Squad Eleven, and by saying what you said you insulted her." Yuichi admitted and Shunsui released the kido.

"So you like little Kusajishi is that it?" Shunsui asked after Yuichi dropped to the ground, but Yuichi remained silent as his face turned red. "I see, well to be honest I wasn't including Yachiru in my comment earlier, and honestly I should've specified, but don't let things like this get to you. You know Yachiru probably better than anyone who isn't in that squad so you should know that what I said isn't true." He stated as he helped Yuichi to his feet. "At any rate the match was enjoyable to say the least, and while your shikai looks like it could use some work, it is still pretty powerful, I mean I can't feel the whole front side of my body and my right arm will probably be numb for hours. Lets do this again sometime and if you need help working towards bankai just let me know." He stated. "Now you should head over to the Squad Four barracks and have Unohana take a look at that cut I gave you, don't want it to make you sluggish in case a hollow appears." He finished and Yuichi nodded as he rubbed his eyes.

"Right, thanks for sparring with me Captain Kyoraku, I'll take my leave now. Until next time." Yuichi stated as he took off toward Squad Four.

"What was that huge riatsu I just felt, it was almost as high as Soifon's." Nanao stated as Shunsui returned to the inside of the barracks.

"Well it appears that Ichigo's son has an infatuation toward Yachiru Kusajishi, and I just happened to say something negative about Squad Eleven and Yuichi took it as me insulting the lieutenant." Shunsui replied. "Though while we're at it, isn't today Soifon's birthday, we should definitely make it a point to go wish her a happy one." He continued as he looked at the calender to check the date.

"Yes February Eleventh, we should definitely visit her at some point." Nanao replied as she looked in a notebook detailing various bios of all the Soul Reapers including aspiring Soul Reapers still studying in the academy.

When Yuichi arrived at the Squad Four barracks he was greeted by Isane. "Oh, Yuichi Kurosaki please come... What happened to your arm?" Isane stated as she rushed over to Yuichi before checking on his gash. Isane nor Yuichi ever mentioned it out loud but the two of them always saw each other as older sister and younger brother, of course sometimes it aggravated Yuichi to be treated like the kid brother she never had, but other times it was nice to have the older sister, or rather sister in general that he always wanted.

"Well Captain Kyoraku wanted to see my shikai, and a simple demonstration turned into a sparring match and he decided to get a little serious hence the cut." Yuichi explained as he struggled very hard not to tell her that she was overbearing. "But don't worry I'm alright." He stated as he waved his arm.

"Well Captain Unohana is having lunch right now so I'll get you healed in a jiffy." Isane stated with a caring smile that seemed to mimic Unohana's pretty closely.

"Actually, I need to talk to Captain Unohana about... Well I need to talk to her." Yuichi mumbled as his face grew red yet again.

"About what?" Isane asked and Yuichi took a nervous step backward.

"It's nothing, a private matter, and mom said that Unohana would be the best one to ask for tips concerning a da-..." Yuichi cut himself off, he had a habit of letting his mouth get away from him whenever he was nervous, and this was no exception, and Isane cocked an eyebrow at the blushing Soul Reaper.

"Okay, who is it with?" Isane asked as she gave Yuichi an interrogative stare.

"I-it's no one, okay?" Yuichi tried his hardest to avoid her questions, but he couldn't defend himself for very long against the look that had quickly become one of the banes of his existence. "Fine it's Y-Yachiru K-Kusajishi." He stuttered nervously and Isane gave him a blank stare.

"What? Quit lying to me, your lies would be more believable if you would have told me Mayu or Ayame, but Yachiru? She's a lot older than you, do you really expect me to believe you have the hots for her, not to mention she doesn't have much of a figure." Isane reasoned and Yuichi shot her a glare that shut her up completely.

"First off, Mayu and Ayame always act so immaturely, second, mom was a lot older than dad when they met, got together, got married, and had me, and finally, I see nothing wrong with her figure, in my eyes Yachiru is the most beautiful person in all of Soul Society!" Yuichi replied in a raised voice.

"Y-you're actually being honest about this? I would've figured you'd lie to avoid answering the question." Isane replied with a wide-eyed expression of shock stamped on her face. "Well I could give you some info that helps, Yachiru likes western food, and she has also taken a liking to Chappy the Rabbit, and she only ever let it slip once but she wants a guy that actually uses manners, oh and she is very subconscious about her figure so it would be best to compliment her in a not-so-perverted way." She continued and Yuichi could tell his face was turning an even deeper red.

"R-right, I'll, uh, I'll keep those in mind he stated, and after Isane finished healing the cut on his arm he left the barracks. "Hmm, tomorrow I'll make sure she has the best birthday she ever had." He thought to himself as he quietly walked. The sun was beginning to set when he suddenly remembered something he had completely forgot about. "Crap I forgot that today is Soifon's birthday." He thought and he quickly made a detour to the Squad Two barracks.

When Yuichi arrived he was greeted by the short-tempered captain who surprisingly enough had a soft spot for Yuichi. "Oh Yuichi, how nice of you to stop by." Soifon stated. "What brings you here?" She asked with what Yuichi assumed was her attempt at a warm smile.

"Well I came to wish you a happy birthday, and I even took the liberty of getting these for you, I hope you like them after all Yoruichi nearly killed me when she discovered me taking these." Yuichi stated as he handed Soifon a few candid pictures of her favorite person in the world.

"Th-these... Even the most skilled of the stealth force could never get pictures as perfect as these, how did you do it?" Soifon asked in a state of shock.

"Didn't you tell me that a master of stealth never reveals their tricks?" Yuichi stated as drooling Soifon cycled through the pictures. "At any rate I'd like to stay and chat, but it's getting dark so I think I'll head home for the night. Goodbye Captain Soifon." Yuichi called back as he left the blushing captain to her photos.

By the time Yuichi returned to the Kuchiki manor, Ichigo had returned from work. "Where were you all day?" Ichigo asked with his trademark perma-frown.

"Well first I went to see Captain Kyoraku and we had a little sparring match, and then I went to see Captain Unohana for reasons I absolutely refuse to go in depth about, then I went to wish Soifon a happy birthday, and now here I am." Yuichi replied as he went to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat.

"Hmm, reasons you refuse to explain huh?" Ichigo asked as he followed Yuichi into the kitchen.

"He means his date with Yachiru Kusajishi tomorrow." Rukia stated and Yuichi shot her a death glare before Ichigo had burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny!" Yuichi shouted as he turned to face his father, but he then quickly turned to his mother. "And you, I told you about that because I thought you were capable of not being Rangiku!" He shouted and Rukia in turn started laughing as well.

"I'm sorry Yuichi, I really had no intentions of telling anyone, but Ichigo's different. I think that your father has the right to know what his son is up to." Rukia stated, and Ichigo had reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Tell me Yuichi, did you tell her straight out that it was a date, or did you just ask her to go to dinner with you?" Ichigo asked as he smiled at his confused son.

"Well I couldn't come out and say it was a date, it was too embarrassing." Yuichi retorted as he thought back to the events earlier that morning.

"I figured you'd leave that detail out." Ichigo said with a sigh as he handed quite a bit of money to Yuichi.

"What is this for? Even if I buy her the most expensive Chappy doll I can find and take her to the fanciest restaurant in Seireitei, I'd still have more than enough left over to do it twice!" Yuichi replied.

"Look, just get her a gift that's not too expensive and take her to whatever restaurant she wants to go to, she doesn't have too expensive of a taste so it shouldn't be too fancy of a place, and just be sure to pay for _everything_." Ichigo instructed. "And whatever's leftover you can keep as a bonus." He continued but Yuichi still held the confused expression, but Rukia knew immediately what her husband was getting at.

"Yuichi dear, I want you to keep in mind, that whatever happens tomorrow, well don't get discouraged if things don't work out the way you want them too." Rukia chimed in.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence mother, I'll keep that in mind." Yuichi replied, but his parents both let out a sigh, neither of them had the heart to warn their son of what they suspected would happen at dinner the next night, but Yuichi sure wished they had, because when he arrived at the restaurant he met Yachiru but accompanying her were Zaraki, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and several other members of Squad Eleven. "Wha-what is this?" Yuichi was barely able to spit out with a look of surprise on his face.

"Hey it's the man of the hour himself, hey buddy thanks for carrying the bill for Yachiru's birthday party." Ikkaku stated as he walked up and wrapped his arm around Yuichi who was still shocked by the sight of nearly the entire squad there.

"Hey Yuichi, isn't it great, the entire squad wanted to come celebrate my birthday with us, even Kenny is here and he doesn't really like this kind of party." Yachiru stated as she walked up to Yuichi.

"Uh, right." Yuichi replied weakly as he followed everyone into the building. "No wonder dad gave me so much money, he must've seen this coming, or maybe Captain Zaraki mentioned something to him." He thought as a frown identical to his father's covered his face.

After everyone went in, they were given a table fit to seat twenty people. "So how do we figure out the seating arrangements?" Yumichika asked as several squad-members sat down.

"Well let's do it this way, since it's Yachiru's birthday, we'll place her at the table with Captain Zaraki at her right, and following in counterclockwise fashion we'll sit in ascending order of rank until we get to the foot of the table where our generous suck-I mean friend who is funding this will sit, and then we'll continue around the table." The fourth seat stated and Yuichi shot him a glare.

"Well I want to sit next to Yachiru, after all I was under the impression that as the one paying for this, I'd at least get that honor." Yuichi argued.

"Stop whining, you should consider yourself lucky that we're even letting a sissy kido user sit at our table." The fourth seat shot back.

"Okay well how am I supposed to hold a conversation with Yachiru if I can't hear what she's saying?" Yuichi asked as his scowl intensified.

"Well you'll just have to deal with that! There are plenty of us that would like to sit next to the birthday girl, so just be thankful you're here!" The fourth seat continued.

"Well if I can't talk to Yachiru then what is the point of even being here?" Yuichi asked, but he knew that he didn't use a good choice of words when he looked over and saw a very disgruntled Yachiru.

"Go and sit at the foot of the table Yuichi, I don't think any conversation would be pleasant at this point." Yachiru stated while trying to keep her cool.

Yuichi stood in silence before trudging over to the foot of the table, and as the night went on he sat in silence while he ate, listening to the conversations going on around, and trying with no avail to hear what Yachiru was talking to Zaraki and a few others about. "Tch, I can't hear anything." Yuichi muttered under his breath out of pure annoyance. The night still dragged on for what Yuichi began to feel like was an eternity as he listened to a few men talk about the hollows they killed and how many men they defeated in combat, or how much sake they could handle, truly Yuichi felt like he was in hell until the time came when everyone was ready to leave.

"Well thank you everyone for coming to Yachiru's birthday, and thank you runt for covering the tab." The fourth seat stated, and Yuichi could swear the man was trying to pick a fight.

"You're welcome." Yuichi replied through gritted teeth, and he reached under the table to find the gift he had stashed for Yachiru, but when he found nothing under the table he looked over and saw a few squad-members playing with a very destroyed Chappy doll. "Oh, if this were any other day than Yachiru's birthday..." He thought as he gripped his zanpakuto's handle.

Outside everyone was saying their goodbyes for the night as many were stumbling off in a drunken state. "So thanks once again for coming everyone, you really made my birthday enjoyable." Yachiru was saying to everyone.

"Hmm, she seems to be busy, maybe I should leave before this gets any worse." Yuichi thought as he turned to walk away without being noticed, but Yachiru saw him before he got too far away.

"Hey Yuichi where are you going?" Yachiru called out as she ran over to the bummed Soul Reaper.

"No offense but tonight's not been a very good night so, not to be rude but I think I'll be heading home now." Yuichi replied with a scowl that seemed to offend Yachiru.

"Oh you don't have to be negative about things, yeah I realize Ikito was a bit abrasive but so what?" Yachiru asked and Yuichi found it impossible to keep his cool.

"So what? This evening was supposed to be a happy one, but it seems like you're too blind to see how miserable tonight's events have turned out!" Yuichi shouted back at Yachiru.

"Yuichi today's my birthday where do you come off talking to me that way?" Yachiru asked but Yuichi just turned to walk away.

"Good night Yachiru and happy birthday." Yuichi replied in a smug tone of voice that angered Yachiru.

"Disrespect me? After I taught you a few tricks for communicating with your zanpakuto? Maybe you need to be reminded that you're talking to a lieutenant." Yachiru replied as she drew her zanpakuto before charging at Yuichi.

Yuichi continued walking, but when he heard the rapid approach of footsteps he glanced back and drew his zanpakuto just in time to block a downward swing from Yachiru. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Yuichi shouted as he pushed Yachiru off of his blade sending her into a back-flip.

"I should ask you the same thing!" Yachiru shouted as she took a few more swings at Yuichi who started dodging as he jumped back to avoid Yachiru's blade. "First off I am a lot older than you and shouldn't that mean you should give me respect, second, I am the lieutenant of Squad Eleven and I refuse to be disrespected by anyone of a lower rank, especially a Soul Reaper who hasn't even been placed in a squad yet, and third, today is my birthday and you are currently in the process of ruining it!" She shouted as she swung her sword sideways that Yuichi dodged with a back-flip.

"Well you know you won't have to deal with me after tonight, I mean I can't believe I was actually considering joining the Eleventh Squad, well now you don't have to worry about that, I'm sure you will have plenty of happy birthdays in the future when someone else takes you to dinner!" Yuichi shot back as he blocked another swing of her sword.

"And that's another thing, if it was going to make you so miserable why did you even invite me?" Yachiru asked as Yuichi jumped back yet again.

"I invited you because I wanted it to be a special night between the two of us!" Yuichi shouted. "But you just had to bring along basically the entire squad." He continued as he shot Yachiru a glare.

"Well a party has to have a lot of people, I mean if it were just the two of us having a party it would be more like..." Yachiru fell into silence upon noticing what Yuichi had meant when he invited her, and she then noticed that the look in his eyes was not one of anger, but of hurt. "Wait, are you saying-" She was interrupted by Yuichi as he turned to leave.

"As I said, good night Yachiru." Yuichi stated coolly before taking off using shunpo.

"N-no way, it can't be." Yachiru stated in disbelief as Zaraki approached from behind.

"Alright everyone I expect you at the barracks bright and early, and if anyone is late they'll have to answer to me." Zaraki commanded to the other members of his squad who had watched their entire fight in silence, but Yachiru stood in the same place, her gaze fixated on where Yuichi was standing only moments before. "Yachiru." Zaraki continued and Yachiru looked up to her captain with a hint of confusion piercing through. "You might want to clear the air... Just saying, but be sure not to stay out too late." He finished and Yachiru nodded shakily as Zaraki started walking away.

When Yuichi arrived back at the Kuchiki manor he was nearly in tears as he rushed through the front door. "Oh man, I can't believe I yelled at her like that. Ugh, what was I thinking?" He shouted to himself before entering the living room to find his parents and uncle enjoying a glass of wine.

"I take it things didn't go well?" Rukia asked.

"Didn't go well would've been a million times better than how it went, it was a disaster." Yuichi replied.

"Well perhaps you can better explain things over a glass of wine." Byakuya replied as he poured a fourth glass that had been set for when Yuichi returned home.

"Well, first I get there and damn near every seated member of Squad Eleven had shown up." Yuichi stated before taking a few gulps of his wine. "Ah, then I get forced to sit as far away from Yachiru as possible after getting into an argument with the fourth seat over seating arrangements." He continued before taking another few gulps emptying his glass. "Then I had to listen to boring exploits from moronic idiots with bad grammar." He continued as he poured another glass before taking a few more gulps. "Then a few of those savages found and destroyed the gift I got for Yachiru." He continued before finishing his second glass and Rukia was horrified by the mental image of a destroyed Chappy doll. "Then I got into a heated argument with Yachiru before she basically tolds me thats she never thunk of the possible of a date, and nows I bet she furies with I." He slurred as the alcohol took effect as he poured another glass before guzzling it and proceeding to pour another. "Oh whats a terror nights it will." He continued before slamming his fourth glass.

"Okay I think that's enough for you." Byakuya stated as he took the bottle off of Yuichi. Yuichi never could handle his alcohol well, and the only reason why he opted to drink was because of the horrible night he was having. Byakuya had made it a point to set out an extra glass when Yuichi's parents told him of the dinner plan, and he knew Yuichi would either want to celebrate or drown his sorrow.

"Oh why did this happens to me?" Yuichi asked as he rested his head on the coffee-table.

"Yuichi look at it this way, Yachiru, ever since she developed an interest in men, always chased after them and always got denied, so I think it was more along the lines of her probably not realizing it when someone was chasing her for a change." Rukia explained with Ichigo nodding in agreement.

"Yeah your mother's right, and don't worry, so things went bad tonight, but it's not like you'll never get a chance to make up for tonight, your mother and I weren't always into each other, but we still ended up getting married and now we have you around." Ichigo added just as a knock came at the door. "So just give it time, and let things come naturally, you have all the time in the world." He finished as a maid entered the room.

"Um we have a guest from Squad Eleven that wishes to speak with Yuichi." The maid stated before Yuichi picked his head up.

"Great, it's probably Captain Zaraki coming to pulverize me for yelling at Yachiru... Oh well as a dead man I don't have much to live for anyway." Yuichi stated as he stood up and walked down the hallway to the front door, but the sight he met with was more shocking than anything he ever seen before. "Y-Yachiru!" He exclaimed as his eyes fell on a very nervous and fidgeting Yachiru.

"G-good evening, I was hoping you'd give me the chance to apologize for what happened earlier, I had no idea that tonight was supposed to be a d-d-date..." Yachiru stated nervously as she alternated her glance between Yuichi and the ground. "It's just that even though I really like you, I didn't think you'd want to go for a girl who was a lot older than you when there were girls that were only within a few years of your age available." She continued as her face went red.

"Wait did she just say what I think she said?" Yuichi wondered as the two stood in silence for a moment.

"At any rate I'm really sorry I failed to see your feelings, and if you want to then..." Yachiru was interrupted when Yuichi gave her a deep kiss out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have gotten short with you, but do you think we could try this again next week, this time just the two of us?" Yuichi asked as his face turned a very deep shade of red as Yachiru stood in shock almost on the verge of collapsing due to her knees going nearly limp.

"S-sure, we could do that." Yachiru replied as a shaky smile spread over her face.

"Great, well I'll let you get back to your home then, good night Yachiru." Yuichi stated but Yachiru made sure he couldn't close the door.

"Wait!" Yachiru exclaimed and Yuichi gave her a look of questioning before she returned Yuichi's kiss with one of her own. "Um, tomorrow, if you're not doing anything, would you like to see the area of Rukongai where I met Kenny?" She asked, and if anyone had been watching they would not be able to tell whose face was redder.

"Uh, sure." Yuichi replied weakly as he stared into Yachiru's beautiful red eyes.

"Great I'll see you tomorrow then." Yachiru stated as she started to walk away.

"Uh, would you like me to walk you home?" Yuichi called after her but Yachiru shook her head.

"No thanks, it's not that far, and besides I don't think my heart can skip too many more beats before I have a heart attack." Yachiru replied. "Good night Yuichi, and I can't wait till our date next Friday." She finished as she ran off.

"Neither can eye..." Yuichi said to himself as he watched Yachiru disappear out of sight before closing the door.

When he returned to the living room, his family was very surprised to see his extremely positive expression. "So what happened with Zaraki?" Rukia asked as Yuichi sat down.

"Yachiru let me kiss her, and she kissed me afterwords." Yuichi replied still stunned by what had just happened and Rukia and Ichigo nearly had to pick their jaws up off the ground and Byakuya gave a proud grin.

"I'm happy to see that things worked out for you Yuichi, it's just as your father said, if you give it time these things will eventually happen." Byakuya stated as he poured another glass for Yuichi.

"Yeah and this time there's no mistaking it, next Friday we will have an actual date between just the two of us." Yuichi added as Byakuya handed him the glass of wine.

Over at Zaraki's house Yachiru had decided to soak in a bath as she relived the events that had just transpired. "He kissed me!" She thought in excitement as she started to blush. "And I can't believe I kissed him after that." She thought as she held her fingers to her lips. "Oh I can't believe I finally have a boyfriend, and I can't believe he actually prefers me over Ayame or Mayu, then again I guess Rukia is a lot older than Ichigo and maybe an interest in older women runs in the family... Oh this is so amazing." She thought as she stared off into space.

Both Yachiru and Yuichi were in complete and total bliss as they reminisced about what had happened that night, and while neither of them knew it they were both simultaneously thinking the same thought. "I can't wait till tomorrow!"

Chapter 1 end - Ah-ha oh I had so much fun writing this chapter, I think they will both make a very sweet couple, and I can't wait to brainstorm what will happen next in their relationship, please review and let me know what you think, and I'll try and get the next chapter written soon as for what happens with the army of quincys let me just say that Tsukishima's influence is still influencing the humans Ichigo used to be friends with. Until next time, though i think i will alternate between updating this and my other story, catch y'all later! (Shunpos away)

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, but if I did this wouldn't be a fan fic as i would have made this into an actual bleach storyline


	2. Affection

**Chapter 2: Affection**

Yuichi found it very hard to sleep that night, lying awake on his futon he replayed the night's events in his head over and over. "I still can't believe that it happened." He thought as he stared over at the clock that said eleven-thirty. "Oh man hurry up and get tired already." He commanded himself as he rolled over and closed his eyes, he was having trouble getting to sleep due to the excitement of spending the day with his new girlfriend tomorrow. "Maybe I'll get some hot chocolate and see if I can't get to sleep." He thought as he stood up and walked out the door into the dark hallway before going downstairs.

In the kitchen he found Rukia and Ichigo discussing matters pertaining to their own squads, and had he not sat down at the table with them, they probably wouldn't have even noticed him come in. "Oh Yuichi what are doing still up?" Rukia asked as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Are you kidding, I'm so shaken up by what happened earlier that I can't sleep." Yuichi replied with a soft grin as he started blushing. "Even with the hot chocolate I can still taste her strawberry-flavored lip-gloss." He continued as he licked his lips.

"Come to think of it, weren't you wearing strawberry lip-gloss when we had our first kiss Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he looked over at his wife who started blushing.

"Ichigo that was more than eighty years ago, and you still remember what flavor of lip-gloss I was wearing? I'll tell you what, I've never had to think about why I chose a man as wonderful as you for my soul-mate." Rukia replied and Yuichi shot them both a disgusted look.

"Yeah I think I may vomit." Yuichi replied as he watched Rukia bat her eyelashes at Ichigo who in turn licked his lips, and before even another second passed the two were kissing each other. "Hey whoa, son present, get a room, I mean even I had enough decency not to kiss Yachiru in front of everyone." He continued as he walked toward the doorway to the living-room.

"Come to think of it, that was your first kiss wasn't it Yuichi?" Rukia asked and Yuichi went beat-red.

"I don't think that it's any of your business." Yuichi replied coolly as he turned away in a failed attempt to hide his red face.

"Awe you don't have to be shy about it, I can tell you that Yachiru has never kissed a boy before tonight either." Rukia replied and Yuichi instantly turned to Rukia.

"She, she hasn't?" Yuichi asked with his eyes growing wide and Rukia simply nodded. "Oh yeah! I thought for sure that she would've had at least one guy to give her a kiss, but to say that I'm her first, that's even better!" Yuichi exclaimed with a beaming smile as Byakuya entered the room.

"Couldn't sleep either..." Byakuya stated from behind Yuichi making him nearly jump out of his skin.

"God Uncle Byakuya you nearly scared me to death, why do you need to move so quietly?" Yuichi asked and his uncle merely replied with a simple mischievous grin. "N-never mind." He continued a little put-off from Byakuya's unnatural smile. Of course after Ichigo and Rukia were married and had a son Byakuya made it a point to try and be more upbeat, this was a grin that sent chills up Yuichi's back, and Ichigo's for that matter, and Ichigo would never admit it to Byakuya himself since he made such an impressive effort to be more positive, but the grin he was wearing almost reminded him of Aizen.

"So tell me more about Yachiru Kusajishi, I'm curious to learn what you see in her." Byakuya stated and the same soft smile covered Yuichi's face and Rukia and Ichigo perked their heads up in interest of their son's description of his first love.

"Well for one, she's very nice, and despite being a member of Squad Eleven she's actually very kind and gentle and intelligent, then whenever she makes a mistake she always tends to blush in embarrassment, it's really adorable, and of course her pink hair is very charming to say the least, and while many other guys can go ahead and disagree with me on this, I think her figure is nothing short of perfection. In short I think Yachiru is the most amazing woman in all of Soul Society." Yuichi explained as he started blushing at the thought of the pink-haired Soul Reaper.

"Oh really?" Rukia piped up and Yuichi was harshly yanked from his daydream about Yachiru. "And what am I exactly? Need I remind you that had I not carried you for nine months, you wouldn't be here." She stated but Yuichi kept his cool.

"Well you always told me that honesty is important and what I said was the truth, but in my eyes you are not a woman but something much more amazing that words can not begin to describe." Yuichi replied and a few tears of joy came to Rukia's eyes as Ichigo mouthed the word "smooth" to Yuichi who had a triumphant grin on his face.

"Thank you Yuichi that was very sweet."Rukia replied. Even though Yuichi was told that honesty was the key to earning respect, he knew that with his mother he would have to bend a few rules, and as such quickly developed a way of being able to compliment her allowing him to escape any hazardous situation that might've ensued, that is not to say though that what he said was a lie, after all he did owe his entire existence to his parents but more so his mother, and so even if others might disagree, to Yuichi his mother was more important than anyone, he was just glad he had a way with words and that Rukia was a sucker for any mushy compliment from either him or Ichigo. "So when did you say you planned on seeing Yachiru again?" She asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well tomorrow she wanted to show me where she met Captain Zaraki, oh man I can't wait to see her again, I just wish time didn't move so slowly, the wait is killing me." Yuichi replied before taking another drink of his hot chocolate.

"Oh tomorrow huh, well I hate to break it to you, but tomorrow we have a meeting for The Soul Reaper Woman's Association, and it will go on until at least four o'clock." Rukia replied and a look of horror covered Yuichi's and Ichigo's face.

"But I was going to spend the day with Yachiru!" Yuichi stated.

At the same time though Ichigo also replied. "But I was going to spend the day with you!"

Byakuya stared in silence as he watched the three of them banter back and forth. "Simple solution, Rukia it seems that Ichigo wants to spend time with you, and Yuichi wants to get closer to Yachiru, perhaps at the meeting tomorrow you could influence Yachiru to shorten things by a few hours, and if she doesn't like the idea then Yuichi would be very sad." Byakuya stated after watching the exchange of words take place and a horrified expression came over Yuichi.

"I wonder if he was joking, or am I just that plain easy to read?" Yuichi asked and Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. After another hour passed Yuichi let out an exhausting yawn. "Oh, about time I finally get drowsy." He stated as he stretched his arms before standing up. "I think I'm going to go back to bed, good night everyone." He stated and after listening to everyone say good night he went back to his room and found no resistance as he drifted off to sleep.

That night both Yuichi and Yachiru had dreams about each other that caused them to awaken the next morning already flustered. "Oh man that was a great dream..." Yachiru mumbled as she rolled out of bed before getting dressed in her shihakusho and fastening her lieutenant's badge to her left arm. "Of course thank god last night really wasn't a dream." She stated as she made sure her hair was perfect. "Oh, I wonder if I should just cancel my meeting today." She contemplated as she left her room.

When Yachiru arrived at the Squad Four barracks, the other women were already there, and they had no intentions of having a normal meeting. "Okay so for the first order of business-" Yachiru was interrupted by Kiyone asking her about Yuichi.

"Excuse me, sorry for interrupting you, but we want to know what is going on between you and Yuichi." Kiyone stated excitedly, and Yachiru started blushing.

"Sorry Kiyone but that isn't-" Yachiru was interrupted yet again, this time by Rangiku.

"Well I heard that he forced a kiss on her last night right before she gave him a kiss." Rangiku added and a few women started squealing.

"So Yachiru finally got a boyfriend?" Momo asked as she stared at Rangiku.

"Oh that's so sweet, I was hoping Yuichi would succeed in wooing her." Isane added and Yachiru started fidgeting nervously as her face reddened even more.

"So tell us Yachiru, what exactly happened between you two?" Nanao asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Yachiru realized that there was no hope for a normal meeting and decided to humor the other women present. "Well it went like this, the day before yesterday he had invited me to dinner for last night, well I honestly never expected him to be attracted to older women so I didn't really think that it was a date, so I mistakenly interpreted his invitation as him throwing a party, and decided to tell the seated officers and Kenny about the dinner plans, and well it hurt Yuichi." Yachiru stated as a look of sorrow swept over her face. "Well I thought he was angry at me and I got defensive with him until he told me that he didn't intend for it to be a party, that's when I realized that he wanted to go on a date with me, but before I could respond he left, and Kenny told me to go after him, and when I went to the Kuchiki manor, I was able to clear the air, and I had mentioned that I did like him too and just didn't think he saw me that way and was why I never made a move on him, but before I knew what was happening he had given me a kiss, then he asked me for a real date this Friday, and before I left I figured I'd show him the same courtesy and so I gave him a kiss, and later today I'm going to show him where I met Kenny all those years ago." She explained as she continued to blush and every woman was watching her with great interest.

"Oh my, that is sweet." Unohana added and Yachiru bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Oh no so you're saying Yuichi is now taken, no who am I going to get with?" A Soul Reaper Academy student asked. The girl had brown hair and jade-colored eyes, and like the other student in the room, was only permitted to go to the meeting because her mother was part of the association.

"Mayu, are you blind, you know Yuichi always seemed to act different around Yachiru, why do you think I never made a move on him, because it would've been pointless." The other Soul Reaper Academy student retorted. The other girl had silver hair and amber-colored eyes, and she was a little calmer than the other student, who was quite frankly obnoxious.

"Ayame are you saying you liked Yuichi too?" Momo asked and Ayame blushed at her mother's question.

"Well he's a great guy, he's smart and funny, and he's handsome too. Not too mention that like his father he has a high riatsu, and like Rukia he is an expert in kido though not nearly as talented as you mom." Ayame replied and Yachiru started blushing even more when she realized she was blessed to have such a guy be infatuated with her.

"You all really think he's that great of a guy?" Rukia asked with a look of pride on her face from how much his son had affected the younger Soul Reapers.

"Of course!" Yachiru, Ayame, and Mayu replied in unison and Yachiru alternated glares between the two other girls.

"Well just remember, if you two ever so much as think about forcing yourselves on him, I will have no problem punishing either of you." Yachiru stated as she released a little bit of her riatsu making the two girls shiver.

"At any rate Yachiru I think that it would probably be best if we ended this meeting early, as you can probably guess we're not going to make very much productive progress." Rukia stated and Yachiru glance around the room at the various inquisitive grins the other women were wearing.

"Yeah I suppose you're right." Yachiru stated as she stood up, and as usual recited the normal end-of-meeting statement. "Well if there is no further business, this meeting is adjourned." She finished before rushing past the other women.

"She must be excited to get to Yuichi." Kiyone stated as she watched the pink-haired Soul Reaper vanish using shunpo.

While the meeting was taking place, Yuichi had been asked to run a few errands for Renji in Rukongai. "Let's see where is that soul causing trouble?" Yuichi wondered to himself. Normally any Soul Reaper would be reluctant to do others any favors, but as Yuichi was not yet placed in a squad, he was eager to do whatever was asked of him, and Renji had been requested to respond to a ruckus the a soul in Rukongai was starting. "Now where is it?" He wondered as he walked through a busy street.

As Yuichi looked around he was met with many cold stares and angry glares, he knew that those in Rukongai didn't like the Soul Reapers much, and quite frankly he didn't really understand why, yeah the Soul Reapers lived in the much more luxurious accommodations of Seireitei, but on the other hand the Soul Reapers would smite any hollows that invaded Soul Society before too much damage was done. As Yuichi continued to search for the one disturbing the piece, he was approached by a man that looked to be the same age as his father. "Hmm, I felt a large riatsu coming this way and thought it might be Ichigo Kurosaki, but here I find a normal Soul Reaper." The man stated and Yuichi found himself staring at a man who seemed to be dressed a little too nicely for living in Rukongai.

"Do you know Captain Kurosaki?" Yuichi asked trying to hide is identity and his suspicions that the man was not as he appeared.

"Well let's just say me and him go way back, and if you see him can you give him this for me?" The man asked as he held out a box at Yuichi.

Yuichi grabbed the box, but upon sensing a slight amount of riatsu inside the package he threw it on the ground before using kido to destroy it. "Hado number thirty-three, Sokatsui!" He called out and when the blast of blue fire engulfed the package, it was instantly absorbed into a small silver box. "Th-that would have sealed his riatsu if he would have touched it." Yuichi stated as he drew his zanpakuto.

"Hmm, it seems like you have good riatsu sensing ability if you could feel the riatsu of that box even after I had dampened it... Just who are you Soul Reaper?" The man asked as he held his ground against Yuichi.

"I think it's bad manners to ask someone for their name without giving your name first." Yuichi stated as he stared on at the man clad in all white.

"Hmm, well at least you have a sense of honor unlike every other Soul Reaper, my name is Uryu Ishida, and I will eventually destroy every last Soul Reaper." Uryu responded as he materialized his Quincy bow.

"Well good luck with that, my name is Yuichi Kurosaki and you won't stand a chance against me let alone my father!" Yuichi replied and Uryu's eyes widened.

"So you're Ichigo's son, that makes things interesting." Uryu replied as he shot a few arrows at Yuichi that he easily dodged.

"So does that make you the soul that was starting problems here?" Yuichi asked as he stared at his enemy.

"The Quincies will reign over the accursed Soul Reapers!" Uryu replied as he shot several more arrows at a much higher rate than before.

"Tch, I won't be beaten so easily! Now Strike! Kaminari Tora!" Yuichi shouted as he released his zanpakuto.

"Foolish Soul Reaper, I don't intend to beat you, I intend to destroy you!" Uryu replied as he jumped up on the roof of a nearby building. "Trust me you'll need to release your bankai if you have any hope of surviving, shikai just won't cut it!" He added and Yuichi flinched.

As Yuichi faced off against the Quincy, he could easily tell that his riatsu was close to if not equal to a captain's, and Yuichi began to wonder if he could get in close enough to make an attack, let alone defeat him. Yuichi decided that it would be best to try and go on the offensive, and using his lightning sprint he quickly got in close to the Quincy only to receive a few arrows to his chest and abdomen. "Ugh..." He grunted as he spit blood on the ground. "I just can't get close to him." He thought as he got up.

"As I said, shikai is useless against me." Uryu responded casually as he fired several more arrows at Yuichi.

"Damn, I don't think I can beat him like this." Yuichi thought, but right before the arrows hit their mark, Yuichi covered himself in electricity softening the blows from the arrows. "Oh man I'm glad I thought of that, I think I'll refer to that as the lightning cloak from now on." He thought as he stood to face Uryu. "Still I think zanjutsu will be officially useless against this guy." He thought as he sheathed his zanpakuto. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus! In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens! Hado number seventy-three, Soren Sokatsui!" He called forth and shot two blasts of blue fire at a stunned Uryu. "Yes there's no way he'll be able to dodge even if he can use shunpo." He thought excitedly but just before the blasts reached their target they slammed into a glowing orange shield in the shape of a triangle. "What! How, Quincies don't have that kind of power!" He shouted and he looked around and saw a woman with orange hair holding her arms toward Uryu.

"You see Soul Reaper, I told you that you can't beat me, only with a bankai can you possibly hope to bring me down." Uryu stated confidently as he glared down at Yuichi.

"Then it's a good thing I have bankai." A familiar voice replied from behind Yuichi.

When Yuichi turned around he was met with the sight of Byakuya, Zaraki and Soifon, and a split second later Ichigo appeared. "Dad, Uncle Byakuya, Captain Zaraki, Captain Soifon, what are you all doing here?" Yuichi asked as his eyes widened.

"We felt a surge of riatsu from you and we also felt it waning. So we came to assist you." Byakuya replied as he drew his zanpakuto. "Quincy, you said that only with a bankai can we hope to defeat you, well you attacked my nephew and now I'll be happy to oblige." He continued as he dropped his zanpakuto. "Bankai." He said calmly before several massive blades rose up out of the ground. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." He finished before the blades dispersed into several sakura petals.

"Uryu, we can't handle four captains and the boy, lets go back for now!" Orihime called out, and Uryu nodded before grabbing Orihime for a swift retreat.

"Yuichi are you alright?" Soifon asked as she rushed over to Yuichi.

"I think so, the arrows didn't hurt too bad, but still I can't believe how powerful he was." Yuichi replied as he checked his wounds, and a second later Renji arrived with Hanataro.

"Yuichi, hold on I'll fix you up in no time." Hanataro stated as he began to heal Yuichi's injuries.

"Byakuya, when we go back we'll need to speak with Yamamoto, I want permission to personally wipe the floor with Uryu's face." Ichigo stated before turning to Yuichi. "Yuichi I want you to explain to me what happened just now." He ordered as he glared down at his son.

"Well captain Abarai asked me to check up on reports of someone causing problems in this district, so I came to investigate and that was when I was confronted by the Quincy, he asked me to give you that box, and had I not sensed a small trace of riatsu from that riatsu-sealing box, it would have sealed your powers completely, and so I destroyed it and then we began fighting, but when I realized zanjutsu would be useless I resorted to kido, and it would've hit if not for that girl's shield. Tch, two-on-one fighting is dirty combat." Yuichi explained and Zaraki grunted.

"Don't be so down on yourself, that punk has riatsu close to a captain's and that girl would easily match a lieutenant. For going up against both of them and only receiving minor injuries, well lets just say even I'm a little impressed." Zaraki stated as he looked down on Yuichi and everyone gave him a surprised look. "What? Yachiru told me that I should be nice to the runt." He continued and Yuichi blushed slightly.

"Well at any rate being that you have plans later I won't force you to go back home, but be careful out there, that Quincy may still be around here." Ichigo stated and Yuichi nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't worry I will be." Yuichi replied before the captains and Hanataro left. "Hmm, I hope Yachiru hurries up." He thought as he walked through Rukongai.

After a half an hour Yachiru appeared next to Yuichi. "Hey I hope you weren't bored waiting for me Yuichi." Yachiru stated and Yuichi shook his head.

"I got into a small scuffle, and would have been in serious trouble, but dad, Uncle Byakuya, Captain Zaraki, and Captain Soifon came and helped me out, and then Captain Abarai came a few minutes later with Hanataro of Squad Four, and I even got to see Uncle Byakuya's bankai! It was amazing!" Yuichi replied as he thought about what had happened not too long ago.

"Oh I'm so jealous, I've always wanted to see it ever since I was told that it is the most elegant of them all." Yachiru replied as the two started walking.

"Well, I don't know about that, mom and dad's bankai are pretty elegant too." Yuichi replied. "So where is it exactly that we're going?" He asked as he grabbed Yachiru's hand before blushing and forcing Yachiru to blush.

"O-oh, um, we're going to the Kusajishi district that I was named after." Yachiru stated nervously flustered by Yuichi's action of taking her hand, but after letting out a deep sigh, she relaxed and let a warm smile spread over her face.

"So you were named after the Kusajishi district huh? I always thought it was named after you." Yuichi replied with a warm smile.

"Well it's where I met Kenny, you see I met him when I was very young and I didn't have a name, so Kenny named me "Yachiru" after someone who he had respected a lot and "Kusajishi" after the district we met in." Yachiru replied with a smile from the fondness of her memory of that day so long ago.

Yuichi saw her smile and was overwhelmed by how beautiful she looked in the light of the setting sun, and it was as if his body moved on it's own when he had leaned over to give Yachiru a kiss on the cheek, and Yachiru shrieked as her face turned beat-red. "Sorry but you're so beautiful I couldn't control myself." Yuichi stated as he grabbed her hand once more.

"Oh Yuichi, a little warning next time would be nice, you almost gave me a heart-attack." Yachiru replied as she gave him a playful glare.

"A little warning huh? Well Yachiru be warned, I'm about to kiss you again." Yuichi replied before they both leaned into yet another kiss.

The moment would've been a very touching moment for the two of them until they felt a very powerful riatsu appear a few feet to the side of them. "Well now what have we here?" It was an Arrancar and a Vasto Lordes at that, the mere sight of it sent a chilling shiver down the spines of both Soul Reapers.

"You ever face a Vasto Lordes?" Yuichi asked in horror as the two drew their zanpakutos.

"No, but almost a century ago I watched Kenny fight a very strong one." Yachiru replied as the two held their ground, and their eyes widened as they felt the riatsu of two more Vasto Lordes Arrancars behind them. "W-why three?" She asked in horror before the two repositioned themselves back-to-back.

"No choice then, Strike! Kaminari-" Yuichi was interrupted by one of the Arrancars before he had a chance to release his zanpakuto, and the Arrancar held him by the face before slamming him into a tree.

"Yuichi!" Yachiru cried as one of the other two appeared behind her for an attack that Yachiru was just barely quick enough to block.

"You're pretty fast girly, but you can't beat one of us let alone the three of us!" A female Arrancar shouted as she drew her zanpakuto. "Hah, we won't even need to go into a release in order to handle the two of you." She said confidently.

Yuichi watched in horror from the grip of the first Arrancar as Yachiru struggled to defend herself against the other two Arrancars. "Yachiru! Oh I have to help her, but I can't move..." Yuichi thought as he struggled to remove the Arrancar's hand from his face. "Okay, desperate time demand action!" He thought before biting down as hard as he could on the Arrancar's hand.

"Argh, you little pest!" The Arrancar shouted, but he had given Yuichi enough time to release his zanpakuto.

"Strike! Kaminari Tora!" Yuichi shouted as fast as his mouth could move and he immediately went on the offensive. As furious as Yuichi's assault was, the Arrancar was easily able to block every attack, but more horrifying than the Arrancar's skill was that Kaminari Tora's electricity had no effect on the Arrancar. "N-no way, I hit him with a direct attack, but he doesn't have a scratch, is his skin is made of steel?" He wondered before his eyes widened further at the sight of the Arrancar charging a cero. "I-I can't move, I can't fight them, they're too powerful, we're going to be killed!" He thought in pure terror before the cero hit him head on slamming him into a tree knocking him out cold.

"Yuichi!" Yachiru screamed at the sight of Yuichi lying on the ground. "Hold on Yuichi, just hang in there, we'll get through this some how!" She cried as she swung a few more times at the Arrancars.

"Ugh, ugh, d-damn, they're so powerful, how is this even possible?" Yuichi wondered as he regained consciousness. "Y-Yachiru, I'm sorry I couldn't help you." He thought in desperation as he watched Yachiru try and fend off the three Arrancars, but a second later Yuichi watched in horror as one of the Arrancars cut her down. "Yachiru!" He shouted as he struggled to stand to no avail.

"Hmm, he's back awake? Hmm, lets have a little fun with them shall we?" One Arrancar asked with a sinister smirk on his face, and he charged a cero and shot it down at Yachiru as she struggled to stand.

"Yachiru!" Yuichi shouted in desperation as he watched helplessly as the Arrancars took turns attacking her. "Yachiru!" He continued to shout as one Arrancar sent her flying when she kicked Yachiru's side. "Yachiru, no!" He called out, but the sight of the third Arrancar plunging his zanpakuto into Yachiru's back was more than Yuichi could bear, and instantly he exploded in a furious rush of riatsu.

Yuichi instantly took off after the Arrancars, but something happened that no one could have seen coming, when Yuichi had made it halfway to the Arrancars a pair of long metal claws appeared on his hands with a shorter pair on his feet, and on his shihakusho orange stripes appeared as he homed in on the Arrancars. "What?" The first Arrancar asked in surprise and as soon as he turned to face Yuichi he received a downward swing that gave him four long gashes down the front of his body.

"How dare you hurt Yachiru! I'll kill you all!" Yuichi shouted as he continued his onslaught, however as fierce as his attack was and as much as his riatsu spiked, he was still no match for three Vasto Lordes Arrancars, and his heroic efforts were instantly crushed when one had moved behind him using sonido, and a quick cero had ended Yuichi's counterattack. "D-damn, Yachiru..." He uttered weakly as he reach his hand out toward Yachiru who was only a few feet from him, but instantly the Arrancar he had slashed down the front was in front of him.

"Tch, you had me nervous for a second there. I think I'll savor the flavor of your soul, I hope you enjoyed your pitiful life." The Arrancar stated, but as Yuichi drifted out of consciousness he could have sworn he heard a voice call out bankai.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" Byakuya shouted as several sakura petals sped towards the three Arrancars, but when the three dodged the attack they heard another Soul Reaper call upon the power of bankai.

"Bankai! Sode no Shirayuki Senyuki!" Rukia shouted and instantly she was clothed in a snow-white kimono with a white hooded-cloak draped over her and a pair of elegant white gloves covering her hands, and from her hands she shot out one-thousand snowflakes that froze one of the Arrancars solid.

"Bankai!" Ichigo shouted. "Tensa Zangetsu!" He shouted before appearing behind the second Arrancar. "Getsuga Tenshou!" He shouted and he let a rush black spiritual energy demolish the Arrancar.

As for the third Arrancar, it had decided to open a portal to Hueco Mundo, but before it could escape, Zaraki had cut it down. "Tch, pathetic." He stated as the Arrancar disintegrated into reishi.

"Hurry we need to get them to the Squad Four barracks, now let's go!" Rukia called out as Zaraki lifted the two unconscious Soul Reapers before following the others.

Yuichi awoke several hours later in a small room in the Squad Four barracks. "Yachiru!" He called out in a panic but noticing he was no longer surrounded by the Arrancars he started to calm down slightly. As he looked around the room he saw his zanpakuto in its sheath on a table to his right, and he looked to the left at a clock that read nine-thirty-eight. After a few seconds he realized that he had been saved after all, but then his fear of loosing Yachiru came back to him. "Yachiru!" He called out and at the same time Isane had entered the room.

"Oh good you're awake, we've all been so worried about you Yuichi." Isane stated as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Isane where's Yachiru?" Yuichi asked as he stood up to leave, but he started swaying when he became dizzy.

"Relax, your head is probably spinning from being knocked around as hard as you were. You need to rest." Isane replied but Yuichi refused to listen to her urgent request.

"But Yachiru-" Yuichi was interrupted by Isane.

"Is receiving treatment from Unohana, and she's expected to make a full recovery." Isane assured Yuichi.

"What about the Arrancars, they didn't just let us go, what happened?" Yuichi asked as he began to calm down.

"Your parents said that they had shown up right before your bankai reverted back to it's sealed form, and they as well as Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki destroyed the Arrancars that were about to kill you." Isane stated in response.

"Wait, did you say my bankai? That's not possible, I don't have bankai, I just got my shikai five days eight days ago." Yuichi replied.

"Under normal circumstances one would have to train for years to obtain a bankai, however in rare cases when a Soul Reaper is in dire straits, a zanpakuto has been known to give it's power to the Soul Reaper, and we believe that is what happened." Byakuya stated upon entering the room.

"Uncle Byakuya, I experienced a moment of bankai?" Yuichi asked with a shocked look on his face and Byakuya gave him a soft smile.

"Yes, in the heat of battle you must have blacked out, but for a quick moment I was able to see your bankai... Like the name of your zanpakuto indicates you looked a lot like a tiger, with claws on your hands and feet as well as having orange stripes appear on you shihakusho. I believe Kaminari Tora felt your desperation to save Yachiru and decided to do what it could to help you out, and I can guess that had it been only one Arrancar, even a Vasto Lordes, you would have been successful in saving Yachiru." Byakuya assured Yuichi.

"Well where is she, can I see her?" Yuichi asked as he stumbled out of his room still lightheaded from his confrontation with the Arrancars.

"Wait Yuichi you need to rest, and you're still injured." Isane stated as she walked next to Yuichi.

"Not until I know for a fact she's alright!" Yuichi barked back, and he kept walking until he came up to a window Zaraki was looking through into another hospital room. "Yachiru!" He exclaimed as he looked in at Unohana and three other Soul Reapers using kido to heal her wounds. "She is going to be fine right?" He asked as he looked up at Zaraki.

"I don't care much for that kido crap, but Unohana knows what she's doing and the others are among the best healers in her squad." Zaraki replied as he stared into the room with a worried expression on his face. "I know what you're probably thinking, well stop, under normal circumstances those Arrancar would've been a handful for us as well, we were just able to catch them off-guard, so there's nothing you could've done to prevent this from happening. Still you showed a lot of guts staying there and facing three of them like that, I can use some with your guts in my squad. How about you join up at fourth seat?" He asked as he looked down at Yuichi. "You see Yachiru will always be my lieutenant, but Ikkaku is one of the strongest and Yumichika is stronger than he needs to be for fourth seat he just chooses to stay there, but my fourth seat is an arrogant fool that only picks fights with someone weaker or younger than him, and he looks at Yachiru like a piece of meat. So what do you say? Are you up for Squad Eleven?" He asked as he gave Yuichi his normal battle grin.

"Yeah, of course Kenny, er, I mean Captain Zaraki." Yuichi replied and Zaraki looked down on him.

"Tch, well I guess I'll have to get used to that if things get serious between you and Yachiru." Zaraki stated as he rolled his eye before looking back into the room Yachiru was in.

"Um not that I really mind, but I would've figured that you would be against Yachiru getting a boyfriend, so why are you tolerating me?" Yuichi asked.

"That's simple, Yachiru believes that if she was married she'd be happier, and I want her to be happy, and she seems happiest whenever she talks about you, so yeah, that's why I don't mind you being with her, now Ikito on the other hand, I'm a hairs breadth from knocking his skull in if he doesn't quit stalking her." Zaraki explained and Yuichi's eyes widened.

Yuichi and Zaraki stood in silence for a moment until Yuichi looked up at his new captain. "Thanks... Kenny." He uttered with a soft grin and Zaraki looked down at him before sending one back.

"Don't mention it, it's what Yachiru would want." Zaraki replied as the two turned back to their lieutenant just in time to see her open her eyes.

"Yachiru!" The two men exclaimed in unison at the sight of the weary lieutenant. As they both looked in they watched Unohana finish treating Yachiru before a few words were exchanged before Unohana left the room.

"Well how is she? She's going to be fine right?" Yuichi asked as a look of concern spread over her face.

"Yes she's going to be fine and she wants to see you both." Unohana replied with her caring smile.

"Right lets go Kenny!" Yuichi exclaimed but Zaraki just stayed in the same place.

"Nah, I'll stay here, why don't you go in now and I'll follow later when the rest of our squad shows up." Zaraki replied with a smirk, and Yuichi knew what he was getting at and replied with only a nod.

When Yuichi entered the room he could see Yachiru's face light up. "Yuichi, you're alright." She said weakly as Yuichi walked over and sat down next to her bed.

"You look..." Yuichi paused as he studied the bandages on her arms and what he could see of her legs and a few on her face as well.

"Go ahead you can say I look like crap." Yachiru replied with a weak smile.

"Actually I was going to say that even with you looking all banged up you're still incredibly beautiful Yachiru." Yuichi replied honestly, and a few tears of joy started to stream from her face.

"Thank you Yuichi, you sure know how to make me feel a lot better." Yachiru replied as her cheeks pinked a little.

"Yachiru, fair warning, I'm about to kiss you again." Yuichi stated before leaning over to kiss Yachiru.

When they finished Yachiru was bright red. "Um, you don't have to if you don't want to, but can I have another one?" Yachiru asked nervously, and Yuichi was happy to oblige.

"Whatever you want, if I can give it to you it's yours. Without a doubt." Yuichi replied as he grabbed her hand interlocking his finger in hers. "I love you Yachiru, and I always will." He continued as he leaned in and gave her another kiss.

Before long the exhausted lieutenant had fallen asleep, and normally Yuichi would've left the room, but in this case he felt that he needed to stay, hoping that his presence would keep her from having nightmares about the attack earlier that day. So he stayed at her bedside and engrossed in his devotion to his girlfriend he never noticed the riatsu that had approached him from behind. "Get away from Yachiru you little bastard!" It was none other than the previous fourth seat that had not been made aware that Yuichi and Yachiru had decided to form a relationship and also that he had been demoted as well, and after he shouted at Yuichi he proceeded to knock Yuichi to the ground by sucker-punching him in the side of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Yuichi asked in a daze as the punch had him seeing stars.

"Don't give me that innocence act, I know that you had to do this to her and you have the audacity to sit at her bedside holding her hand like you're her boyfriend, well newsflash, pretty soon now Yachiru will be my woman and there's not a damn thing you or even Captain Zaraki will do to stop, me and Yachiru love each other more than anything!" Ikito shouted and Yuichi shot him a nasty glare.

"Ikito there are many things wrong with what you just said, first, I would never hurt Yachiru in my life, and I am insulted to think that you would even think that!" Yuichi replied as Yachiru stirred from her sleep. "Second, Yachiru would never give you a chance, I know for a fact that she doesn't love you, and also I think Kenny would keep you from being with Yachiru as well, third I am Yachiru's boyfriend and we both love each other more than you could even begin to imagine, and finally I don't appreciate you insulting your superior officer, so Ikito stand down before you really piss me off!" He replied coolly.

"How dare you! And since when did I insult my superior officer?" Ikito asked as Zaraki approached him from behind.

"Well for one you insulted me, for two, to say that Yachiru loves you is insulting to her, and three, Yuichi is my fourth seat and you just insulted him." Zaraki stated, and Ikito turned around to see a very angry Zaraki. "And yeah, I don't like the way you ogle Yachiru and I would never allow someone like you to be with Yachiru even if she was in love with a scumbag like you." He finished and Ikito glared at him.

"But I'm the fourth seat!" Ikito shouted back.

"Are you dumb? After the way you've been acting you have no seat, in fact why don't you just leave and clean out your crap from the barracks, you're off my squad, and one more thing, Yuichi is my new fourth seat, I've already cleared it with the old man." Zaraki replied and Ikito was embarrassed into utter silence as he left the room.

"Kenny is everything you said true?" Yachiru asked as she looked up at Zaraki.

"Every word of it, Yuichi is part of our squad and he is my fourth seat." Zaraki replied and Yachiru looked up at him with a beaming smile.

"Thanks Kenny, this makes me so happy." Yachiru replied.

"Well hold on, are you seriously letting a kido user in our squad Captain?" Ikkaku asked as Yumichika helped Yuichi up.

"Well he only uses the attack kind so I'll let it slide, but don't use any of that binding crap unless you're in the mood to fight me." Zaraki replied as he stared at Yuichi just as Rukia and Ichigo entered the room.

"There you are, we were worried when you weren't in your room, so we came to find you... What happened to your face?" Rukia asked as she examined the red mark on Yuichi's cheek.

"It's nothing that the fourth seat of Squad Eleven can't handle." Yuichi replied confidently.

"Wait are you referring to yourself?" Ichigo asked and nearly everyone in the room gave Yuichi's parents the same cocky smirk.

"Sure am!" Yuichi replied while everyone else replied in unison saying: "Sure is!"

Hearing that both Rukia and Ichigo had to keep their jaws from hitting the floor. "Well how about that you get invited into a squad and you make fourth seat at that, I'm proud of you Yuichi." Ichigo replied as he gave Yuichi a congratulatory punch in the arm.

"Yeah but Squad Eleven, you could've joined your father's squad and probably be a lieutenant, I'm sure Hisagi would understand." Rukia stated with a hint of concern.

"Well what's wrong with Squad Eleven, Kenny is a great captain, Yachiru is the lieutenant, and Ikkaku and Yumichika are my friends as well." Yuichi replied and Yachiru picked up on only one detail in Yuichi's response.

"Oh so you're calling him Kenny now too?" Yachiru asked weakly and Yuichi and Zaraki looked at each other before nodding back at her. "Oh thank god he likes Yuichi." She stated drearily before falling back asleep.

"Well I guess if you're happy with it I won't push the matter too much, but still I really wish you would've joined Ichigo's squad." Rukia stated as Yuichi resumed his position at Yachiru's side holding her hand.

"I like Squad Eleven, I've always wanted to join it, and now I'm part of it, what more could I want?" Yuichi asked as he rested his head beside Yachiru's before slipping out of consciousness.

"He fell asleep, after just a few seconds." Yumichika pointed out.

"Let's go, no need to wake the two of them." Zaraki stated as he ushered the others out of the room, but before he left he glanced back at Yuichi. "Kid, if you can make her dreams come true, I'd have no problem with you being with her." He thought as he watched the two sleep hand-in-hand. "Tch, they're actually kind of cute together like that." He thought as he left the room.

As the two slept they once again dreamed of each other, and on multiple occasion they would utter in their sleep of how much they loved the other, and how happy they were. When morning came, Yachiru was first to awaken as he gave a wide yawn before noticing Yuichi attached to her hand when she went to stretch. "Yuichi sat there the whole night holding my hand? Oh, I just can't believe how great of a guy he is." She thought as he leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Yuichi, and I always will." She thought as she nestled her head closer to Yuichi's as he started to stir from his sleep.

"Good morning Yachiru." Yuichi stated sleepily before giving her a kiss.

"Good morning Yuichi, and thank you for staying with me last night, I really appreciate it. It seems like every time I sleep now I dream of you, you're the man of my dreams." She stated as her face turned red.

"Ha-ha, I've been having similar dreams about you, I guess that makes you the girl of my dreams." Yuichi replied as they both tightened their grip on each others hands never wanting to let go.

Chapter 2 end – so what did y'all think of this chapter, I really like writing the scenes between Yuichi and Yachiru, and I really liked writing the part where I put Ikito in his place, and so yeah, next chapter Yuichi will start bankai training with Yachiru's help along with a few others, and yeah R&R, i'd really appreciate it, and at this rate I might just end up finishing this before my other fan fic, haha oh well let me know how well you liked it, and I'm off (shunpos away because sonido is too slow)

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach but I wish I did, that would be awesome.


	3. Idiot and Ring

**Chapter 3: Idiot and Ring**

Yachiru spent the next five days recovering in the hospital, and the entire time she spent there Yuichi never left her side as his parents and his uncle as well as Zaraki brought in food and various other necessities for the two lovebirds. When Thursday afternoon came along she was very eager to go home. "I'm glad you're finally being released Yachiru, it seems like this week has dragged on forever." Yuichi joked as he walked Yachiru out of the building taking her by the hand.

"Oh I know what you mean, I'm not really used to having people wait on me hand and foot, and honestly it kind of makes me feel a little uncomfortable." Yachiru replied as they left the Squad Four barracks.

"I can imagine, and I hope we never get attacked by Arrancars again." Yuichi replied with a warm smile before wrapping his arm around her waist to pull Yachiru closer to him.

"Yuichi, a little warning next time. I don't think my heart can take everything you keep doing." Yachiru stated as she clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Well I have to do something to make you flustered, you're very adorable when you're nervous." Yuichi teased before coming to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Yachiru asked as she turned to her boyfriend.

"Well I just remembered that tomorrow night is our first real date." Yuichi replied as he stared off into space.

"Oh yeah I forgot, and I can't wait." Yachiru replied before giving Yuichi a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, you make me warn you before I do something but you don't tell me before you make a move, that's it time for retaliation!" Yuichi exclaimed as he lifted Yachiru off the ground and spun her around before giving her another kiss.

"Whew, you always know how to make me weak at the knees." Yachiru replied as when Yuichi set her back on the ground. "But of course that's why I love you." She continued as they began walking once more.

"Well I love you too Yachiru, and I-" Yuichi cut himself off when they ran into Ikito who appeared to obviously be waiting for Yachiru.

"Tch, are you two always together?" Ikito asked with a smug expression as Yuichi and Yachiru came to an abrupt stop at the sight of the shameful man.

"Yachiru lets go the other way." Yuichi stated as he glared at Ikito.

"Right." Yachiru replied glaring at the man as well before they turned to walk the other way.

"Yachiru! Why don't you ditch that loser and get with a real man? It's obvious that he's using some kind of trick or kido or something to make you like him. I mean come on, I know for a fact he's the reason you got put in the hospital!" Ikito shouted and Yuichi stopped once again.

"Why don't you go bug someone else you creep!" Yuichi shouted as he pulled Yachiru in closer. "I would never do anything to hurt Yachiru or endanger her well-being." He continued but Ikito let out a dissatisfied grunt.

"So you lie!" Ikito shouted at Yuichi.

"So I believe Yuichi, I love him more than anything or anyone else in this world, and that includes you, why can't you understand that I want nothing, I repeat, nothing to do with you. You're creepy and I don't like the way you stare at me, while you constantly check out my body when you talk to me, Yuichi stares into my eyes, and that is just one of the many qualities that has made me fall madly and deeply in love with him." Yachiru replied, but her words cut Ikito deep.

"Tch, well if I can't have you, no one can!" Ikito shouted as he drew his zanpakuto. "Now Pummel! Bakuhatsu Tebukuro!" He shouted and what appeared to be a metallic boxing-glove appeared on his right hand. "I'll kill you both for insulting me like that!" He shouted and as he charged at Yuichi it was his turn to release his zanpakuto.

"Strike, Kaminari Tora!" Yuichi called out, and he had finished with his release he used his lightning sprint to make a quick attack that cut off Ikito's arm a few inches below the shoulder. "Now I think you better take your arm and get to the Squad Four barracks before I give you another stump for threatening Yachiru!" He shouted.

"M-my arm! You bastard this isn't the end! Mark my words, the both of you will pay dearly for insulting me!" Ikito shouted as he picked his arm up before running past them to get to Squad Four.

"Yeah you're not worth the effort." Yuichi replied as he watched Ikito trip a few times as he made his retreat.

"Yuichi, you cut his arm off." Yachiru stated in disbelief.

"Yachiru, if you were disturbed by that I'm sorry, but I want you to know, that if ever you can't defend yourself I will be your shield, if someone's attacking you I will cut them down, if they are insulting you I will shut them up, you are too amazing of a person to have to deal with jerks and fools like him, and while cutting his arm off was a little excessive I'll admit, he was content with the idea of killing you... I can't let that kind of attitude go unchecked, I love you too much to loose you, and just the thought of that is unbearable." Yuichi replied.

"Yeah I understand that, but even if he is a jerk he's a fellow Soul Reaper, and-" Yachiru was interrupted by Yuichi.

"I can't go through what I went through on Saturday, not again!" Yuichi shouted as he dropped to his knees in front of Yachiru just as tears started to form in his eyes. "You don't know how terrified I was to almost loose you... I can't... I won't go through that again... I just can't..." He continued through sobs.

"Were you really that worried about me? I... I don't know what to say, I had no idea you were that scared for me." Yachiru stated as she knelt down in front of Yuichi to lift his face to meet hers. "I'm sorry I worried you like that Yuichi, and I'm even sorrier that I couldn't see that in your eyes." She continued before giving Yuichi a passionate kiss. "Thank you for worrying about me though, I guess I can say I know now beyond all belief that there's no doubt that you love me." She continued as the two climbed to their feet. "Do you think it would be alright if I came and spent the day with you?" She asked as they started walking before she wrapped Yuichi's arm around her shoulders.

"Y-yeah, of course." Yuichi replied and the two took their time as they made their way toward the Kuchiki manor. When they arrived at the manor Yuichi led Yachiru inside before placing Kaminari Tora on the wall rack. "I'm home and I brought a guest!" He called out as he walked into the living room where he found Rukia and Byakuya having tea.

"Oh Yuichi, Yachiru welcome. Let me pour you some tea." Rukia replied as the two sat down on a loveseat together. "So Yachiru I have to ask, if Yuichi were to propose to you what would your response be?" She asked nonchalantly making both Yuichi and Yachiru choke on their tea.

"Wha-what?" Yachiru asked nervously as she started fidgeting.

"Hey mom how could you ask something like that out of the blue? At least give us a little warning next time!" Yuichi barked as his face turned beat-red.

"Okay be warned I'm about to ask an embarrassing question, so if he asked you to marry him, what would you say?" Rukia asked with an evil grin. "And I don't want some halfhearted response like well what do you think, or isn't it obvious, I want a solid yes or no." She demanded and Yuichi shot her a glare.

"Yachiru you don't have to answer that-" Yuichi was interrupted by Yachiru who was wearing the same warm smile she usually only showed to Yuichi.

"Isn't it obvious that I'd say yes?" Yachiru replied and Yuichi's mind went blank.

"Obvious, yes?" Yuichi thought as he struggled to contemplate what he just heard. "Marry?" He thought as his face went red. "You really would?" He finally asked as he turned to face Yachiru who was blushing but held a firm resolve in her eyes.

"Well think of it like this, you've already told me that you love me more than anything, and I love you more than anything, so even if you asked me _right now_, I'd definitely say yes." Yachiru replied and the two began to turn an even darker red and Rukia and Byakuya could swear they saw steam rising from their heads as Yuichi grabbed Yachiru's hand and interlocked his fingers in hers.

"Well then Yuichi I want you to accompany me on a few errands, it won't take too long if everything goes smoothly." Byakuya stated as he stood up.

"Alright, you want to come too Yachiru?" Yuichi asked, but Rukia shook her head.

"Actually I need Yachiru's help on something, so she's going to sit this one out, right Yachiru?" Rukia replied as she gave Yachiru a beaming yet evil grin.

"Uh, r-right, Yuichi I'll see you when you get back." Yachiru said nervously as Byakuya ushered him out of the room.

After Byakuya and Yuichi had been walking for a few minutes Yuichi finally had to break the silence. "So where are we going Uncle Byakuya?" He asked as they passed several Soul Reapers on their way to an unknown destination.

"You'll see when we arrive." Byakuya replied, and as they passed several more Soul Reapers, Yuichi could swear they were mentioning his name.

"What are they whispering?" Yuichi wondered as he glanced around.

"Don't mind them, let them gossip, as a Kuchiki you can't let them get to you, and as a Kurosaki you shouldn't care." Byakuya stated upon perceiving Yuichi's impatience toward the other Soul Reapers. The two continued walking for a half an hour before Byakuya came to an abrupt stop. "We're here, but before we go inside I need to ask you, Yachiru Kusajishi is willing to marry you if you ask her, but are you willing to do the same?" He asked and Yuichi went redder in the face than he had ever been.

"W-why do you ask?" Yuichi replied nervously and Byakuya shot him a glare.

"You can't afford to hesitate, hesitation on the battlefield leads to death, hesitation in life leads to despair." Byakuya replied and Yuichi swallowed very hard as he struggled to respond.

"Would I really be ready to marry Yachiru?" Yuichi wondered as he thought of how much he loved her and how much she said she loved him, and after a few seconds he came to his decision. "Yachiru is happy with me at her side and I'm happy being there, if she wanted to marry me then I would gladly accept, so you ask if I'd be ready to marry Yachiru, I say that I know for a fact I would have no problem spending the rest of eternity with her." He responded with the same firm resolve in his eyes that he had seen in Yachiru's.

"Very well, lets continue this conversation inside." Byakuya replied and he led Yuichi into the building and in the building he saw many display cases displaying very expensive looking jewelry. "This way." He stated as he guided Yuichi to the counter at the back of the store.

"Can I help you?" A woman at the counter asked and Byakuya simply stared back at her.

"We need to see the back showroom." Byakuya replied with Yuichi standing next to him, half confused, but at the same time he was beginning to get the picture though he still remained silent as the woman lead them back through a hallway into another room decorated with not as many display cases, but Yuichi only needed one look to know that each case carried the same thing.

"Engagement rings?" Yuichi asked in shock as he looked down at the jewelry in the cases.

"You said you were willing to marry Yachiru, and traditionally the suitor buys an engagement ring before proposing marriage to his chosen mate." Byakuya replied, but as Yuichi looked from rack to rack he began to grow dizzy by the prices of the rings.

"Th-they're so expensive, I'll never be able to save up this kind of money, I'd have to be completely beyond rich to even think of affording one." Yuichi replied before looking up at Byakuya and seeing a warm smile.

"Choose any one that you believe would suit Yachiru the best... Price is not a concern, whichever you choose you will be able to give to her." Byakuya replied, and Yuichi was embarrassed upon forgetting that sometimes it was nice to have a ridiculously rich uncle.

Yuichi spent an hour looking over the vast assortment of rings, some were encrusted with diamonds while others had one very large diamond, but Yuichi couldn't decide until he laid his eyes down upon one ring in particular, it wasn't the most expensive ring in the shop, but it was as if something was telling him that this ring was perfect. "I'm going to go with this one." Yuichi stated after an hour of silence.

"Ah, very fine choice sir, the lotus-blossom cut is fairly new but it's elegance while subtle, tends to shine more brilliantly than other cuts. Now which case do you want to store it in?" The woman asked after her brief explanation, and she brought out onto the counter three different styles of boxes, one was a traditional solid black velvet, the second had gold floral designs on the black velvet and gold edges around where the ring would rest on the inside, and the third was similar to the second, but the gold was shaped into a butterfly inspired by the hell butterflies.

"I think I would go with the third option." Yuichi replied as he pointed to the box with the golden butterfly.

"Very well young sir, she'll be very delighted, and she is a very lucky lady." The woman replied as she rang up the total.

"No, she's not lucky, I'm the lucky one, I am blessed with such an amazing woman as my girlfriend well now soon-to-be Fiance." Yuichi replied as Byakuya leaned down to him.

"Yuichi why don't you take the ring and wait outside, I'll finish up in here." Byakuya stated with a warm smile and when he went outside, Yuichi couldn't help but stare at the magnificent ring that he planned to give to Yachiru.

"It really is a beautiful ring." Yuichi thought out loud as he admired his choice. "I'm sure she'll love it!" He thought as he closed the box that housed the ring.

"You!" Yuichi snapped his head up to see Ikito walking toward him with an angry glare. "You're planning on giving Yachiru jewelry aren't you, well I won't let that happen, give me that!" He shouted as he lunged for the box but Yuichi quickly pulled away from the belligerent man.

"I thought I told you to get lost you scumbag, and honestly do you really think I'd simply hand this ring over to you?" Yuichi asked as he secured the ring in his pocket before drawing Kaminari Tora.

"R-ring?" Ikito asked in disbelief and he quickly grew enraged. "You, you're planning on proposing to her! I thought I already told you that Yachiru loves only me!" He shouted as he drew his zanpakuto as well before releasing it.

"And I thought I told you that if you didn't stop it you'd get another stump, maybe when I cut that arm back off I'll take your other arm with it!" Yuichi shouted but before he could react he found himself staring at Byakuya who had Senbonzakura pointed at Ikito's throat.

"Oh, Captain Kuchiki you're a man of reason, why don't you tell that little bastard that Yachiru doesn't love him, she loves me, and that he should give me that ring so that I could propose to her?" Ikito asked and Yuichi buried his face in his palm.

"God how stupid can you be? Yachiru doesn't love you!" Yuichi shouted but Ikito just held up his original argument as Byakuya pulled his sword away.

"And I'm telling you that you're delusional, there's no way she could love a kid when she has a real man right here, tell him Captain Kuchiki." Ikito continued and Byakuya dropped his zanpakuto.

"Bankai." Byakuya stated calmly and Ikito lit out a snicker.

"You're in for it now you bastard." Ikito stated as countless blades rose up out of the ground.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya stated and the blades dispersed into several sakura petals, but Byakuya held them back from attacking. "Before I dice you I just want to say, that this bastard is my nephew." He stated and Ikito's eyes widened. "And you're right, I am a man of reason, but I happen to know for a fact that Yachiru is in love with Yuichi, and as for the ring, why would I tell him to give it to you when I payed for it with the intent for him to give it to her, and finally this "kid" is more of a man than you'll ever be. Now I hope you're fast because I don't intend to let you go with simply loosing an arm after insulting my family." He finished but before he sent his petals after the man, Ikito bolted away shouting that they would regret pissing him off. "I commend you for your patience, had there been a man like that after Hisana, I would have killed him for his arrogance in tarnishing the name of Soul Reaper." He finished and Yuichi nodded.

"Uh right, thanks again Uncle Byakuya for everything." Yuichi replied as they started walking back to the Kuchiki manor.

"By the way, don't let Yachiru see that until the time comes for you propose to her." Byakuya stated and Yuichi looked up at him with an inquisitive expression on his face.

"And when would that be?" Yuichi asked as they kept walking.

"Only you can know that for sure, just keep in mind, that you can only do this once, so make sure it's perfect." Byakuya replied and Yuichi nodded in agreement.

"Though I swear that guy just doesn't seem to take a hint, it's like he's in a permanent state of denial or something." Yuichi stated as a scowl covered his face.

"Indeed, some people just can't handle the truth so they formulate their own delusions to help them cope with their own unhappiness. Honestly if he were a captain or someone of significant strength he would be dangerous." Byakuya replied as a similar scowl covered his face.

Meanwhile back at the Kuchiki manor Rukia was busy discussing the idea of marriage with Yachiru. "So yeah there are several reasons why someone would want to get married, power, wealth, lust... I'm just glad you both want it for love." Rukia reasoned as the two continued to sip tea.

"Wait so Yuichi wants to marry me as well?" Yachiru asked as her face reddened.

"Where did you think Byakuya was taking him? Of course he wants to marry you, a mother can always tell what their son is thinking. Of course he'll probably wait until the timing is right, and that's where you come in, if you want him to propose to you, you'll need to help set the mood. Tomorrow you two have a date right, that will be perfect. Instead of going to a normal restaurant, Byakuya is probably going to have Yuichi take you some place fancy, and I bet that if you just be yourself, things will go quite smoothly." Rukia explained and had Yachiru had a notebook at the time she would've been taking down notes.

There conversation went on for another hour or so before Yuichi and Byakuya returned and instantly Yachiru perked her head up. "Yuichi!" She exclaimed as she ran into the hall to see Yuichi and Byakuya wearing identical frowns. "What's wrong?" She asked as they set their zanpakutos on the wall-rack.

"Oh nothing, just a little confrontation with our delusional friend again." Yuichi replied as he sat down on the loveseat with Yachiru. "I swear someone needs to seriously knock some sense into that guy, or maybe he's just a glutton for punishment." He stated as he rubbed his hands together for warmth.

"Here let me help." Yachiru stated as she took Yuichi's hands and held them up to her face before blowing warm air onto them.

The motion both surprised Yuichi and made him squirm nervously as the two looked into each others eyes. "Um, Byakuya maybe we should give them some privacy." Rukia suggested and after Byakuya nodded the two left the room unnoticed.

"Y-Yachiru, wha-what are you doing?" Yuichi asked nervously as Yachiru placed Yuichi's hands against her face.

"Your hands are cold, I'm trying to warm them up." Yachiru replied as she leaned over to rest her head on Yuichi's shoulders. "Your body's also pretty cold..." She paused as she looked up at Yuichi.

"Well it is still winter you know, and it's pretty cold outside." Yuichi replied, but he flinched when he felt Yachiru nudge in closer to him.

"You know, they say that the best way to warm one's body is to use the heat from another body." Yachiru stated. "I... I could let you use mine." She stated nervously and Yuichi started to tremble nervously.

"W-well, we would need a private place wouldn't we?" Yuichi asked as his face turned even redder.

"Well don't you have a room, or do you sleep out here?" Yachiru asked with a seductive grin as she narrowed her eyes as if trying to reveal her desires to Yuichi who swallowed pretty hard.

"Uh, y-yeah, m-my room is up s-stairs." Yuichi replied. "But I have to warn you, if you force me to go up there, I can't be held responsible for w-what m-might h-happen." Yuichi replied as he shivered nervously, and Yachiru knew that she only needed to push just one more time.

"You say that like it would be a bad thing." Yachiru replied as she lifted her leg before resting in on Yuichi's.

"Uh, r-right, if y-you insist." Yuichi was at his breaking point and Yachiru stood up pulling him off the loveseat.

"Lead the way." Yachiru stated in a seductive tone of voice, and a very nervous Yuichi led her up the stairs to his room.

"So this is my room." Yuichi stated as Yachiru shut the door behind them before locking it.

Yachiru looked around and saw the futon was made neatly, there were no dirty clothes on the floor, and everything was neatly organized, even the pictures on the wall were perfectly aligned. "Wow, I must say it's a lot neater than I thought it would be, you seem to keep things cleaned quite nicely." She stated as she laid her eyes on one picture on his wall of Yachiru as a child holding Yuichi's hand. "Wow this was so long ago, I can't believe you still have it." She pointed out and Yuichi stepped closer to the picture.

"Of course I'd still have it, this was the first picture taken between the two of us, and you know what, I think I liked you way back then too." Yuichi stated as he admired the picture before Yachiru tackled him onto the futon with a very passionate kiss. "Ya-Yachiru, are you s-sure about this?" he asked in-between kisses.

"Yuichi, you don't know how bad I've wanted this, and tonight you're mine!" Yachiru exclaimed before licking her lips at Yuichi who couldn't go any redder in the face.

Downstairs Ichigo had arrived home early from work, and when he entered the living room he saw Rukia and Byakuya sipping tea with the most guilty of grins. "What's with you two, and where's Yuichi, I have some bad news concerning Yachiru and a certain Soul Reaper who came by my office just now saying Yachiru didn't really love Yuichi and that this was all an act." Ichigo stated and Byakuya cleared his throat.

"Ah so Ikito tried to tell you those lies too huh?" Byakuya asked as he turned to Ichigo.

"What do you mean, the guy said that Yachiru was playing Yuichi for a fool." Ichigo replied as he shot Byakuya a glare.

"Well if you go up stairs you'll see what we mean." Rukia stated as she started blushing.

"Fine!" Ichigo barked with his same signature scowl before going upstairs. "Hmm, the door's locked huh?" He wondered as he heard mumbling from inside. "Well I'll get to the bottom of this." He thought before he body slammed the door off it's hinges and he found himself lying on the ground facing a very bewildered Yuichi and Yachiru who appeared to be naked under the covers. "Wha-what?" He asked in disbelief at the sight of his son on top of Yachiru.

"Dad, get the hell out of here!" Yuichi shouted and Ichigo stumbled backward before tripping down the stairs.

"So, see what we mean?" Rukia asked as she chuckled at the sight of Ichigo's expression.

"You knew what they were doing up there, and you just let them do it?" Ichigo asked in anger.

"Calm down Ichigo, if everything goes as planned Yachiru will be Yuichi's fiance by the end of their date tomorrow night, and as for letting them do that... They are in Yuichi's room, so it's alright by me, after all, you did the same with Rukia did you not?" Byakuya replied as he glanced up at Ichigo who had started blushing and sweating.

"Y-you weren't supposed to find out about that, how did you know?" Ichigo and Rukia asked in unison.

"You can credit that knowledge to your soon-to-be daughter-in-law. She overheard you two talking once in a restaurant and she told me, I may not be the most relaxed man in Soul Society but that doesn't mean I'm not above understanding. When young men and women court each other it's natural to foster such desires, and you had Yuichi seven months after you got married and he was born within days of his due-date." Byakuya explained with an amused grin.

A few moments passed before Yuichi came down wearing just the bottom half of his shihakusho. "Thanks dad, way to ruin the moment." Yuichi glared at Ichigo. "Ever thought there might have been a good reason the door was locked?" He asked with a red face.

"Well I had a good reason, and that is Yachiru is playing you for a fool, a Soul Reaper named Ikito says that she is in love with him and that Yachiru is just toying with you." Ichigo replied and Yuichi went red in the face, not from embarrassment but from anger.

"That does it, Ikito has pissed me off for the last time. Dad if you ever see that man again-" Yuichi was interrupted by Ichigo.

"I'll take him to you so that he can talk some sense in you." Ichigo replied.

Yuichi stared at his father as a brief moment of silence fell over the room before Yuichi lunged at his father slamming a very hard left jab right into his father's face before cocking his arm back delivering a hard elbow. "Yuichi what are you doing!" Rukia shouted as she jumped up to pull Yuichi off his father but before she could get close, Ichigo had tackled Yuichi into the kitchen.

"I don't know what your problem is Yuichi, I'm only looking out for you!" Ichigo shouted before slugging Yuichi in the jaw.

"Ugh, damn you, how dare you insult me and Yachiru by believing that loon!" Yuichi shouted back as he pushed Ichigo into the fridge before following up with a punch that Ichigo dodged causing Yuichi's hand to go through the fridge door.

"Yuichi calm down!" Yachiru pleaded after coming down due to the racket they were creating.

"Ichigo stop this you were deceived trust us!" Rukia pleaded as Byakuya stood up.

"Bakudo number sixty-one, Rikujokoro." Byakuya stated before paralyzing Ichigo with the kido and he turned his sights on Yuichi. "Bakudo number sixty-one, Rikujokoro." He uttered once more paralyzing his nephew. "You both need to calm down!" He shouted as he looked at Ichigo who had a bloody lip and Yuichi who had his arm trapped going through the fridge.

"Why do I need to calm down, I'm just trying to keep Yuichi from getting his heart crushed by that little witch!" Ichigo shouted making Yachiru flinch.

"What the hell did you call her!" Yuichi shouted at his father.

"Enough!" Byakuya shouted as loud as he could and everyone went silent. "Yuichi you will need to apologize for attacking your father, but first, Ichigo you were deceived by that man Ikito. He's been harassing Yuichi all day and as we've been trying to tell you, the man is delusional, think about it logically did he really seem like the kind of man any woman would want to be with?" He asked and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"I suppose not... I can't believe I was fooled by a simple deception, Yuichi, Yachiru, I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me, I should've asked the two of you for the truth, but instead I went with the words of a complete stranger... Forgive me." Ichigo stated as he stared down at the ground.

"I'm not the one you need to ask forgiveness from." Yuichi stated as he looked over at his father before motioning over to Yachiru. "There should never have been any doubt of her affection for me." He continued as Byakuya released the kido.

"Right, Yachiru, I..." Ichigo began to apologize but he stopped when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I love Yuichi more than anything, is it really not that obvious to you, what more do I have to do to prove it?" Yachiru asked with a sob as tears started flowing from her eyes.

"You don't need to do anything Yachiru, I promise that if you forgive me, and even if you don't, I will never doubt your love for my son again. I'm sorry." Ichigo replied as Yuichi ran over to comfort Yachiru who was sobbing uncontrollably though quietly.

"Hey, hey it will be alright, Yachiru, it will be alright." Yuichi stated as he embraced her in a hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep you from being hurt tonight." He stated as he rubbed her back while she sobbed into his shoulder. "Now I'll understand if you want to go home, but I really want you to stay. I don't like seeing you like this and I don't want to leave you alone until you're feeling better." He continued and Yachiru let out a small chuckle as a butler entered the room carrying a tool kit.

"Well the upstairs door is fixed, but the kitchen repairs will have to wait until tomorrow." The butler stated as he surveyed the damage.

"Very well... Yachiru let's go to bed." Yuichi replied and he lifted the upset Soul Reaper off the ground before carrying her up to his room closing the door behind them.

Ichigo glanced around at the damage the altercation had caused and his eyes fell on Rukia who looked devoid of emotion. "I'm sure this goes without asking, but my bed is the couch tonight isn't it?" He asked and Rukia shook her head.

"No I think we all learned a valuable lesson tonight and I don't think you got the whole story before you were deceived, but Ichigo if you ever do anything like that again, your bed will be the couch for an entire month." Rukia warned before everyone decided to head to bed early.

Up in Yuichi's room, Yachiru was sitting against the wall holding her knees to her chest as Yuichi did his best to console her. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep that bastard Ikito from hurting you, after I promised I would protect you I failed miserably." Yuichi stated as he held his arm around Yachiru.

"I just don't understand why your dad didn't think to ask us first, does he really not trust my feelings for you?" Yachiru asked with a sniffle.

"No it's not that, it's more like I should have told him about Ikito, its just that I didn't think he would be that big of a problem." Yuichi replied as he rested his head against Yachiru's.

"Tonight was supposed to be special too, your mom told me that you needed the right mood for something important so I wanted to help you, but he ruined it." Yachiru replied as she leaned closer to Yuichi.

"So that's what you were trying to do... Why didn't you just ask me if there was something I wanted to ask you, I would've taken you somewhere special to pro-" Yuichi cut himself off, but not before grabbing Yachiru's attention.

"Pro? Pro what?" Yachiru asked as she looked up at Yuichi with glistening eyes.

As Yuichi stared down into Yachiru's eyes he was suddenly overcome by how vulnerable she could be, he knew then even though he was sure about it earlier it was as if it was the only thing that mattered to him anymore, and he gave Yachiru a soft smile as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the black box. "Yachiru, you told me today that if I were to ask you to marry me that there was no way you could refuse, well I want you to know now that I love you enough to feel the same way." He stated as he opened the jewelry box containing the ring. "Yachiru I know it hasn't been long at all but after all the years I've known you I can safely say that I want to marry you, so will you marry me?" He asked as he held the box to where she could see the beautifully cut masterpiece of a ring before slipping it on her left ring-finger.

"Y-Y-Yuichi this ring is impossible, how did you get something like this?" Yachiru asked as her eyes widened on the ring. "You didn't steal it did you?" She asked as she kept her eyes on the ring.

"Of course I didn't steal it, and as much as I'd like to say I bought it I only picked it out, but when I saw it I knew it was perfect for you." Yuichi replied as he pulled Yachiru in closer to him. "I want nothing more in this world than to spend my life with you Yachiru, and I want all of Soul Society to know that." He continued and Yachiru looked up at him.

"Y-you do?" Yachiru asked still shocked by the ring.

"Of course, I want to make you happy in any way possible and if you think marriage will make you happy, then it will make me happy, because as long as you are happy, that's all I need, that's all I want." Yuichi replied before Yachiru gave him the most passionate kiss they had shared yet.

"Yachiru Kurosaki, now that I think about it, it sounds kind of different but it has a nice ring to it." The two thought in unison as they proceeded to undress each other. They quickly tore there clothes off before climbing under the blankets, and Yuichi ran his hands up her soft body as they continued to kiss. As he gripped her chest Yachiru let out a slight moan as he began to move down her neck scouring every inch with a kiss as he descended. Neither of them had done this before and Ichigo had interrupted them at about this point so they hadn't been able to proceed further, but this time there would be no one to barge in, and even if there had, the world could be falling apart around them and they wouldn't care, tonight she was his and he hers, and they both loved every minute of it, continuing in pure ecstasy Yuichi kept rubbing her small yet supple breasts as every once in a while as if communicating without the use of words he would give her a kiss.

Yachiru in response to the stimulation pressed her hands flat against his surprisingly firm chest, she never realized before, but despite not being too muscular he was quite toned and she loved the feel of his firm pecks on the palm of her hands. Before too long the two gazed into each others eyes as they communicated silently once again, and Yuichi reached down and inserted his firm manhood deep within the crevice between Yachiru's legs prompting her to let out a moan that Yuichi stifled by giving her yet another kiss. As he started to thrust he could see her wince in a mix of pleasure and pain and whenever he would slow down in fear that he was hurting her, she would give him a pleading look not to stop and so he would continue.

After a half hour he felt her clench around his pelvic region and he smiled as he watched her bite her lip, and after she eased up he rolled over onto his back and positioned her on top, and within minutes she could see him make a similar face as he pointed his toes in pure pleasure, and after an hour of repeated orgasms, they finished up and laid side by side facing each other as the reveled in the beauty of their love.

Truly the two were in a state of complete and utter bliss, it was as if the world around them and everyone in it had disappeared entirely, and neither gave much care, all they knew at that moment was each other and their love. Nothing else mattered, nothing else could match what they had done, he was hers and she was his and both of them knew it and wished it to be forever. Finally Yuichi pulled Yachiru in close to him before giving her another kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and back. "Yuichi?" She finally broke the deafening silence and Yuichi looked directly into her glistening eyes.

"Yes, what is it?" Yuichi asked as he rubbed her back.

"I love you so much. I wish this night would never end." Yachiru replied after a brief moment of silence and Yuichi gave a short chuckle. "What's so funny? I wasn't that bad was I?" She asked and Yuichi shook his head.

"No, you were phenomenal, it's just that now that we're engaged, even when tonight comes to an end we'll have many more nights down the road, but still I love you too Yachiru, and I will always be in love with you... Always." Yuichi replied before giving her a kiss.

"You really mean it?" Yachiru asked with a beaming smile.

"I'll never lie to you Yachiru, I love you more than anything, and more than anyone else loves anything. If I could I would give you the entire night sky filled with stars, if there's anything you want I will get it for you or die trying, just tell me." Yuichi replied and Yachiru started blushing, she never imagined anything could feel this wonderful, to be so in love and to be loved back, she was amazed that just one week prior she had been in love with Yuichi but had been content to watch him from a distance and now he was going to be hers forever, it was so unbelievable that it started to scare her to think it was a dream, but if it was a dream she never wanted to return to being awake, she wanted to spend eternity in this dream with the man she loved and the man that loved her back. "Yachiru?" Yuichi broke her train of thought and she looked up before receiving a kiss. "If this is a dream, please never let them wake me up." He stated softly and her eyes widened, he was feeling the exact same thing she was feeling, and realizing that she was sad that this had not happened sooner, she knew that she loved him for as long as she cared to remember, and he had similar feelings, if only they had been closer in age, this would have happened a lot sooner.

"Yuichi, you said you'd be willing to get me anything I wanted, right?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Anything, or so help me I will die trying." Yuichi replied before kissing her on the forehead.

"C-can you give me a child of my own?" Yachiru asked nervously as if expecting that to be one thing he would refuse to give her.

"If that is what you want I will do whatever I can, but be warned we'll be doing this every night until I know beyond any doubt that you are pregnant." Yuichi replied and Yachiru's eyes widened. "I told you, starting from Friday night I have devoted my life to you, so anything you want no matter what I will do my best to give you, that I promise you." He continued and Yachiru gave him a very passionate kiss before nestling herself in his arms and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning when the two awoke they were instantly flustered yet at the same time calm, as they stared sleepily into each others eyes they silently reminisced about the night before as they both went in for a kiss. "You know I have to tell you something." Yuichi stated as they both climbed out of bed before getting dressed in their shihakushos.

"What is it?" Yachiru asked as she covered her chest before fastening the badge to her left arm.

"Well, you can feel free to disagree if you want, but I really like your breasts." Yuichi replied as he started blushing and Yachiru started blushing as well while a giddy smile covered her face, he was kind of nervous to come out and say it in case she would get upset about him being a pervert but after the night before he knew that he wanted her to know that he loved everything about the body that she was self-conscious about.

"You mean you don't think they're too small?" Yachiru asked as she grabbed her breasts.

"I think they're perfect, or rather you're perfect in every way, and that actually reminds me of something else." Yuichi replied and she gave him an inquisitive look.

"What is it this time?" Yachiru asked as she started blushing.

"Well all night last night you never once yelled at me for not warning you before I did this." Yuichi replied before giving her a kiss, and while he was kissing her he grabbed her bottom before lifting her up to his height making her tremble in ecstasy.

"Yuichi, I have gotten used to you kissing me spontaneously, but when you do that it's almost like I loose control of my body." Yachiru replied as the two left the room to head downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Yuichi." Rukia greeted and she noticed the ring on Yachiru's finger. "Oh, and good morning to you too, Yachiru Kurosaki." She teased and Yachiru started blushing as she admired her ring and Ichigo nearly choked on his breakfast.

"Yuichi what is that?" Ichigo asked as he pointed at the ring Yachiru was wearing.

"Oh, that would be my fiance's engagement ring." Yuichi replied nonchalantly as he sat down next to Yachiru at the table.

"So you two really do love each other." Ichigo stated absentmindedly and Yuichi gave him a scowl.

"Uh, yeah, that's what we tried telling you last night before you interrupted me sparking that small fight last night... Oh, and I'm sorry for attacking you dad, I was out of line, even if you had angered me, with Kuchiki blood in my veins I should have had enough self control to keep my calm and explain things in a much more civil manner." Yuichi replied, but had Rukia and Byakuya not been there, Ichigo would have said that the Kuchiki blood was probably why he reacted in such a hostile way.

"So you found the right timing last night then?" Byakuya asked after taking a sip of his tea.

"Well yeah, we don't need everything to be as fancy as possible for us to have a touching moment, and last night the way she was staring into my eyes I knew that I couldn't wait any longer, and so I had to ask her." Yuichi replied as he started blushing, and a few moments later they heard a knock at the door and when they heard a maid open it, they heard a very familiar voice shouting for Yuichi to come out. "Dad do see what I was getting at last night? The guy's obviously got something wrong with him, and whatever it is its no simple matter." He continued as he stood up and left the table heading towards the front door grabbing Kaminari Tora from the wall-rack.

When Yuichi made it to the door he was less than surprised to see Ikito standing there furious. "Yachiru never went home last night, she's here isn't she! Go get my wife and leave us alone!" Ikito shouted and Yuichi gave him a smirk.

"You know at first it was annoying but now it's just plain comical. Maybe you should get your head examined, and I'll say this one more time slowly so that even you won't be able to misunderstand. Yachiru does not love you, she is obviously not your wife and after last night, she is promised to be my wife, and if you bother either of us again or any of our family and friends for that matter, I will take matters into my own hands, now go away before _you_ really regret it." Yuichi replied slowly before the man drew his zanpakuto and Yuichi let out a sigh.

"Pummel! Bakuhatsu Tebukuro!" Ikito shouted and once again the metallic boxing-glove appeared on his right hand, but when Yuichi went to draw his zanpakuto, Ikito was quick to actually do something smart for him. "Bakudo number one, Sai!" He shouted and before Yuichi could draw Kaminari Tora, he found his hands bound behind his back. "Now die!" He shouted as he lunged through the doorway at Yuichi who dodged by jumping back several feet and when he watched Ikito punch the ground there was a slight explosion.

"Tch, don't want to get hit by that." Yuichi thought as he dodged another attack before kicking Ikito in the side of the head.

"Damn you how dare you kick me, why don't you just hold still so I can kill you?" Ikito kept swinging wildly at Yuichi who had retreated to the living room as he continued to fend off the man using kicks alone.

"I think I see what you did, you found an academy student and probably forced them to show you a bakudo, but the thing with sai is, it only restrains my arms, so I can still fight you even with my arms behind my back." Yuichi stated, but right after that, Ikito launched a coffee-table at Yuichi obstructing his view long enough to get a hit in slamming Yuichi back into the wall behind him. "Okay now I'm starting to get really mad!" Yuichi shouted and using the power of hanki he undid the binding seal before drawing his zanpakuto. "Strike! Kaminari Tora!" He shouted but seeing Yuichi break free of the kido came as a surprise to Ikito.

"Th-that's not possible, the bind should only be released at my command, how is this possible?" Ikito asked in horror before backing up into Ichigo.

"Well I know from firsthand experience that if you have a much higher riatsu than the one casting it, you can break free from a simple binding seal like that, but also Yuichi has been trained by some of the best Soul Reapers around, and I suspect he used an ability called hanki that he probably learned from Yoruichi Shihoin it calls for the practitioner to counter a kido by releasing a perfectly opposite rush of riatsu." Ichigo explained as he glared down at the pitiful man.

"Y-you don't scare me!" Ikito shouted before going to punch Ichigo with Bakuhatsu Tebukuro, but Ichigo caught the punch barehanded before crushing the shikai in his grip.

"Well I've had enough of you, my son and Yachiru love each other and there is no room for someone else in their relationship, and yet you keep on stalking both of them and even causing problems for them, well I'm fed up with you, you're coming with me while I go have a nice chat with Yamamoto." Ichigo grunted as he grabbed the man by the collar of his shihakusho.

"No, I can't leave, Yachiru needs me, I know she does, I know she loves me more than that kid, she has to!" Ikito pleaded and as he was being carried out he noticed the ring on Yachiru's finger. "See she does love me, she's wearing my engagement ring that I gave her yesterday, please have a heart let me be with my wife after I kill that little bastard!" He shouted and Yuichi watched with a disgusted look as Ichigo carried the insane Soul Reaper through the ruined house before vanishing using shunpo.

"Seriously, he went there? Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't I give you that ring last night?" Yuichi asked Yachiru as he stood next to her.

"Uh, yeah, maybe he's actually having some kind of strange identity crisis." Yachiru replied as Byakuya and Rukia surveyed the damage. "Wait you're not hurt are you? I saw him hit you with a direct attack." She continued as Yuichi stared down into her eyes with a soft smile.

"After this I'll be perfectly fine." Yuichi replied before giving Yachiru a kiss, and they were both relieved that finally something would be done about their crazy stalker.

Chapter 3 end – Oh whew that was a long chapter, for those of you who wanted more of the XXX scene, i'm sorry but as a straight man I was mentally uncomfortable writing a description about another naked man even if it was a character I created. Also I know that I said he would work on his bankai in this chapter but after the first confrontation with Ikito I decided to go in a different direction, and while many of you might think that less than a week of dating before proposing is not good, keep in mind that the two secretly loved the other for years before they got together, anyway next chapter I am going to do what I can to give you the bankai training, and another confrontation with Uryu though this time he'll have more quincies with him, anyway R&R, and i'll continue to write, of course I think i'm going to put my other fic on hold, I don't know why but I really enjoy writing this one for the most part. (Shunpo away to write chapter 4)

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach but if I did Rukia and Ichigo would have been together before the soul society arc.


	4. Bankai!

**Chapter 4: Bankai!**

As very stressed butlers and maids surveyed the damage done to the living room and hallway as well as the kitchen from the night before, Byakuya ushered Yuichi to the training field behind the manor. "So what's this about?" Yuichi asked with Kaminari Tora still in his hand.

"Sheath your zanpakuto, we will begin training you for bankai." Byakuya replied as he stared at Yuichi who grew an expression of surprise.

"What? We're going to start training for bankai now?" Yuichi asked.

"Yes we are, however I expect you to achieve it in five days from today." Byakuya stated and Yuichi's eyes widened.

"five days! But it takes many years to achieve bankai under normal conditions, I can't achieve it in just five days!" Yuichi exclaimed, but Byakuya shook his head.

"Think back, was it not even a week ago that your zanpakuto gave you the power of bankai temporarily? You are a special case, being that your zanpakuto is cooperative to that extent with you, the time period for training to obtain bankai can be generally far shorter than it would normally be. So we will begin with jinzen." Byakuya replied as he sat on the ground with his legs folded.

"Jinzen? What's jinzen?" Yuichi asked as he sat down in front of Byakuya.

"Jinzen will allow you to communicate much more productively with your zanpakuto. Where as when you learned shikai you had to enter into the spirit world of your zanpakuto, through jinzen you will pull your zanpakuto's spirit into manifesting in our world. I expect that process to take no longer than three days." Byakuya replied as he placed Senbonzakura on his lap. "To use jinzen you place your zanpakuto on your lap as so, and meditate until you form a solid connection, after that you must do whatever you can to materialize it's spirit." He finished and Yuichi placed his zanpakuto over his lap before closing his eyes.

"I need to make a solid connection and bring it out... Right I can do this." Yuichi thought as Byakuya, his mother, and Yachiru stood by watching with great interest. As the hours seemed to tick away Yuichi showed no signs of movement, but as he was meditating he could not make a connection with his zanpakuto, and finally after the sun had set Byakuya decided to have him call it a day.

"Yuichi we're done for today." Byakuya stated as he gently nudged Yuichi.

"We're done? But we just started fifteen minutes ago, and I couldn't concentrate with all the roaring I heard." Yuichi replied, but then he noticed that it was no longer morning and that the sun was already gone for the day.

"No you've been meditating for several hours now, and there was no sound that we could hear aside from your breathing. This is a good sign, it seems that you successfully heard your zanpakuto, but unfortunately you couldn't understand what it was saying to you. While it seemed to be only fifteen minutes for you as I said many hours have passed, and that is a clear indication that you have succeeded in making a good contact, but still you have a lot of work ahead of you." Byakuya replied and Yuichi looked around at the grins on the faces of everyone present.

"So did you see it, did she come out?" Yuichi asked and they all shot him a blank stare.

"So your zanpakuto is a female, that's interesting." Ichigo stated having returned from Yamamoto's office a few hours earlier. "But no we didn't see anything other than you sitting there all day." He continued. "But Byakuya if you really want him to train for bankai wouldn't it be best to ask Urahara for assistance, after all he has a device that could help him achieve bankai in three days, that I've personally used myself." He continued but Yuichi shook his head.

"No dad, while I read in the history books in the academy that you had good reason for hastily achieving bankai, I want to do this naturally." Yuichi stated as he looked down at Kaminari Tora with a warm smile. "I don't want to force her in an unnatural way of achieving bankai." He continued and Ichigo let out a sigh.

"Well if you ever change your mind just let me know and I'll contact Urahara." Ichigo replied before the five of them went inside

As they all sat down for dinner Yuichi was gorging himself on as much food as he could fit into his stomach. "Yuichi don't you think you're going a little overboard on the food?" Yachiru asked as Yuichi covered his plate for a third time before shaking his head.

"No I just can't seem to satisfy my hunger, I don't know why but I can't seem to get full." Yuichi replied before jamming his mouth full of rice.

"That's to be expected Yachiru, even though today it was just meditation, he was being drained of his riatsu. So it's normal for him to be beyond starving." Rukia added as Yuichi jammed some sushi in his already stuffed mouth.

"Well Yachiru hasn't started training for bankai yet, or at least I don't think she has so she wouldn't know." Zaraki stated after being led into the kitchen my a maid.

"Oh Kenny what brings you by?" Yachiru asked as Zaraki sat down at the table.

"Well I heard that the bastard Ikito was hassling you two again, you want me to make him scared to where he'll never come within a mile of you two ever again?" Zaraki asked as Ichigo handed him a plate of food.

"Well I took him to see Yamamoto this morning and he was going to have Ikito tried in front of central forty-six on crimes of disturbing the peace as well as harassment." Ichigo replied. "He should be locked up for a few years and after that if he doesn't stop, he will be stripped of his riatsu and his zanpakuto scheduled for immediate destruction." He finished before taking a sip of his tea.

"That's great, but I don't think his zanpakuto deserves to be destroyed, it's not like it's guilty." Yuichi added before slurping up some ramen.

"True, but that is what Yamamoto will push for seeing as how Ikito has been in trouble numerous times for disturbing the peace in a state of drunken rowdiness." Ichigo replied as Yuichi jammed more food in his mouth.

"So the kid popped the question already?" Zaraki asked as he stared down at the ring on Yachiru's hand and Yachiru and Yuichi both blushed before nodding. "So when's the wedding and you will serve sake right?" He asked and Yuichi nearly choked on his food.

"Well we haven't really planned a date, I mean he only proposed to me last night, but I was hoping we could get married this summer on Yuichi's birthday." Yachiru replied and Yuichi looked over into her eyes.

"Y-you want it to be on my birthday?" Yuichi asked as he set his chopsticks down for the first time that night.

"Yeah, I mean it would fit right? We got together on my birthday and we'll get married on yours." Yachiru replied innocently as she started blushing still not used to the pleasant reality of them being engaged.

"So about the sake." Zaraki interrupted. "You will serve it at your wedding right?" He asked impatiently and Yuichi gave a hesitant nod. "So you staying here again tonight?" He asked and Yachiru started fidgeting nervously as she looked at Yuichi and his family.

"Well I don't see any problem if she wants to." Rukia and Byakuya replied in unison.

"Well just remember that while you two had the week off, remember that come Monday, I expect to see you bright and early in the barracks for the daily combat exercises." Zaraki stated before chowing down on the dinner that had been offered to him.

The rest of dinner went pretty well but Rukia and Byakuya let out a sudden gasp when they all saw a butterfly flutter in through the closed window. "White? Are they using a new type of hell butterfly now?" Yuichi asked as he reached out his hand and let the white butterfly rest on his finger.

"Hey look at that he likes you!" Yachiru exclaimed as she looked down at the butterfly before it fluttered up landing on her nose.

"How can you tell if it's a he or a she? Oh well it seems to like you too." Yuichi pointed out and Byakuya cleared his throat.

"Those aren't new, they've been around for centuries." Byakuya stated as he reached his hand out to the butterfly that seemed content to ignore the man. "Just as I thought, its definitely a Shiro Chou." He stated and Rukia went red in the face as Yuichi, Yachiru, Zaraki, and Ichigo gave them a confused look.

"Yeah we can see that it's a white butterfly, but what's it doing if it isn't here to deliver a message?" Ichigo asked as he grabbed for the butterfly but Rukia grabbed his hand before shaking her head violently.

"Don't touch it!" Rukia shouted and everyone but Byakuya looked at her with an even more confused expression.

"She's right, you can't touch it or it will die, it needs to be around those two." Byakuya added as Yuichi and Yachiru gave a confused look at the butterfly.

"Okay, can someone tell us what its for?" Yuichi asked growing impatient as he stared at the butterfly that was now resting on the back of his hand.

"Shiro Chou is a wonderful gift, its here to bring only one message." Rukia replied with a tearful grin.

"And that would be?" Yuichi asked as the Shiro Chou fluttered over to Yachiru.

"It's here to inform you two that you are going to be parents yourselves." Byakuya replied and Yuichi's and Yachiru's minds went blank.

"That's right, you see when two souls become involved and eventually get down to business, there's always a possibility of having a child, that is where the Shiro Chou comes in, once they have done the deed and are to have a child they are blessed with a Shiro Chou, the Shiro Chou is the soul of their unborn child and before it can be born it must feed on the riatsu of both its parents, however if it feeds on the riatsu of another it will die, hence why I stopped Ichigo from touching it, and as you could see when Byakuya went to let it rest of his finger only to be ignored, it will only come to the two of you. Your riatsu mixed together to give birth to it only your riatsu can nourish it, any riatsu from anyone else would be like a poison." Rukia explained with full-color pictures of bunnies.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up, wait a minute, pause. You're saying that this is our child?" Yuichi replied as he looked down at the Shiro Chou and Rukia nodded. "And all babies born from souls are first like this?" He asked and Rukia nodded again. "Then you lied about carrying me for nine months!" He shouted but Rukia shook her head.

"No, you see about two months before we got married we went down to the human world to see if things between Ichigo and his friends had changed, well while in our gigais we got into it, and when I left my gigai you came with me, that's why I was able to carry you for nine months instead of having a Shiro Chou follow me and Ichigo around." Rukia explained calmly.

"So here's the question, do you continue your bankai training and face overwhelming exhaustion or do you abandon it so that you will only be slightly exhausted? Either way your child will not be affected." Byakuya replied as Yuichi and Yachiru stared down lovingly at the Shiro Chou.

"No, I'll continue my bankai training, only five days of exhaustion right? I can deal with that." Yuichi replied as he stared at the Shiro Chou flapping it's wings slowly in a state of content.

"Well it's not just meditation to bring your zanpakuto into our world, you also have to force it into submission, are you sure you can fight your zanpakuto in a weakened state?" Byakuya asked, but Yuichi gave him a confident nod and Byakuya could see the resolve in his eyes.

"Yes I know I can do this, I'm going to have to be strong to defend our child from danger right, and bankai will help me do that even further." Yuichi replied confidently as the Shiro Chou appeared to fall asleep.

"Hmm, all this talk of butterflies and bankais is boring, Yachiru just don't overexert yourself, and don't let him do the same. I don't want anything to happen to basically my first grandchild." Zaraki stated, and Yachiru widened her eyes, it was the first time Zaraki had mentioned that he saw her as a daughter he never had, and it made her blush in appreciation of his comment.

"Don't worry our child will be fine." Yachiru replied as she cupped the Shiro Chou in her hands.

"Just remember, don't let anyone touch it, and never let it get too far away, if it is separated from either of you for very long it will loose strength before dying, so be careful never to let it out of your sight." Byakuya warned before they finished dinner.

When they had finished they all went out into the living room to continue a conversation about the increase in hollow sightings. "I think it has something to do with the increased amount of souls with riatsu in Rukongai, honestly I think that in the coming years it would be a good idea to at least teach them how to channel their riatsu effectively." Rukia suggested, but on the loveseat Yuichi and Yachiru were less than interested in the conversation as they both watched as the Shiro Chou slept.

"So what will we name it?" Yuichi asked after a long period of silence.

"Well I think that if it's a girl you should name it, but if it's a boy I want to name him." Yachiru protested.

"Okay, you have any names in mind?" Yuichi asked as he looked over into Yachiru's eyes.

"No, but I always wanted to have a son." Yachiru replied as she looked up at Yuichi.

"Hmm, that's not very good reasoning. Still I guess it would fit, I mean I really hope we have a little girl." Yuichi replied as he started blushing.

"Why do you want a girl?" Yachiru asked with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Well, I'm not really sure, maybe it's because I know how my dad acts around grandpa and it's similar to how me and dad interact, that I don't want to go through that with my child." Yuichi answered truthfully. "So why do you want a son?" He asked.

"Well I think that if we have a son he'll probably look like you, and I want to have a handsome child." Yachiru replied, but before they could continue their conversation another Shiro Chou fluttered in through another closed window.

"Uh, is that for us too?" Yuichi asked in surprise before the Shiro Chou landed on his head.

"T-twins!" Yachiru exclaimed with a shriek startling Yuichi, both Shiro Chous, and the other adults who looked over and dropped their jaws at the sight of the second white butterfly.

"Oh my god, that's incredible!" Rukia exclaimed as the four adults crowded around them.

"Well twins usually run in the family, so does that mean that you had a set of twins in your biological family?" Yuichi asked as he looked at Yachiru who merely shrugged.

"Well actually, and I can't believe I completely forgot about them, but Yuichi my little sisters are twins, so you get that from my family, of course that doesn't mean that you didn't get it from Rukia, we don't know much about her family, or Yachiru's family either so we can't say, but I don't think it matters too much at this point." Ichigo explained but he noticed a look of fury growing on his son's face.

"Dad, is there any other family you haven't told me about?" Yuichi asked through gritted teeth.

"Well now that you mention it I am related to Yoruichi and the Soul King." Ichigo replied and everyone shot him a blank stare. "I'm joking, I'm joking, lighten up will you." He stated after a brief moment of silence.

After another hour of conversations, Zaraki left and everyone proceeded to go to bed, though Yuichi and Yachiru remained awake in his room as they watched the Shiro Chous sleep peacefully on either chest. "See I told you I'd give you anything you wanted." Yuichi stated breaking the silence between the two of them.

"Yeah..." Yachiru replied quietly as she nestled in closer to Yuichi. "I wonder if we're going to have two boys, two girls, or a boy and a girl, and if they'll be identical or fraternal." She continued before Yuichi gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I just can't wait until they change into actual children, maybe tomorrow while I'm training you should take them and go see Captain Unohana, she might be able to tell us more about them." Yuichi stated, and Yachiru nodded. "Though still I must say that I have some crazy luck, last night was my first time, and now we're going to be parents." He continued as he rubbed Yachiru's stomach. "You don't know how happy it makes me to have children with you, like I said it's as if my dreams keep coming true one after the other." He continued and Yachiru nodded slightly as the Shiro Chou on Yuichi's chest awoke and fluttered over to it's sibling. "You know, we completely forgot about our date tonight." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but I think this is far better than a date, hands down. I just hope we don't get bothered by Ikito anymore, I can just see him trying to hurt our kids." Yachiru replied.

"Well dad said he took care of it, but still I can't help but get the feeling we haven't seen the last of him." Yuichi added as a shiver ran down his back. "Well if he does decide to bother us, I'll do what I must to keep you and our children safe." He finished and after giving Yachiru a few passionate kisses the two drifted off to sleep.

The next morning came very quickly indeed, and Yuichi and Yachiru exhausted from the Shiro Chous feeding off of their spiritual energy, found it very hard to wake up. "Oh I never thought that they would drain us like that." Yachiru replied sleepily. "Are you sure you can handle bankai training on top of this?" She asked, but Yuichi just nodded confidently.

"I'll just have to eat more." Yuichi joked as they left the room with one of the Shiro Chous on each of their shoulder.

When the two had gone downstairs they were greeted by Yuichi's parents and uncle, Zaraki, and Ikkaku and Yumichika as well as Unohana. "Good morning." Everyone replied one-by-one as the two made their ways to the kitchen table for breakfast.

"Hmm what's everyone doing here?" Yuichi asked and Rukia was quick to answer the question.

"Well Zaraki, Ikkaku, and Yumichika are here to see Yachiru and the Shiro Chous, and Unohana is here to monitor your vitals as you continue your bankai training." Rukia replied and Yuichi and Yachiru nodded their heads sleepily.

"Yeah, and I want to see the ring more closely before I give it my beauty-seal-of-approval." Yumichika asked before holding Yachiru's hand to where he could see the ring. "Hmm, fine cut, it glistens very brightly, and its size is impressive, all in all I give it an a minus." He continued and Yuichi shot him a glare.

"Well I don't care what you think, I think it's a very beautiful ring, and Yuichi spent a long time studying various other rings and thought that this would be perfect for me." Yachiru replied.

"Well I can't believe Yachiru is actually going to be a mother." Ikkaku stated as he glanced between the two Shiro Chous. "Are you sure these will become actual children one day?" He asked as he glanced over at Unohana.

"Yes, Shiro Chous will definitely form into actual human shaped souls being that their parents are human shaped." Unohana replied with a warm smile.

"Hmm, well can I hold one?" Ikkaku stated as he reached for one, but Yuichi and Yachiru quickly shielded the two butterflies. "What gives? I'm not going to hurt them if that's what you're worried about." He continued in irritation.

"On the contrary, the Shiro Chous must not be touched by anyone other than their parents, your riatsu would be a very toxic poison to them and they would most certainly die." Unohana warned as the smile faded from her face and Ikkaku's eyes widened.

"Sorry, I had no idea." Ikkaku replied in embarrassment as Yuichi scarfed down his breakfast.

"Okay I'm ready to start training again." Yuichi stated before ushering the Shiro Chou on his shoulder over to its mother. When they all followed Yuichi and Byakuya to the training field, Yuichi wasted no time in getting to the jinzen, and a few moments later he could hear a low growl. "Is that you Kaminari Tora?" He called out and he was met with a fierce roar, but Yuichi didn't flinch, he knew what had to be done, but knowing what needed to be done and how to go about doing it were two very different aspects. "Kaminari Tora, if you can hear me I want to see you in the real world, please come out with me." He stated calmly, and in the inner-world he soon found himself staring into the face of a fearsome tiger the size of a large elephant. "There you are." He uttered with a soft smile.

Normally seeing a beast of this size would have scared him into fleeing, but this was different, even though the tiger in front of him was clearly its own entity, it felt to Yuichi that it was a part of him, and that the tiger was nothing to fear. "Yuichi Kurosaki, you have come yet again for my power, is what I give you not enough?" Kaminari Tora finally spoke without moving it's jaws.

"I need to be stronger, I have a woman that I love and wish to protect her, I have two children on the way that I need to keep safe, but in order to do that I need to be stronger... I need your power... All of it." Yuichi replied as he held a firm resolve in his eyes.

"My power is not one that protects." Kaminari Tora replied as she looked away.

"I'm aware of that, but you're offensive capabilities when faced with an adversary would give me the chance to live on to stay with my family, and upon defeating my enemies I will keep them from getting close, so with a purely offensive power I can still protect." Yuichi reasoned.

Kaminari Tora stood there for a moment as she contemplated what Yuichi had said to her. "I will test you then, but for now you have weakened, call upon me once you have rested and recovered and I will see if you are worthy of my full power." Kaminari Tora replied before Yuichi snapped back to reality.

"Yuichi, how did it go?" Yachiru asked as Yuichi tried to stand but failed.

"I need help." Yuichi replied before going limp as he lost consciousness.

"Yuichi!" Yachiru exclaimed as she and Unohana rushed to his side. "What's wrong, he's going to be alright isn't he?" She asked in a panic, and Unohana nodded with a warm smile.

"He's merely exhausted himself past his normal limits, just give me a few moments to heal him and he should be conscious enough to tell us about what he experienced." Unohana assure Yachiru before going to work on Yuichi.

Much to Yachiru's relief it only took a couple of minutes before Yuichi was awake. "Yuichi!" Yachiru exclaimed startling the Shiro Chous who had decided to perch themselves on her shoulders.

"Oh, man am I beat." Yuichi replied drearily as he struggled to sit up.

"Easy now, you're still weak from jinzen." Unohana stated as she took a pill out from the medicine bag she was carrying. "Here take this, it should help you recover your riatsu more quickly for the next few hours." She continued as she handed the capsule to Yuichi who in turn swallowed it.

"Well I made contact, and once I'm back at full strength Kaminari Tora is going to test me to see if I'm worthy of bankai." Yuichi stated as Ichigo and Byakuya helped him up before aiding him on getting to the kitchen to eat.

"As expected it took two days to make contact, but tomorrow begins the hard part, fighting to subdue your zanpakuto. For the time being it would be best if you allow Yachiru to care for the Shiro Chous, you won't want anything to weaken you for this stage of training." Byakuya explained as Yuichi began to eat furiously, but as quickly as he began to eat there came a knock on the door.

"Oh Hanataro what a pleasant surprise, what is it?" Unohana asked as a very panicked Hanataro came in.

"He isn't here yet is he?" Hanataro asked, and hearing that sent a wave of dread over Yuichi, without having to be told he knew what Hanataro meant by the question and in his weakened state he knew that he was in no shape to deal with the impending problem.

"What do you mean?" Unohana asked as the smile once again faded from her face.

"Its Ikito, isn't it?" Yuichi asked as he took a break from his dinner, and Hanataro nodded shakily.

"He feigned sickness and when someone went in to treat him, he assaulted her and escaped from his cell, I had heard that he had a problem with Yuichi so I thought he might've come here." Hanataro explained.

"Well lets count, Ichigo makes one captain, then there's Byakuya, Unohana, and Zaraki, that makes four actual captains in one room, and Rukia has a captain-class riatsu, so that's basically five captains, then Yuichi, Yachiru, myself, and Ikkaku make four lieutenant-class Soul Reapers." Yumichika stated. "I don't think even someone as dimwitted as Ikito would be foolish enough to come here, even he would have to be able to sense all the high riatsu in this building. He'd be walking into a death sentence." He finished and everyone agreed.

That night Yuichi had nightmares pertaining to his bankai training, not failing in the training itself, but of the time following his training when he was at his weakest, he could find none of his family and friends and only saw Yachiru in Ikito's grasp, and the Shiro Chou lying on the ground lifeless, and Ikito cackling eccentrically at Yuichi for being weak. The nightmare lasted all night until Yachiru woke him in the morning. "Yachiru!" He shouted as he grabbed her around her shoulders placing her in a tight hug. "Oh thank god you're alright!" He exclaimed as he held her tightly.

"Yuichi are you alright?" Yachiru asked with a confused expression on her face. "Did you have a nightmare?" She asked her with a tone of voice full of concern.

"Yeah, maybe Ikito's escape got to me, because last night I had a dream where I was just finishing with jinzen and I saw you in Ikito's arms and the Shiro Chous were on the ground, and they weren't moving, it was so horrible." Yuichi replied as he trembled at the thought of the nightmare.

"Don't worry Yuichi, even if Ikito comes here he won't get a hold of me and he would die before he hurt our children." Yachiru replied but she could still see the torment plaguing Yuichi's eyes. "Yuichi don't be afraid, just like you hate seeing me upset, it hurts to see you upset to, so please stop dwelling on it." She continued before giving him a kiss that seemed to calm him down. "I love you Yuichi and no one is going to interfere with our love. No one and nothing." She continued before giving him another kiss. "Now let's go downstairs, I bet everyone's waiting for us." She finished as she made sure the Shiro Chous were on her shoulders.

When the two went downstairs they went through the same morning routine of conversing over breakfast before heading to the training field. "Before I begin I want to warn you all to stand back a little further than you have the past two days. Kaminari Tora isn't the smallest cat you'll ever see." Yuichi stated as he sat down to perform the jinzen meditation, and everyone backed up close to the house.

It only took a few minutes before Yuichi had established a connection with Kaminari Tora. "I see you're well rested and ready to go." Kaminari Tora pointed out as it appeared in front of Yuichi, and he in turn gave a confident nod. "Very well lets begin." She called out.

Outside as Yuichi meditated his zanpakuto had started to glow with a bright light before electricity started pouring out and after a few seconds shot into the sky that had suddenly clouded. "Here it comes." Byakuya pointed out, and a second later a powerful lightning bolt struck the ground leaving a glowing orb of yellow electricity in its wake before the orb of electricity took on the form of a giant tiger, and instantly Yuichi snapped out of his meditation as he drew the sword, now just a katana, out of it's sheath.

"Yuichi Kurosaki I shall test your medal and see if you are worthy of the Bestial Tempest that is my power!" Kaminari Tora's voice bellowed as Yuichi took a fighting stance and everyone present looked on in heavy anticipation.

"Kaminari Tora I will prove to you beyond the shadow of doubt that I am fit to wield your strength, and if I have to defeat you to prove it, so be it!" Yuichi shouted before charging at the tiger. As soon as he got within a relatively close range he went for a high attack as he rocketed off the ground before bringing his sword down for a vertical slash, but to the lightning-charged tiger his movements were slow enough that she could see every movement with unbelievable clarity and simply swatted him out of the air with one paw slamming Yuichi into one of the walls surrounding the field. "Okay note to self, she's fast, don't go for aerial attacks." He thought as he climbed to his feet.

"If that's how you fight then you are not fit for my strength, my power is that of a fierce feral urge to relentlessly assault any foe, without mercy. If you cannot manage that then you should give up and spare your body unnecessary injury." Kaminari Tora stated as she licked her paw.

"A feral urge to attack relentlessly huh? Well just watch I'll show you just how wild I can be!" Yuichi called back before once again going on the offensive.

This time he pulled his sheath out from the sash around his waist and he proceeded to swing both sword and sheath wildly at the zanpakuto spirit which blocked each swing by simply using one of her paws. "Hmm, so you do have a wildness to you, maybe I'll have to fight seriously too." Kaminari Tora replied before jumping back and when she landed she made the ground rumble slightly. "Get ready for this, Inazuma Tama Myaku!" She shouted as a large orb of electricity appeared in front of her open jaws, and the orb started to open from the area furthest away from her quickly receding back to her mouth, and once it appeared that the orb had completely vanished, a very powerful missile of electricity shot out at an amazing speed that Yuichi was just barely able to dodge, but to his dismay when the missile hit the ground it had exploded in a fury of electricity that had shocked his whole body into going numb.

"Well I'll admit that your attack just now was quite something indeed, but don't count me out yet! You may be the most powerful electric type zanpakuto, but I'm quite powerful myself!" Yuichi shouted as he shrugged off the numbness before going back on the offensive. This time he resorted to shunpo to quickly circle Kaminari Tora in an effort to confuse her as he switched direction several times making it appear as though there were multiple copies of himself.

On the sidelines Byakuya's eyes widened, sure he had trained Yuichi himself to use shunpo, but this was on a whole other level, then again the only person he had ever seen use shunpo in a battle was in his fight against Ichigo, but Yuichi appeared to be moving even quicker than Yoruichi. "Impressive!" Byakuya exclaimed as everyone watched with a mixture of excitement and utter surprise at how well Yuichi was faring against his zanpakuto's spirit.

"Hmm, so this kid has some tricks after all." Kaminari Tora thought as she struggled to keep up with Yuichi, but just as she thought she had a lock on him, her eyes widened at the sight of several copies of him standing shoulder to shoulder all around her. "Wha-what is this!" She exclaimed as she tried to discern which one was the real Yuichi.

"You know I think even Yoruichi would be amazed at Yuichi's speed, to use shunpo to make that many afterimages is insane!" Ichigo exclaimed in astonishment as he watched the awesome display of speed.

"I get it now." Byakuya stated as he narrowed his eyes on the battle.

"You do?" Ichigo asked as they all gave him a look of questioning.

"Yes, normally when one uses shunpo they channel their spirit energy into their legs to help them move at a much higher rate, however Yuichi has an electrified spirit energy, so for him to channel it into his legs to use shunpo it's not hard to imagine that it would quicken his speed to much greater heights. Yes truly Yuichi understands the power of electricity very well indeed if he can use shunpo to this extent, however one must question, how long can he keep it going?" Byakuya replied as he watched Yuichi begin to attack Kaminari Tora from every direction, but the zanpakuto used her riatsu to cover herself in a cloak of electricity softening the attacks.

"Tch, I'm not through yet!" Yuichi shouted after appearing at the far side of the training field. "Ye lord!" He shouted as he prepared to use a kido, but he was interrupted when Kaminari Tora uttered another technique.

"Inazuma Rasen Tsume!" Kaminari Tora shouted before cloaking herself in electricity once more as she jumped toward Yuichi in a spiraling motion.

"D-damn, this is going to really hurt!" Yuichi thought as he rushed to get out of the way, but even with his speed he didn't react quick enough to dodge unscathed and his left arm and a portion of his left leg were burned slightly by the shear power of the electricity that had surrounded Kaminari Tora, the burns while not severe hurt like hell from being charged with electricity.

"You seem to be taking the damage pretty hard. You should give up on your aspirations of obtaining my power and try again once you've trained up for a few more decades. This battle is-" Kaminari Tora was interrupted by an enraged Yuichi.

"No! This battle is over when I make you submit, I don't care if I have to fight you all night, I'll keep going until you're down. Attack attack attack, and never let up! There is no retreat, there is no surrender, there is no defeat, I will make you submit, and I will have your power, I will win!" Yuichi shouted as he got down on all fours before resuming his assault, though now he had ceased to fight as he normally would and now he appeared to fight on instinct as he charged onward with explosive power.

With each attack he pushed Kaminari Tora back a little further, his assault was overwhelming to say the least and Kaminari Tora was beginning to realize that he wasn't just some weak kid, that he was more than that, he was an animal, a fierce wild beast, and the way he was fighting now reflected it, and in a move of shear madness Yuichi once again took to the skies with a very powerful jump he was now higher than he had ever jumped and he looked down on his zanpakuto's spirit with a feral smirk he began to come back down. "Strike! Kaminari Tora!" He shouted as he came down and he took on the form of a lightning bolt as he rocketed toward the spirit that was too shocked to move, and right as he made his impact there was a blinding flash and he had forced his zanpakuto into submission.

In the midst of the blinding flash it was as if time had stopped as he stared eye-to-eye with the bewildered spirit. "Do you see now? This power is used to attack. This power, this strength, it isn't for defending your loved ones, it is for striking down your enemies with the savage fury of lightning, this is the power of the Bestial Tempest. This power is Yaban'na Arashi, and may you use it well." Kaminari Tora explained before she returned to the zanpakuto.

When the flash had subsided everyone was looking on at Yuichi as his riatsu poured out of him, and they could see it quite clearly, the riatsu was yellow taking on the form of a savage tiger and brimming with electricity, but more than that, his power was equal to that of a captain's. "He... He did it." They all stated in disbelief as Yuichi looked down at Kaminari Tora.

"Fool, contrary to popular belief I believe the best defense is a good offense, if you overwhelm your enemy with your assault, they'll never be able to attack." Yuichi called to his zanpakuto before holding her up to the sky. "Bankai!" He cried and instantly a bolt of lightning struck his zanpakuto, and as it was piercing the ground everyone watching could see one claw tear out of the lightning bolt followed by another that ceased the lightning strike, and they saw it clear as day, on both hands were a set of claws a foot long, on his feet were a set of two more claws though these were only seven inches, and his shihakusho had materialized orange stripes identical to a tiger's fur. "Kaminari Tora, Yaban'na Arashi!" He cried as he turned to face the group of spectators who had been stunned into silence.

Byakuya was very impressed with his nephew, he had expected him to take three days with jinzen to communicated with his zanpakuto to materialize it, but Yuichi had done that in two days, and he expected him to fight his zanpakuto for two days, yet he forced her into submission in half the time. He was embarrassed to admit that sometimes he forgot how skilled of a Soul Reaper his nephew really was, but now he would never forget again. "Congratulations on acquiring your bankai Yuichi, it is as impressive as the day I first saw it." Byakuya admitted when Yuichi had walked up to them.

"Yuichi you did it, oh this is so great, but are you hurt, you looked like you took a pretty nasty hit from that move Inazuma Rasen Tsume." Yachiru replied as she examined Yuichi's shoulder and calf.

"Yes let me heal you, I can imagine you're probably in some pretty nasty pain." Unohana added as Yuichi's claws and shihakusho started to glow before the light concentrated up to his right shoulder and down his arm as he sealed his zanpakuto.

"Yes that would be very nice." Yuichi replied before collapsing on the ground in front of everyone.

"So how do you feel?" Yachiru asked as she sat down next to Yuichi on his right as she went to rub his back but was shocked when she went to touch, and Unohana met with a similar unpleasant reaction to touching Yuichi's body.

"I feel electrified." Yuichi replied as he struggled to keep himself from laughing, though the Shiro Chou didn't seem to mind the electricity that Yuichi had been charged with, in fact they seemed to enjoy the feel of their father's electrified riatsu. "Um, is that safe for them to be around me with all this electricity?" He asked in concern for his children.

"Yes it won't hurt them, you see the electricity whether it's generated by you or your zanpakuto, it is the same to them as your riatsu, so it's perfectly safe for them to be near you, of course if they touch you after you release a large amount of spiritual energy like you just did they will carry the charge and probably-" Unohana was interrupted when Yachiru yelped from being shocked when one of the Shiro Chous landed on her nose giving her a shock of electricity. "Shock Yachiru when they migrate back to her, though as with all electricity if you wait it out it will naturally ground itself, you seem to control your riatsu pretty well, so shocking anyone shouldn't be too much of an issue once you're calm." She explained and sure enough after a few minutes, Yuichi was no longer shocking to the touch.

"Yuichi how does it feel to be able to use bankai at will now?" Rukia asked as she helped her son to his feet after Unohana finished healing him.

"I feel like I've gotten a lot stronger." Yuichi replied as he looked down at Kaminari Tora at his waist. "Is this what it means to have bankai? It's almost scary how different I feel now." He stated as he clenched his right hand into a fist.

"Yes I had lieutenant-class riatsu myself before I achieved my bankai, but once I obtained it, I had captain-class riatsu just like you do now." Rukia replied.

As the group went to head inside Yuichi could feel the rapid approach of a familiar riatsu and a scowl quickly formed before he turned around and saw Ikito standing in the field he had just obtained his bankai in. "You bastard, why can't you just leave us alone?" Yuichi asked as he glared at the man.

"I've come to kill you and those damn butterflies and take back what's rightfully mine. Pummel! Bakuhatsu Tebukuro!" Ikito shouted. "This time even with your shikai you're no match for me!" He shouted some more, but Yuichi gave him a smirk.

"I think it's about time someone knocked some sense in you and give you a lesson in humility." Yuichi replied as he drew Kaminari Tora before holding it up to the sky. "Bankai!" He shouted and Ikito's eyes widened as Yuichi was engulfed in a bolt of lightning once more before tearing his way out of the bolt of lightning. "Kaminari Tora, Yaban'na Arashi!" He shouted as he took a fighting stance, but even Ikito knew it would be foolish to take Yuichi on at this point.

"Tch, damn! Why you! Why do you have to be the one Yachiru likes! Why do you have to be so strong! Why do you have to get bankai and grow stronger! Why won't you just let her go!" Ikito shouted and Yuichi glared at him. "Well next time you see me, I'll have my own bankai, and I'll kill you then and your children and then Yachiru will be mine!" He shouted as he made his retreat but before he could get away Yuichi used shunpo to cut him off.

"No! This time you're losing that arm permanently!" Yuichi shouted but before he swung at Ikito, the man doubled-back in a panic.

"S-shit, this time he really is going to kill me!" Ikito thought in a panic before Yuichi appeared in front of him once again.

"Inazuma Tsume!" Yuichi shouted and his claws on his hands became enveloped in electricity before he ran the claw on his right hand through the right side of Ikito's chest.

"Ugh, no! Ugh, please stop, ugh, have mercy!" Ikito begged, but Yuichi was through dealing with the man, this time he had gone too far to go back.

"Mercy! You can threaten me all you want, you can spout your obnoxious delusions for all I care, but you threatened my wife and children, you'll get no mercy from me!" Yuichi shouted before swinging upward with his left claw lopping off Ikito's right arm. "Inazuma Tama Myaku!" He shouted as he pointed his left palm at Ikito's right arm on the ground, and the same orb of electricity as before appeared before receding and firing a blast of condensed but potent electricity that completely eradicated the limb leaving nothing but the man's sealed zanpakuto remaining. "Now take your sword and get out of my sight, and if I ever even see you again I promise you it will be the very last time!" He shouted and the man grabbed his sword before running off leaving Yuichi shaking with anger.

Unohana quickly approached Yuichi as he stared down at the section of ground where the charred remains of Ikito's arm laid. "Yuichi I must commend you for your patience, but as much as I'd like to stay and talk with you about your bankai and various other things, my duty is to heal the injured and now I must shake sure he doesn't bleed to death, so goodbye for now, but before I go, that was a pretty impressive display of self control, I don't think I would've been able to stop myself from killing him had I had children that he threatened." Unohana stated before disappearing using shunpo to catch up to the man.

"Don't worry, no one in Seireitei will allow that man anywhere near your children now, you have three captains that already value the lives of those Shiro Chous over the life of that fool, and there are several other captains that have a soft spot for both you and Yachiru, so by trying to hurt them the man would basically be challenging all of us to a duel to the death." Ichigo stated as he appeared next to Yuichi as he reverted Kaminari Tora back into her sealed form. "Now come one let's go have lunch, I can bet you're starving." He stated and Yuichi nodded.

As Yuichi approached Yachiru he could see that she was troubled and he bowed his head in shame that he didn't move quick enough to silence Ikito before saying what he had said. "I know what you're thinking." Yachiru stated as she looked into his eyes. "You're thinking that if you would've moved quicker he wouldn't have said what he did, but that's not what upsets me." She continued and Yuichi looked down into her beautiful red eyes. "What bothers me is that you are letting him get to you like this, only I should be able to affect your mood that much, now can you cheer up?" She asked with a warm smile before standing up on her tip-toes to give Yuichi a kiss. "And thanks for already seeing me as your wife... It makes me even happier that I'm in love with you." She finished before giving him another kiss and Yuichi finally put on a smile.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry I let him bother me like that. It won't happen again, my promise to you my wife." Yuichi replied before bending down to give her a kiss, and as he did he lifted her up once more before carrying her back into the house.

Chapter 4 end – So there you go, bankai baby yeah! I really enjoyed writing this chapter especially when I finally got to the epic battle scene between Yuichi and Kaminari Tora, and then again with the whole Ikito showing up and getting his arm destroyed hahaha, I know that it's mean to hate on my own OC but someone has to be the character everyone loves to hate so I thought how can I make someone into the biggest douchebag well I came up with Ikito, by the way now that I think about it I never described his appearance, well he looks like he's twice Yachiru's age and he's basically a terrifying mash-up of Tetsuzaimon and Ikkaku with a little bit of Ganju in there, yeah he's a creepy oldish guy that tends to go after barely legal girls, in other words he's the male equivalent of a cougar. Anyway R&R and i'll come out with the next chapter quickly, this time getting back to the plot with the quincies and fullbringers and I might skip ahead to the wedding or the children taking on a child like form, anyway catch yall later (Uses shunpo to go write chapter 5)

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but if I did I wouldn't use the bleach wiki for research.

Disclaimer 2: I did not come up with the idea for the Shiro Chou, credit goes to Uchiha Xairylle and it's from her oh my white butterfly fanfiction, here's the link to her profile: .net/u/964160/Uchiha_Xairylle she has some good IchiRuki stuff if you're interested


	5. The Quincy Insurgence

**Chapter 5: The Quincy Insurgence**

For the rest of the day after achieving bankai, Yuichi and Yachiru decided to rest in bed, both exhausted from the bankai training and the Shiro Chous feeding on their riatsu, neither one were up to do anything but sleep or lay in bed as they discussed their children, the wedding, and how they both were dreading going into work the next day feeling as exhausted as they were. "I don't suppose Kenny would give us another day to rest?" Yuichi asked and Yachiru cocked her eyebrow as she looked into Yuichi's violet eyes.

"Yuichi I never thought of you as being a lazy man, even if this is exhausting we have to go to work tomorrow, and I think Kenny as well as Yumichika and Ikkaku want to have a sparring match against you to see what you're capable of for themselves." Yachiru replied before resting her head on Yuichi's chest. "And if it weren't for the Shiro Chous, I wouldn't mind having a match against you either." She continued and Yuichi looked down at her.

"Oh come on you know I wouldn't be able to fight you seriously, I don't think I'd be able to bring myself to attack you, so it wouldn't be much of a match." Yuichi replied as he ran his hand through Yachiru's hair curling it with his fingers as he did. "Did I ever mention how beautiful your hair is." He stated after a few moments of silence.

"You think my hair is beautiful? But it's short for practical reasons being that in a fight an enemy might grab it to restrain me, and the color isn't exactly normal either, are you just trying to make me feel better about it?" Yachiru asked as she grabbed a few strands to eye them as she spoke.

"Honestly I like the length, when I'm behind you I can see your small neck rising up off your small shoulders, its really quite cute honestly, and I like your hair color, its very unique but in a very charming kind of way, I really hope that if we have a daughter she has your hair color." Yuichi replied and Yachiru started blushing as a giddy smile covered her face, Yuichi was quick to discover that he could make her melt by just a few touching comments, and in truth it was very easy for him because there really wasn't anything about Yachiru he didn't like.

"Thanks Yuichi, that makes me happy that you see me that way." Yachiru replied before Yuichi kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much, and I love that we're going to be married, and I love that we have children... All my dreams are coming true, its almost unbelievable how lucky I am." Yuichi replied before he grabbed Yachiru pulling her in closer. "I still can't believe you chose me, and to think even though I really wanted to I almost didn't ask you to dinner that day, its just when I get nervous my mind can't keep up with my mouth and I couldn't help but ask you then." He admitted and Yachiru smiled at how humble he was being.

"I can imagine, I felt much the same way honestly, there were times when I would come over and see you training with your dad and uncle and just feel an overwhelming urge to jump down to interrupt your training before having my way with you, but I didn't think you liked me like that so I always used restraint." Yachiru admitted and Yuichi leaned up to where Yachiru would face him.

"Yachiru quit teasing me." Yuichi replied with the warmest smile he had ever given her.

"I can't help it, you're so adorable whenever you get flustered." Yachiru teased before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love it when I see you blush." She continued before giving him a deep kiss. "You and our children make me happier than I have ever been in my entire life, and I never want this to end." She continued before Yuichi gave her a deep kiss.

"Don't worry, if I can help it, we will be together forever." Yuichi replied as he held Yachiru close to his body. "You and our children are my everything." He continued as he began to rub her shoulder as they both drifted off to sleep. That night as everyone was asleep they were abruptly awoken by the rapid approach of countless riatsus centering in on the Kuchiki manor. "What is it now?" He asked as he rushed out of bed and out the room before heading downstairs to retrieve Kaminari Tora before heading outside to find his parents and uncle already having drawn their zanpakutos. "What's going on here?" He asked as Yachiru left the house behind them. "Yachiru back inside now!" He shouted without so much as a glance to his fiance.

"I don't know what's going on but I can help you fight!" Yachiru replied as she drew her zanpakuto.

"No go inside and protect our children, I don't know what's going on either but whoever they are they're not hollows, don't worry, we'll stop anyone from getting inside, but in the event that they do get past us you need to be at full strength to protect our kids, now go inside!" Yuichi ordered before several souls dressed in all white jumped the wall into the training field.

"Quincies!" Ichigo shouted as several attackers materialized their bows just as Yachiru fled indoors.

"Bankai!" The four called out in unison before releasing their zanpakutos and engaging the Quincies.

"Inazuma Rasen Tsume!" Yuichi shouted before plowing his way through a group of seven invaders. "What is the meaning of this, why are you focusing on our home!" He shouted as he used his claws to disperse a few arrows shot in his direction.

"We've come to vanquish Ichigo and anyone associated with him!" A Quincy responded before drawing a seele schneider and several other Quincies followed in suit.

"Tch, this bastard, as if Ikito wasn't enough, now we have to deal with them!" Yuichi thought as he proceeded to engage the Quincy in a duel. "Inazuma Tama Myaku!" He shouted sending a blast of electricity at the Quincy, but the Quincy simply deflected the blast with his seele schneider before drawing a second blade. "Tch, so you're content with the idea of being destroyed huh? Well I won't hold back, Inazuma Tsume!" He cried and once again his claws were shrouded in electricity making them grow a foot longer each. "Lets go!" He shouted and when he went to swing at the Quincy, the adversary went to block using both of his blades only for Kaminari Tora to pass through nearly injuring the Quincy as he jumped back to dodge, and Yuichi failed to see another incoming attack as he focused on the Quincy in front of him.

When Yuichi was struck by an arrow, he only took a second to figure out who it was that shot him and he looked to the direction the arrow came from and let his eyes fall upon Uryu Ishida. "So you took my advice and achieved your bankai, maybe now we'll have an interesting battle. No one interfere this Soul Reaper is mine!" Uryu shouted as he drew his own seele schneider, but with his immensely higher riatsu the blade looked more like a broadsword than other seele schneiders.

"D-damn, this guy might be more trouble than I can handle." Yuichi thought but then he shook his head. "No, as powerful as he may be I'm a lot stronger than I was that day I faced him." He thought as the electricity around his claws dispersed. "I hope you've made your peace, because now you die!" He shouted before charging at the Quincy.

Yuichi jumped up as if preparing to swing down with his claws, but as Uryu braced himself to defend Yuichi disappeared using shunpo before appearing low on the ground in front of the Quincy for a forward thrust that Uryu resorted to hirenkyaku to dodge. "Hmm, he's increased his speed exponentially, he might give me a harder time than I thought." Uryu thought as he analyzed Yuichi's technique before replacing seele schneider with his Quincy bow. "I definitely need to keep a distance from this kid, it's obvious he specializes in close-range combat." He thought as he fired several arrows at Yuichi that he blocked by using his lightning cloak.

"Hmm, he's trying to keep the battle mid to long range, he must be under the assumption that I'm best at close range. Well I think its time I remind him that lightning is the greatest long-range weapon there is." Yuichi thought as he gathered his spirit energy in the palm of his hands. "Now using one hand made it powerful so if I use both hands to fire it, the attack power should be far greater." He thought before holding his hands up toward Uryu. "Inazuma Tama..." He paused for a brief second before using his lightning-charged shunpo to appear behind the Quincy. "...Myaku!" He shouted and he hit Uryu at point blank range sending the Quincy slamming into a wall. "Do not underestimate the savage fury of electricity!" He called out as he once again bent down on all fours.

"D-damn, I wasn't expecting him to do that, and that miscalculation of a Soul Reaper being unable to use shunpo in the midst of an attack might cost me." Uryu thought as he stood up and saw Yuichi charging at him on all fours like a tiger, and Uryu could see it, his riatsu was once again taking on the form of a charging tiger and it was surging with electricity. "His fighting style has completely changed! That's no Soul Reaper, that's a feral beast, and all beasts must be slain before they bring harm to humans." He thought as he readied his bow once more, but right when he began to fire his arrows Yuichi disappeared entirely an Uryu could feel his riatsu return right behind him.

"Inazuma Rasen Tsume!" Yuichi cried and he lurched forward at the Quincy making a direct hit that covered the Quincy's back in lacerations before slamming him into a few other Quincies. "Inazuma Tama Myaku!" He shouted and once more he fired a powerful missile of potent spiritual energy brimming with electricity, and in less than a second it had hit the Quincies directly. "Time to finish this Uryu Ishida!" He shouted as he appeared standing over Uryu after using shunpo to cover the distance. "Inazuma Tama-" He began but before he could finish his attack he had been violently cut off when a very powerful Quincy shot an arrow from behind leaving a gaping hole in Yuichi's abdomen.

Uryu looked up in surprise before giving Yuichi a smirk, and then he materialized his bow before firing a few more arrows up through his chest sending him flying back. "You're right Yuichi Kurosaki, it is time to finish this." Uryu stated as he watched Yuichi struggle as he tried to climb to his feet only to collapse a few times before falling over and falling out of consciousness.

Uryu walked over to Yuichi and stood over his body with his bow aimed down at Yuichi's chest, and he studied the wounds for a minute, but concentrated as he was he didn't hear an attack coming his way. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo shouted before the black mass of spirit energy slammed into the side of Uryu sending him flying back, and a few seconds later the Quincies surrounding Yuichi were swept away by Senbonzakura before Ichigo, Byakuya, Rukia, and Unohana, who had arrived moments into the fight to aid the family along with other captains and lieutenants, rushed to Yuichi's side, and Rukia used the power of her bankai to create a protective dome of ice before they all knelt down to examine Yuichi. "Yuichi please hang on, Unohana he is going to be fine isn't he, please don't let him die, you have to help him!" Ichigo pleaded as tears streamed down his face at the sight of his injured son who had stopped breathing altogether.

Rukia and Byakuya also found it impossible to suppress their tears as they looked on in heavy anxiety as Unohana struggled to heal Yuichi as fast as she could. "I'm trying Ichigo, but your son's condition is very critical." Unohana replied with a very worried expression on her face as a few tears also began to form in her eyes. "It's working, he's breathing again, just a little longer and-" She was cut off when the dome of ice dispersed revealing a large orange dome in its place, and Rukia looked around before stopping at the sight of Orihime just before the orange dome disappeared.

"Orihime!" Rukia shouted before biting her lip, but Orihime just stared back before a light smirk permeated her face.

"Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun! I reject!" Orihime shouted, but Rukia was more than angered by the injured state of her son, and was not about to let anything come close to endangering him again.

"Yuki Tsubasa!" Rukia shouted and from the palm of her hands she shot out several crescent-shaped blades of ice that at first Tsubaki seemed to cut through with great ease, but then Tsubaki suddenly fell to the ground with his wings frozen.

"What is this!" Tsubaki shouted as he rushed to break the ice from his wings.

"Bakudo number sixty-one, Rikujokoro!" Rukia shouted and using her kido she completely paralyzed Orihime. "Now for the Shun Shun Rika." She continued after grabbing Tsubaki off the ground and appearing beside Orihime after using shunpo. "You will never use these to hurt anyone ever again." She continued as she yanked the hairpins from Orihime's hair.

"No! You can't!" Orihime pleaded as Rukia tossed the hairpins and Tsubaki on the ground right in front of Orihime.

"Hado number eighty-eight, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"Rukia shouted before firing the blast at the Shun Shun Rika utterly destroying them leaving nothing but a pile of ash. "I don't know who it was you were aiming Tsubaki at, but you will never see them again." She finished before releasing Orihime from the kido allowing the girl to fall to the ground sobbing at the loss of her power.

Rukia rushed back over to Unohana and was relieved to see that Yuichi was finally awake while Byakuya, Ichigo, and now Toshiro were defending the captain as she worked diligently on Yuichi and after a few more seconds Yuichi was fully healed. "Thank you Captain Unohana." Yuichi stated as he stood up before invoking bankai once more. "Kaminari Tora, Yaban'na Arashi!" He shouted before rejoining the fight.

After Yuichi cut down a few more Quincies he came face to face with a very tall dark-skinned man. "El Directo!" The man shouted before blasting Yuichi with a very powerful rush of spiritual energy.

"Ugh, judging from that attack, I'd say you're the one I read about in the history books, you're Chad Yasutora aren't you?" Yuichi asked as he held his injured left arm as Chad let his left arm transform.

"Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo." Chad stated as he took a fighting stance.

"Hmm, is this that fullbring power I've read about?" Yuichi wondered as he held his position.

"I'll let you make the first move. If I attack first it will be over." Chad stated as he stood motionless.

"Tch, cocky giant, I'll make you regret underestimating me!" Yuichi shouted as he gathered his spirit energy in his hands. "Inazuma Rasen Tsume!" He shouted before lunging at Chad, but Chad simply held out his right arm and grabbed Yuichi's claws without even the slightest bit of damage. "Wha-what is this!" He shouted as he struggled to pull free from Chad's grip.

"El Muerte!" Chad shouted as five discs of spirit energy formed at the fingertips of his left hand before forming a fist that he delivered to Yuichi's gut before sending him flying back several yards as he slid across the ground. "El Directo!" He shouted once more as he shot forth an incredible blast that damaged Yuichi pretty heavily.

"Ugh, why are you doing this!" Yuichi shouted as he spit out blood.

"When I was alive, Ichigo aided the Soul Reapers in killing a close friend named Shukuro Tsukishima, after he had helped him gain his Soul Reaper powers and aided us all in saving Rukia and defeating Aizen and even the Bounts, and Shukuro helped us all when we had to deal with rampaging zanpakuto spirits. He was a close friend and a great ally, but one day it was as if Ichigo had completely forgotten Shukuro, it was like that for the other Soul Reapers as well, they mercilessly fought him, and Byakuya Kuchiki took the man's life. Our close friend who had helped us through every hardship we ran into. Well I think that their actions on that day are inexcusable and unforgivable, so I will help Orihime and Uryu destroy every last Soul Reaper." Chad explained but Yuichi glared at him.

"If he helped dad get his powers the first time, and helped him save mom, and even helped everyone defeat Aizen, then why isn't he in the history books other than that he helped my uncle train for bankai and the incident where he died. And if he was the same as you three, why didn't the Soul Reapers involved kill you as well!" Yuichi asked and Chad's eyes widened, he had never stopped to consider it, they were all the same, they had similar strength and had gone through the same experiences together, so why were only the other Fullbringers killed, why did they leave without killing him, Orihime, or Uryu. What was the real reason they killed Tsukishima anyway?

"I don't have an answer, maybe they felt guilty for-" Chad was interrupted by Yuichi.

"Okay maybe dad would have felt guilty if he had been friends with the guy, but not Uncle Byakuya, he would kill anyone or anything if it was a danger to Soul Society, which you could have easily been classified as, after all Tsukishima and the other Fullbringers were, so why were you allowed to live on, and did you ever stop to question what the man's ability really was? What each of their abilities really were?" Yuichi asked and Chad's eyes opened even wider before Uryu appeared beside them.

"Don't listen to him Chad he's only trying to confuse you with his lies." Uryu stated with a glare at Yuichi.

"But this man has a valid argument, they killed Tsukishima and the other Fullbringers, yet they let us live, but why?" Chad asked in a state of confusion.

"Does anyone understand how Soul Reapers act? Why do they say they kill any hollow they find, but watched by as my grandfather was killed?" Uryu asked in a state of anger.

"I read in the history books that Tsukishima's ability allowed him to insert himself into the pasts of whoever he used it on. Do you really think my mom would forget anyone that helped to rescue her from being executed!" Yuichi shouted.

"You Soul Reapers are all hypocritical and deceitful, how can we even be sure you're being honest about Tsukishima's powers, I can't trust the likes of you! And on a side note, you said your mother Rukia would never forget anyone that helped rescue her from execution, then why did she just destroy Orihime's Shun Shun Rika?" Uryu asked as he narrowed his eyes in a glare at Yuichi who remained silent. "I thought as much, now come on Chad, he's been thoroughly injured, if we keep attacking we can't defeat him before aiding our allies against the other Soul Reapers." He continued as he materialized his bow, but when he went to fire his arrows at Yuichi, Chad stepped him to stop him.

"El Directo!" Chad shouted as he blasted the arrows away just before hitting their mark.

"Chad what are you doing? He's the enemy!" Uryu shouted as his eyes widened.

"This kid is Ichigo's son, and he holds much wisdom in what he is saying and I believe him. Ichigo once promised that he'd fight for me, so I'll return the favor and protect his son. If you want to harm this kid, then you'll have to defeat me first!" Chad stated and Yuichi's eyes widened.

"Tch, Chad don't be foolish, if you turn your back to them they will not hesitate to stab you." Uryu replied as he held out his hand. "Remember what they did to Tsukishima." He finished but Chad didn't flinch even at that last comment.

"If they attack me then so be it, but I will fight for what I believe in." Chad replied and Uryu shot him a nasty glare.

"Fine, but be warned, next time I see you, I'll see you as my enemy!" Uryu shouted as he let his bow disperse. "Fall back, and regroup, I repeat I'm giving the order for an immediate withdraw!" He called out before every Quincy present disappeared using hirenkyaku.

"We won?" Ichigo and a few other Soul Reapers asked one by one as they looked around bewildered by the sudden retreat, and a few Soul Reapers went to Yuichi's side as Chad helped him to his feet. "Yuichi get away from him!" He shouted as he held Zangetsu pointed at Chad's chest.

"No dad stop!" Yuichi shouted before swiping Zangetsu away with his claws. "Chad Yasutora protected me from Uryu's attack, he helped me!" He shouted as he defended Chad who had let his arms revert back to normal and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Why? What good does it serve you?" Ichigo asked as he glared at Chad who simply held his ground.

"Your son brought something I never realized to my attention, and that was that while Tsukishima, as I remember helped us out, it wouldn't make sense for you to kill him while sparing us, and I'm starting to think that maybe I was fooled into believing he was our friend." Chad explained and Ichigo softened his glare.

"Still that doesn't explain why you protected my son who was ready to cut through you." Ichigo retorted as he reverted from bankai.

"I remember you once fought to protect me, and I promised to do the same, and if I had to protect your son to keep you from feeling the pain of loss I would have no problem defending him as well. Ichigo you were my best friend before that problem happened almost one-hundred years ago. It would be foolish of me to let it drag on any longer. So I'm sorry, please forgive my blindness to the truth." Chad replied as he fell to his hands and knees as a few tears began to form.

"Dad, I believe to the depths of my being that Chad is sincere in saying this. If you reject his apology you would be exactly as Uryu believes you to be." Yuichi added and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Byakuya I need to ask a favor." Ichigo stated and Byakuya approached Ichigo.

"What is it Ichigo?" Byakuya asked as he shifted his glance between Chad, Yuichi, and Ichigo.

"Could you allow Chad to stay at the manor for the time being? I doubt Uryu will let this end here, and he might be able to provide us with some much needed information regarding the Quincies, and his riatsu seems to be pretty close to captain class now, and we could use his strength." Ichigo explained and Chad looked up at Ichigo through teary eyes as Byakuya nodded, and Ichigo reached down to offer a hand to help Chad. "Need some help Chad?" He asked with a smile before helping Chad to his feet.

"Oh thank god." Yuichi uttered to himself as Yachiru came out of the house. "Yachiru, you weren't hurt at all were you?" He asked as he approached her while sealing Kaminari Tora.

"No and our children are fine, but you look horrible, what happened?" Yachiru asked as she rushed over before examining Yuichi's injuries.

"Well I got in a fight with Chad before I helped him realize he was about to make a very big mistake." Yuichi replied as Unohana approached him.

"Alright Yuichi, you're next." Unohana stated before Yuichi collapsed to the ground in a sitting position. "This makes twice tonight, you really should be more careful, but still it's impressive that you can fight so well with your bankai after just receiving it." She continued and a worried expression covered Yachiru's face as she tackled Yuichi from behind with a hug.

"Ow! That hut Yachiru, I'm still not completely healed you know." Yuichi shouted in pain, but he stopped when he heard Yachiru crying behind him.

"I felt your riatsu nearly vanish earlier, you really scared me you know." Yachiru stated and Yuichi could feel her tears fall on his neck and a sorrowful expression covered his face.

"I'm sorry Yachiru, I was careless earlier and was attacked from behind and nearly lost my life from that mistake. I guess I need more training after all because I'm still allowing myself to get distracted in battle." Yuichi replied before letting out a sigh of exhaustion. "I'm sorry I scared you like that. I'll work harder so you'll never have to worry about me again." He finished and he felt Yachiru give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yuichi I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you, so as your superior officer I'm ordering you to stop taking such big risks." Yachiru replied before Yuichi let out a chuckle. "What's so funny? I'm being serious." She stated in an aggravated tone.

"Sorry it's just that even when you're ordering me to do something you're so adorable, but don't worry I love you too much to break your heart by risking my life like that, so if I can help it I'll stop taking such heavy risks." Yuichi replied just as Unohana had finished healing him. "Now come on lets go back to bed you." He stated before standing up with Yachiru still on his back, and he carried her back into the house as the other Soul Reapers bid their good-nights and goodbyes before heading back to their respectful homes.

"Hmm, it's one-thirty-seven, why did they have to attack so late?" Yachiru asked as Yuichi set her down so he could fix a late-night snack.

"Dunno, maybe they were hoping we wouldn't notice their approach." Yuichi replied before sitting down to eat some ramen with Yachiru. The two took turns feeding each other as the Shiro Chous slept on Yachiru's shoulders before his parents, Byakuya, and Chad entered the house.

"You know I've been staying here now for the past few days and I still have yet to see Byakuya's bankai, and I want to see it!" Yachiru complained and Byakuya's eyes widened at the sudden outburst.

"Why do you want to see my bankai in particular?" Byakuya asked as he, Yuichi, Rukia, and Ichigo placed their zanpakutos on the wall-rack.

"Well I heard it is the most elegant bankai out of all the Soul Reapers that have one." Yachiru replied. "I can't wait till I achieve bankai, that would be amazing!" She exclaimed and everyone let out a chuckle at her sudden exclamation. "What's so funny? I'm being completely serious." She stated in response to the chuckles.

"Well, if you want to train for bankai, I could handle our children for a while as you begin jinzen training." Yuichi stated as he placed the empty bowl of ramen in the sink.

"Well that would actually be a bit of a problem. Heh-heh, you see I can't concentrate long enough to perform jinzen." Yachiru admitted with her face going red with embarrassment. "I was only barely able to learn my zanpakuto's name." She continued and Yuichi snapped his head up.

"Come to think of it, I've never heard you say it, and I've never seen your shikai. Could you demonstrate it for me tomorrow?" Yuichi replied as he sat back down.

"You know, watching the banter between you two almost reminds me of the way Rukia and Ichigo acted way back in the day." Chad stated before Ichigo offered him a cup of tea.

"So what were they like one-hundred years ago?" Yuichi asked with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Well they weren't much different than they are now. Though they didn't seem to love each other the way they obviously do now. I remember that it was the six of us taking on every problem we faced together. Me, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, and Renji, and we had some incredible times as we faced the Bounts and Arrancars, before Orihime went to Hueco Mundo and we had to save her, but even back then Ichigo was incredibly strong, that is until he lost his Soul Reaper powers, and it took almost a year and a half before I met Ginjo and Tsukishima, and Ginjo helped Ichigo learn fullbring before Tsukishima turned us all against him." Chad explained, and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Chad do you realize what you just said?" Ichigo asked and Chad looked at him before realizing what had just happened.

"You're right, perhaps if one starts to have doubts about Tsukishima's presence in their past than perhaps he begins to fade from their past." Chad stated in shock. "This is amazing, but Uryu and Orihime are too set in their belief that Tsukishima was their friend, but perhaps you could influence Karin and Yuzu." He continued and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Do you know where they are?" Ichigo asked with a hint of concern and excitement in his voice.

"You're not going to like it Ichigo, right now they do a lot of support work for the rebellion, gathering and preparing food, analyzing and processing various pieces of information on the Soul Reapers, but being their older brother, I'm sure they would have favored you over Tsukishima, you just need to convince them that he was not their friend for all those years." Chad replied and a worried expression came over his face.

"But the question is how would we get in to rescue them, I can bet that the force that attacked tonight wasn't the entire strength they have mustered, I know Uryu better than that, and I know he would have a back up plan just in case he failed." Ichigo replied as he stared into space.

"Yeah, we would need someone who was invisible to make it past all the Quincies undetected, not to mention that when Tsukishima died, a soul reaper unwittingly sent him here to Soul Society, so anyone caught by him would suffer the same effects." Chad explained.

"Maybe not." Yuichi piped up, and everyone glanced over at him. "I've been listening to what you've been saying and I think I may have a crazy idea that might just work." He continued with a smirk before writing something down on a piece of paper before sliding it around for everyone to see.

"Yeah we know you never met Tsukishima, so what that's not going to matter if he uses his fullbring on you." Rukia stated after reading Yuichi's note saying "I never met Shukuro Tsukishima!".

"You don't see what I'm getting at obviously." Yuichi replied in exasperation, and Byakuya's eyes widened upon realizing what Yuichi meant.

"I see, you plan to confront Tsukishima and in the event you are placed under his control you will read your message obviously in your own hand writing forcing his power to wear off allowing you to slip into the camp and retrieve Yuzu Kurosaki and Karin Kurosaki." Byakuya replied and a beaming smile spread across Yuichi's face.

"Exactly, I go there, tell them I'm fed up with everything that's going on and wish to see Tsukishima, as long as I don't run into the Uryu Ishida, I'll be in the good, and even if I do, my shunpo is second only to Yoruichi, and I'll hightail it out of there." Yuichi replied and Ichigo's eyes widened at the shear genius of his son.

"But I told you not to endanger yourself, and you promised me you wouldn't." Yachiru chimed in.

"Well actually Yuichi is the perfect choice for this kind of operation for he is even faster than Yoruichi. In fact Yuichi is the only Soul Reaper that could carry out this mission, a combination of his mother's intelligence and his father's strength, and the fastest shunpo in Soul Society makes him the only choice for rescuing Yuzu and Karin." Byakuya replied and after a few more last-ditch arguments of objection from Yachiru, she reluctantly agreed.

"I still don't see why you want to carry out this mission so bad, sure they're your family, but you don't even know them." Yachiru pointed out.

"But that's exactly why I want to do it, I want to meet them, ever since I found out about them the other day I wanted to find them and see what kind of people they were. I need to do this, and even if I didn't I know dad cares a lot about them and I know that eventually the Quincies would eventually resort to using them against us." Yuichi replied.

"Yuichi..." Yachiru stated weakly as she stared into Yuichi's eyes. "Well I guess I can't change your mind can I?" She asked after seeing his resolve shining brilliantly in his eyes. "Just be sure to come back safely, and if you're injured even once, I won't let you kiss me for a whole week!" She declared and everyone went pink in the face.

"So how are you going to find their hideout?" Rukia asked but Yuichi just smirked before looking over at Chad who was also giving a smirk.

"I think we'll figure something out, but just in case they decide to change location, dad I want you to contact Urahara so that we can get a riatsu concealing cloak so that I can search for them on foot without being detected." Yuichi replied, and a split second later they heard someone enter the kitchen.

"Did somebody say my name?" Urahara asked as he tossed a package at Yuichi. "I think this is what you want, it's a new variation in the style of clothes worn in Rukongai, I heard from a very reliable source that you were having problems with an idiot Soul Reaper and thought you might appreciate going about your business unnoticed, didn't think you'd need it for standard infiltration, and perhaps you'd be happy to receive some assistance in your little scheme." He continued as Yuichi gave him an impressed smirk.

"How do you always show up in the right place at the right time?" Yuichi asked as he opened the package revealing a tan pair of trousers and a white button up shirt, both articles of clothing looked worn out and tattered but Yuichi knew that they were probably designed this way so that he would look like a resident of Rukongai.

"So about that help... You can come in now." Urahara called out and Yoruichi Shihoin entered the kitchen shortly following.

"Good evening little Yuichi, I heard you could use some assistance." Yoruichi stated with a confident smirk before smacking Yuichi in the back of the head. "And how dare you take those pictures of me right after I transformed, what the hell were you thinking!" She shouted as Yuichi ducked on the ground. "Yeah that's right you better duck your head." She scolded.

"Well Soifon's birthday was coming up and she really likes you so I thought I'd get her an impressive photo for her birthday." Yuichi explained as he rubbed his head.

"Well I guess I can overlook it since you were being perverted for Soifon." Yoruichi replied and instantly Yuichi and Yoruichi where met with several confused glares as Yuichi desperately wished there was a kido that could help him vanish, especially with the evil-death-glare he was getting from Yachiru.

"Thanks Yoruichi I don't think they heard that in Hueco Mundo, are you trying to get my fiance to kill me?" Yuichi asked and Yoruichi's eyes widened before a sinister smirk spread over her face.

"Fiance? And who would that be, I don't see Mayu or Ayame here, or are you-" Yoruichi cut herself off as she watched as one of the Shiro Chous fluttered from Yachiru's shoulder over before landing on Yuichi's head. "Wait, does Zaraki know about this, and... Whoa! Check out the ring!" She exclaimed when she saw the engagement ring on Yachiru's finger. "Since when! And seriously, twins!" She exclaimed as her face was plastered with astonishment before she collapsed to the ground in a state of depression. "Little Yuichi's getting married, and he's going to have kids, I'm getting old, I'm getting old, I'm getting old." She muttered over and over.

"Hey hey hey, Yoruichi you're not getting old, kids are just getting bolder these days that's all." Urahara stated as he tried to comfort Yoruichi. "Now about the plan to infiltrate the Quincy camp." He stated.

"Oh right, you say Yuichi is the fastest Soul Reaper alive, well prove it, show me a demonstration of your speed, and while you're at it, I want to see your shikai." Yoruichi replied as she dragged Yuichi out to the training field.

"Well I don't want to show you shikai, but I will show you something a little more interesting." Yuichi thought as Urahara tossed him Kaminari Tora. "Just watch, and be sure not to blink, I wouldn't want you to miss anything now." He stated as he drew Kaminari Tora from it's sheath before holding her to the sky. "Ready?" He asked and Yoruichi nodded excitedly.

"Come on show me shikai!" Yoruichi exclaimed as Yuichi gave her a smirk.

"Sorry..." Yuichi replied before looking to the sky. "Bankai!" He shouted and Yoruichi's eyes widened before Yuichi was struck with a bolt of lightning, and like before he clawed his way out of the lightning bolt. "Kaminari Tora, Yaban'na Arashi!" He shouted and Yoruichi couldn't have had a more astonished expression as she looked on at Yuichi.

"No-no way! Bankai!" Yoruichi exclaimed as she stared on in amazement, and that's when she saw it, his riatsu once again poured out of him taking on the shape of a fearsome tiger brimming with electricity. "So can you show me any moves?" She asked in excitement and Yuichi held his smirk firm on his face.

"Yeah, check this out, Inazuma Tama Myaku!" He shouted and he demonstrated his first attack. "Now for the second, Inazuma Tsume!" He cried and once again his claws were cloaked in electricity. "Next we have this, Inazuma Rasen Tsume!" He shouted before spiraling across the field enveloped in electricity. "This one I haven't done until now, Rakurai!" He shouted and he pointed across the field and where he was pointing a bolt of lightning struck the ground. "Now finally, you said you wanted to see my speed, well here I go, Kaminari Shisso!" He shouted and she could barely see it, but before Yuichi even took a step she could see and feel that his electrified riatsu had been concentrated in his legs, but his display of speed immediately following reminded her of Ichigo's bankai as Yuichi dashed back and forth much like she seen Ichigo do many times in a sparring match, but as she watched on she could tell that Yuichi was picking up speed, and as she kept watching she could tell he was actually about to surpass even her speed, and then it happened, in a split second she went from seeing only ten afterimages of Yuichi to seeing a wall of him surrounding her and her eyes widened, sure she was fast but this was downright ridiculous.

"H-how is this possible?" Yoruichi uttered to herself, but Yuichi wasn't finished yet, and a split second later he went back to ten afterimages, but Yoruichi only blinked once but when she opened her eyes she could basically an entire small army of Yuichis standing around her, and she had enough time to count. "Fifty! Fifty afterimages! That's amazing!" She exclaimed before Yuichi came to a stop before collapsing.

"Yeah... But... It... Takes... a lot... Out of me." Yuichi replied as he gasped for air. "You're... Lucky... I... Showed... You... That." He added as he struggled to sit up.

"Well it would be wise not to use that move in battle." Yoruichi warned as a more serious expression covered her face.

"You're right to think that, when I'm using Kaminari Shisso, I'm diverting all my spirit energy and Kaminari Tora's energy to my legs, and even if I were to manage to stab an enemy in a vital spot the wound would be only superficial at best, I suppose it's more of a retreat ability rather than an offensive one." Yuichi explained still breathing hard and fast. "Not to mention that if I didn't defeat my opponent in time I would be basically a sitting duck ripe for the kill. Still I thought I should show you, while you're still the fastest practitioner of shunpo, I can move a little faster than that, and imagine if I could use it while performing shunko." He explained as a giddy smile covered his face.

"Well first you would need to perfect it, or have you been training with Soifon for that too?" Yoruichi asked but Yuichi shook his head.

"No just bankai training, I still can't compress the kido well enough yet, and Soifon is still a lot better than me, I asked her to train me this past December, but she was too busy. The captains really have it hard huh?" Yuichi replied as Yoruichi helped him to his feet.

"Well don't overexert yourself, already with how many special techniques you know, you're already a very skillful Soul Reaper and you're not even in a squad yet." Yoruichi replied but Yuichi smirked once again.

"Well actually you're talking to the newly-appointed fourth seat of Squad Eleven!" Yuichi replied confidently as the re-entered the house before going into the kitchen.

"Why on earth would you want to join Squad Eleven?" Yoruichi asked absentmindedly and Yuichi shot her a glare.

"Well for one, my beautiful darling of a fiance is the lieutenant, and two, with the exception of dad and Uncle Byakuya, Kenny is my favorite captain." Yuichi replied and Yoruichi shot him an exasperated gaze.

"Okay I can understand your reasoning for your first statement, but seriously Zaraki is your third favorite captain? Are you sure you don't have some kind of mental illness?" Yoruichi asked and both Yuichi and Yachiru shot her a glare.

"Kenny is a great captain, and I don't like you insulting him!" Yuichi and Yachiru replied in unison forcing Yoruichi to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Well I can see that you two suit each other well, and if you're set with what you believe in I won't argue the fact." Yoruichi replied. "So about this infiltration plan, what do you plan to do if you're confronted by Uryu and Tsukishima?" She asked and Yuichi smirked at her question.

"That might actually be perfect, see Uryu might tell Tsukishima to insert his presence into my past, probably with the intent to make him more important in my eyes than even my parents, and that's when I read this note I just wrote, and his power will wear off." Yuichi replied as he handed the note to Yoruichi.

"Hmm, so you're not just skilled, you're also pretty smart, I think you would've been perfect for Squad Twelve." Yoruichi pointed out but the thought of being in Kurotsuchi's squad sent chills up Yuichi's spine. "So what's the point of the mission?" She asked and Yuichi put on a serious expression.

"We're going to retrieve my aunts." Yuichi replied with a firm resolve in his eyes.

"Well I just want to take an extra precaution, Yachiru Kusajishi, I want you to also write a note for Yuichi telling him he never met Tsukishima and that the man is an enemy that inserts himself into the past of his targets, and that Yuichi should not believe any memories he may think he remembers concerning Tsukishima. I believe if he doesn't respond to his own note then he'll most certainly respond to his heart." Urahara piped up and Yachiru along with every other woman in the room started blushing.

"Wow Kisuke, I never thought you to be the closet-romantic type." Yoruichi stated and Urahara started blushing. "Maybe when everything's all said and done with I'll let you show me just how romantic you can be." She continued and Urahara simply started fanning himself as he laughed at the thought.

"Well we better get some sleep and resume the planning process tomorrow, I want to make sure everything is perfect for our little operation, so Yuichi, Yachiru, off to bed." Yoruichi ordered and the two calmly obliged before heading up to what had now become their room.

As the two laid in bed Yachiru couldn't help but feel a wave of anxiety about the mission that Yuichi had volunteered for. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Yachiru asked as she rested her head on Yuichi's chest. "What if you can't break Tsukishima's hold over you?" She asked as she began trembling.

"Well you'll just have to break it for me won't you?" Yuichi replied but he could see tears forming in Yachiru's eyes.

"Yuichi I don't want to loose you, you know what happened between your father and his friends, what if it happens between us?" Yachiru asked, but Yuichi responded by giving her a kiss that "passionate" didn't quite describe.

"Yachiru even if I can't break his power and remove his presence from my life, in my eyes our love is a far stronger bond than any other I have with anyone and I don't think an artificial bond could come anywhere close to it. I love you more than anything or anyone, and I will never let that bond crumble, never. I won't lose you and you won't lose me, I am yours forever, never forget that." Yuichi explained, it was as if no matter what he said his words had a strange power over her, she couldn't explain it, but no matter how angry he could make her, she knew that he would know just what to say to instantly make her melt, she both hated and loved that about him. "We will always be together, and that will never change." He said softly almost in a whisper, and she couldn't resist the urge to give him a kiss. "I love you Yachiru Kurosaki and I always will." He finished and hearing him add his last name at the end of her name sent her into into a state of pure bliss and she never wanted to return from it.

"I love you too Yuichi, and that will never change." Yachiru replied in the same soft tone of voice before giving him a kiss and gently drifting off to sleep in each others arms.

Chapter 5 end – Oh yeah next chapter will be full of surprises, will he even meet Tsukishima, if he does will his reminders be enough to break Tsukishima's hold on him, or will he fight alongside him against the Soul Reapers, the answer to those question and more in the next chapter, and the young! Find out what it all means next time.

Disclaimer: If I owned bleach I wouldn't need to write this fanfic.

Disclaimer 2: Once again the Shiro Chous were not my idea credit to Uchiha Xairylle she came up with the idea for the oh my white butterfly fan fic, Bankai love to you Uchiha Xairylle!


	6. The Mission Begins

**Chapter 6: The Mission Begins**

Yuichi and Yachiru were woken up a lot earlier than they expected, but it wasn't from anyone they had expected, they were awaken to the feel of tiny bodies crawling all over them and they immediately woke up in a startled panic. "They... They're already born..." Yuichi and Yachiru stated in disbelief at the sight of a little boy and girl dressed in white shihakushos staring up at them. The little boy hand red eyes like his mother but kept his father's black hair, while the little girl had violet eyes like her father and her mother's pink hair.

As the two children stared up at their bewildered parents Yuichi shot a look at Yachiru as if to say "if you haven't thought of a name yet, you better think up a good one, and fast", and they were both panicked as neither one knew what to call their children, though luckily Yuichi's quick thinking nature kicked into overdrive as he looked down into his daughter's violet colored eyes. "Come here little one." Yuichi stated as he reached for his timid little girl. "I think we'll call you Kiyomi." He stated as the little girl looked up in his eyes before smiling.

"I think she likes her name." Yachiru pointed out before picking up the little boy that seemed to be hurt that he didn't have a name yet. "Come here you, let's see how do you like the name Kei?" She asked as she ruffled up the boys hair before he buried his face in his mother's chest out of embarrassment. "You don't need to be shy Kei, see Kiyomi isn't hiding." She stated and Kei slowly looked up at his sister that was busy smiling as she glanced back and forth between her parents.

"You know, I bet they're hungry, do you know what little kids eat?" Yuichi asked as he looked over to Yachiru before looking back down at his daughter and son.

"Well they seem to be the same age as a toddler in the human world, so maybe they can handle real food." Yachiru replied.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Kei complained in the most adorable voice.

"Daddy can you make some food?" Kiyomi asked and Yuichi couldn't help blushing at the adorable pouting face she was giving him.

"Alright, let's go downstairs and see what we can find." Yuichi replied as he climbed out of bed.

"Yay!" The two children shouted in excitement before running over to the door, and had they been tall enough they would have opened the door, but the site of the two tiny bodies reaching up to the door handle made Yuichi burst into a fit of laughter.

"Yuichi that's mean! How can you laugh at our children like that?" Yachiru demanded but even she couldn't hold back a few chuckles as she watched Kei bend down to give Kiyomi a boost, but just as she had nearly reached the handle, the door came sliding open knocking the little girl over and Yuichi was quick to use shunpo to catch her.

"What's with the racket, it's only-" Rukia was standing at the door about to yell at Yuichi and Yachiru for being too noisy at six in the morning, but she became mute at the sight of the two youngsters.

"Uh, surprise?" Yuichi asked as Kiyomi wriggled out of his arms before fallowing Kei through the door past Rukia's legs.

"When!" Rukia exclaimed in surprise but before waiting around for the answer she rushed after her first two grandchildren just before Ichigo walked in the doorway.

"What's got her all excited, and can you keep it down it's six in the morning and I don't have to be up for another hour." Ichigo stated with a yawn.

"Well mom just ran after Kiyomi and Kei, and I'm sorry that your grandchildren are noisy." Yuichi replied innocently, and a blank expression covered Ichigo's face before he slowly left the room. "I think he's excited." He continued sarcastically before he heard Ichigo run down the stairs before hearing both of the kids giggling. "Well I think we better get up." He stated before giving Yachiru a kiss. "Nice save on the name by the way." He stated and she blushed upon realizing that he knew she had to think of their son's name on the spot.

"Well I think the same could be said for you too." Yachiru replied before giving him a kiss back.

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad I could think up a good name quickly." Yuichi admitted as he pulled Yachiru up before heading downstairs where he found his parents playing with his children. "Okay introductions." Yuichi stated as he walked over and picked both his children up before handing Kiyomi over to Yachiru. "Okay this little guy is Kei, Kei these are my parents making them your grandparents. Now this is little lady is Kiyomi, Kiyomi this is your grandma and grandpa." He continued before they set the children back down just as Byakuya came down the stairs. "Oh and this is your granduncle, his name is Byakuya Kuchiki and he is your grandma's brother." He continued. "Uncle Byakuya this is Kei and Kiyomi, mine and Yachiru's children." He finished slightly pink in the face.

"I'm very pleased to finally meet you both." Byakuya replied before Yoruichi and Urahara entered the room.

"Oh good the children were born, I'd feel horrible if they never had the chance to meet their father." Urahara stated nonchalantly and Yuichi shot him a glare.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yuichi asked with a disgruntled tone of voice.

"Well Yuichi, Urahara and I discussed the mission further, and I'm afraid there's no more we can do to prepare, if you can't successfully break free of Tsukishima's influence on you, then you may not be coming back here tonight. Do you still want to continue with the mission?" Yoruichi asked with a serious tone in her voice and Yuichi looked down at his children before looking over at his father.

"Yes, I'm a man of my word, and I will succeed, after all these two will need me just as much as their mother, there's no way I'll fail them. I will return tonight safe and sound." Yuichi replied as his children looked up at him with a questioning look on their faces.

"Daddy are you going somewhere?" Kiyomi asked with her pouting expression covering her face.

"Daddy's got to go to work baby girl, but I'll be home to tuck you in for bed tonight." Yuichi replied as he smiled down at his children. "I'll be home to tuck you both in, and I'll even tell you a bedtime story." He continued having to mask the concern he had gained about the mission.

"Well eat up and get dressed because we're going to need to find their headquarters." Yoruichi stated, and after he had finished eating and got dressed in the riatsu concealing clothes Urahara prepared, Yuichi, Chad, and Yoruichi left the house drenched in anxiety. "Are you still sure you want to go through with this?" She asked, and Yuichi looked down into Yoruichi's eyes which in her disguise was the only thing showing.

"Yeah, I want to meet them, Aunt Karin and Aunt Yuzu I mean." Yuichi replied as he walked with a staff concealing Kaminari Tora. "So about this staff, I just channel my spiritual energy through it and it will reveal Kaminari Tora right?" He asked as he held up the chunk of wood.

"Yes, it is the same material that surrounds Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka, and also Kisuke's Benihime, just simply channel your power and it will release your zanpakuto." Yoruichi replied. "Now I'm going to go on ahead, keep in touch with Chad but don't let anyone see you, secrecy is our only chance in this, now do you have the note?" She asked and Yuichi patted his right wrist.

"I have it fastened right here, that way I'll feel it if I get placed under Tsukishima's influence, and of course I'll check to see what it is and presto I just thwarted his power." Yuichi explained, and Chad and Yoruichi nodded before the three split up before leaving the Seireitei. Yuichi had an idea of where to begin his search and he found himself in the same district of Rukongai where he had first encountered Uryu. "This is as good a place as any to start the search, now to find their hideout." He thought as he walked through the streets, but this time he wasn't met with the same cold stares, in fact no one seemed to acknowledge his presence which Yuichi was thankful for, he didn't want to draw attention to himself as he continued his search.

Meanwhile at the rebellion stronghold, Uryu went to check up on Orihime. "So did you manage to heal them?" Uryu asked and Orihime nodded.

"Rukia may have destroyed them but she was foolish enough to let me gather their ashes, and now they're as good as new!" Orihime replied excitedly as she placed the hairpins back in her hair.

"That's great news, we'll need your healing talents for the others in the battles to come." Uryu replied before Tsukishima entered the tent.

"Ah, I was wondering where you had run off to." Tsukishima stated as he sat down at the table Orihime and Uryu were sitting at. "So Chad has decided to betray us, the man has no honor to betray his friends like that, now he is just as bad as those merciless Soul Reapers." He stated as a scowl spread over his face.

"I agree, and what's worse is he'll probably lead them here to destroy us." Uryu added as he pushed his glasses up.

"Well it won't matter right? I mean if anyone comes Shukuro can use his powers to befriend them like he did the other Quincies and Fullbringers we have here. I still can't get over how amazing your ability is, to crush any aggression in any enemy, I wish I had that kind of power." Orihime chimed in and Tsukishima only nodded in thanks at her comment.

"Well we need to be on guard, I can bet they'll be coming after us soon enough, and I doubt they'd sit idly by as Shukuro uses his fullbring." Uryu added and the others nodded in agreement.

In the forest surrounding the camp, Yuichi had caught a glimpse of a few Quincies patrolling the perimeter. "Jackpot!" He thought as he held his cover waiting for the Quincies to move on before slipping in undetected. "Now lets see, where would they be?" He wondered as he checked a photograph of his aunts that Ichigo had given him for comparison. "I sure hope they still look like this, otherwise I might not be able to find them without Chad's help." He thought before casually strolling into one of the many camps they had set up.

"You there!" A man called out and Yuichi had to struggle to keep himself from jumping at the sound of the man calling to him. "Aren't you supposed to be helping the twins at the seven-b camp?" He asked as he approached Yuichi.

"Ah, well you see they had asked me to find someone for them but I forgot who they asked for and when I tried to go back I got a little lost, the forest around here is so confusing." Yuichi replied with an embarrassed grin. "This couldn't be going more smoothly.

"Intruder! There is no seven-b camp, you're a-" The man was interrupted when Yuichi knocked him out with a quick sucker-punch to the man's gut.

Yuichi quickly glanced around to see if anyone had heard the man, and much to his relief the camp had been deserted other than him and the man he knocked out, and he wasted no time in hiding the man in a nearby tent. "Whew, that was too close, I need to avoid falling into that scenario again." He thought as he ran through the camp glancing into tents as he passed them. "They're not here, well on to the next camp." He thought as he disappeared into the trees.

Yoruichi was having similar troubles as on three occasions she had to incapacitate a few Quincies that had stumbled upon her. "Tch well at least we found their hideout, I just hope Yuichi is having better luck than I am." She thought after knocking out yet another Quincy.

After a half hour passed since they began the infiltration, Chad stumbled upon the man Yuichi had knocked out. "Oh Chad, thank god its you, there's an intruder in the camp, we have to sound the alarm." The man stated in panic.

"Calm down, but can you tell me where the Kurosaki girls are stationed?" Chad asked and the man gave him a confused look.

"They're in sector fifteen, why?" The man asked, but Chad simply knocked the man out before rushing off to find Yuichi.

"Come on Yuichi where are you?" Chad wondered as he ran through the forest toward the next camp.

Yuichi was also quickly on the move as he raced to the next camp. "Damn where are they?" He wondered as he came up on another campsite. "Okay I can't make the same mistake twice, not with as many people here as there are." He thought as he casually walked along to rows of tents through a crowd of people. "Hmm, are they here?" He wondered as he scanned the camp, and once again he heard someone call at him from behind.

"Hey you!" This time it was a woman's voice he heard, and much to his luck when he turned around he found himself staring into the face of Karin Kurosaki, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Y-yes?" Yuichi asked as he stared at the woman and he had to force his eyes from growing wider.

"What camp do you come from?" Karin asked as she pointed at Yuichi, but Yuichi was speechless, though much to his fortune Yuzu had approached Karin from behind.

"Come on Karin, he's obviously a Fullbringer, and you know they're in sector ten." Yuzu stated before turning to Yuichi.

"Yuzu, you were supposed to answer that, he was. Do I have to keep reminding you that we need to be especially vigilant while scanning for intruders, they made an attack last night, and we have to be ready for the Soul Reapers in case they decide to invade." Karin barked at Yuzu.

"Well Soul Reapers always wear black shihakushos, this young man is dressed in rags, he couldn't possibly be a Soul Reaper." Yuzu reasoned.

Yuichi watched as Yuzu and Karin argued, there they were, the whole object of the mission, but how to get them away from everyone else, how to talk to them. "Um excuse me, but Uryu Ishida asked me to come find you two, he wants to have a word with you." Yuichi interrupted the bickering.

"Are you sure? Isn't he supposed to send out Orihime to find anyone?" Karin asked with a raised eyebrow, but Yuichi wasn't going to fall for another trick question.

"I don't know, I'm new here and I just want to make sure his order gets carried out, the Quincies scare me." Yuichi replied.

"Okay no need to panic, come on Yuzu Uryu wants to see us." Karin replied and Yuichi put on a smile of relief.

"Yes, I can't believe that worked." Yuichi thought as the three started walking.

"So what does Uryu want to talk to us about?" Yuzu asked as they left the camp.

"Well he thinks that you know the Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki better than anyone, so he wants to ask you about him from what I could gather." Yuichi replied.

"So Ichigo really is a Soul Reaper!" Karin exclaimed and Yuichi turned around.

"Are you kidding, dad's the greatest Soul Reaper there is!" Yuichi exclaimed, but instantly he covered his mouth in panic.

"Wait, you said "dad", would that make you Ichigo's son!" Yuzu exclaimed but Karin quickly grabbed her before glaring at Yuichi.

"So you are an intruder!" Karin replied, and Yuichi let out a sigh.

"Well I guess there's no use in hiding it now. My name is Yuichi Kurosaki, fourth seat of Squad Eleven and tasked with your retrieval, you two are coming with me!" Yuichi shouted as he pointed at the two women.

"Like hell we are!" Karin shouted, but Yuzu stepped in front of her.

"But Karin, if we go with him we can see Ichigo again and maybe dad too, and Rukia." Yuzu replied. "Not to mention, I'd like to get to know our nephew a little better." She continued as she sent Yuichi a warm smile.

"Yuzu how can we even be sure he's telling the truth, after all Soul Reapers are deceitful, this fool's task is proof enough of that." Karin replied.

"But Karin if that were the case why didn't he attack the Quincies in the camp back there?" Yuzu asked as she glared at her sister.

"Well gee I don't know, maybe because there were a lot of Quincies in the camp." Karin replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ugh, enough of this, bakudo number one, Sai!" Yuichi cried as he bound Karin's arms behind her back before lifting both women over his shoulders.

"Hey what are you doing, let go of us!" Karin shouted as she squirmed and kicked.

"Stop, you're going to draw the attention of-" Yuichi was cut off when he found himself staring forward at Uryu's bow. "A Quincy." He finished as he gently set the two girls down.

"Good work in telling me about the intruders asking about Yuzu and Karin." Uryu stated to the man standing behind him, the same man that Yuichi first ran into. "Now, Yuichi Kurosaki, surrender and I might let you live to become a slave." He stated with a glare and Karin's eyes widened.

"You mean he really is-" Karin was interrupted by Uryu.

"Yes this is Ichigo's son, but more to the point why did you two trust him!" Uryu shouted.

"Now hold on, I admit that maybe they were a little too trusting, but I was deceitful toward them, and you, they're your friends so cut them some slack, and finally do you really think I'd just opt for slavery?" Yuichi retorted with a glare.

"Master be careful, the bastard has bankai!" A familiar voice called out from behind Yuichi, and he turned to see a one-armed man walking toward him with a glare.

"I'm aware of that Ikito, I'm not a fool like you!" Uryu replied with a raised voice.

"You! I thought I told you that if I ever saw you again I'd kill you!" Yuichi shouted as he channeled his energy through the staff releasing Kaminari Tora.

"Threaten all you want, because now I have something even better than a bankai!" Ikito shouted before a hollow mask appeared in his hand. "I'll end this quickly, Pummel, Bakuhatsu Tebukuro!" He shouted in a sinister voice before the metallic boxing glove appeared on his hand, though this time it had two large points coming out of the business-end.

"Hmm, you want the Soul Reaper? Very well, I'll just take care of these two." Uryu replied before aiming his bow at Yuzu and Karin.

"Wha-what is this Uryu? We're your friends, so why?" Yuzu asked.

"Friends? Please, like I'd be friends with a Kurosaki, I would love nothing more than to see every last Kurosaki dead at my feet!" Uryu shouted.

"D-damn, I don't think I'll be able to handle both of them and keep the women safe, what do I do?" Yuichi wondered before drawing Kaminari Tora and thrusting her into the sky in one swift motion. "Bankai!" He shouted as once again the claws appeared on his hands and feet, and orange stripes on his shihakusho that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Kaminari Tora, Yaban'na Arashi!" He continued. "Hmm, two enemies, while Ikito would normally be a pushover that hollow mask puts him at captain-class and Uryu was already captain-class to begin with. I have no choice, I have to use it." He thought before grabbing Yuzu and Karin.

"What are you doing?" Karin asked, but Yuichi's much higher riatsu knocked both women out.

"We're getting out of here. Kaminari Shisso!" Yuichi shouted as he diverted all of his energy to his legs

"Ikito, stop them!" Uryu shouted, and before Yuichi had a chance to reach full speed his path was cut off by Ikito slamming his explosive fist in the ground creating a very powerful blast that knocked Yuichi back several feet.

"D-damn, you picked a hell of a time to show a trump card!" Yuichi thought as he glared at the hollowfied Ikito.

"Jigoku Bakuhatsu!" Ikito shouted before throwing a punch that shot out a blast of energy that exploded in front of Yuichi.

As Yuichi recovered his footing after being blown back several feet, he was hit from the side by a few arrows that Uryu fired at him. "D-damn! I can't get away and I can't fight, is this really the end for me?" Yuichi thought as he jumped over to where he could keep an eye on both Uryu and Ikito. "Yoruichi, Chad, where are you?" He wondered before setting the two women down. "I want to apologize in advance if I fail to protect you two, so Aunt Yuzu, Aunt Karin, forgive me." He stated before turning back to Ikito and Uryu, only to catch Bakuhatsu Tebukuro to the chest. "Ugh, damn it, I refuse to lose here, I have to make it back, I promised Kei and Kiyomi I'd come home tonight, and Yachiru, she's probably going to be furious with me." He thought as he laid motionless on the ground in searing pain.

"Yuichi hold on! El Directo!" Chad shouted as he blindsided Ikito causing his hollow mask to shatter. "El Muerte!" He shouted, but before he could strike Uryu with the attack, Uryu had cut him down using his seele schneider.

"Heroic to be sure Chad, but in vain nonetheless." Uryu stated as he stood over-top Chad's body before firing a very large arrow into his chest. "That may not have been sufficient enough to kill you, but I don't think you'll be moving any time soon." He stated coolly before turning his attention back on Yuichi. "But you, you keep turning up like a bad joke, and I think it's about time I got rid of-" He cut himself off when he noticed Yuichi was muttering something under his breath.

"-Wait at the far heavens! Hado number seventy-three, Soren Sokatsui!" Yuichi shouted before firing two blasts of blue fire out of his fingertips that Uryu was too stunned to dodge, but before the two blasts hit their mark, Uryu had once again been protected by the same barrier as before. "Damn, can't I ever catch a break!" He shouted as he struggled to his feet before looking over to find Orihime smirking at him. "Tch, block this one witch, Rakurai!" He shouted as he pointed at Orihime who still held her smirk as she positioned the shield in front of her not expecting to get struck by a lightning-bolt that was powerful enough to knock her out. "That takes care of her." He thought before feeling the searing pain of a seele schneider cut along his back. "Argh! It's going to take more than that to bring me down!" He shouted as he swung his claws wildly at Uryu.

"Hmm, he's very durable this one, any normal man would have fallen with a seele schneider to the spine, but he keeps on fighting, there would never be any doubt that he is obviously Ichigo's son." Uryu thought as he kept dodging Yuichi's attacks. "Still every man has their limit, and I'm sure he has to be nearing his end." He thought before jumping up into the air. "You should feel honored Yuichi Kurosaki, not every enemy I face gets to experience the power of Licht Regen!" He shouted before firing countless arrows down at Yuichi.

"Don't underestimate me!" Yuichi shouted as he glared up at the massive volley of arrows raining down on him. "Inazuma Rasen Tsume!" He shouted before speeding in circles sheltering Karin and Yuzu as he swatted away the arrows, and when all was quiet, Uryu saw Yuichi with five arrows sticking out of his body still glaring up him.

"Th-that's impossible!" Uryu shouted when he landed.

"As I said, don't underestimate me." Yuichi replied shakily, and he could tell that he was just about at his limit as blood trickled out of his mouth and nose as well as every wound that he had sustained thus far, and he still didn't even attack the Quincy even once. "Inazuma Tama Myaku!" He shouted, it was time for him to go on a much more fierce offensive, and as soon as he had finished with his attack he began to swing wildly at Uryu with his claws once more. "Inazuma Tsume!" He called out in the midst of his assault before doing something he thought he'd never do. "Kaminari Shisso!" He cried before increasing the rate of his attacks, and in a mere thirty seconds he had overwhelmed Uryu Ishida before striking at his back, taking the Quincy down for the count. "Don't ever underestimate me." He said weakly as his zanpakuto reverted to it's sealed form just as Yoruichi arrived.

"Yuichi!" Yoruichi called out at the sight of the battered Soul Reaper. "Hold on I'll get you out of here!" She exclaimed but Yuichi shook his head.

"Don't worry about me, yeah I've seen better days but worry about Aunt Yuzu and Aunt Karin, as well as Chad. If anyone finds them out here, they're as good as dead." Yuichi explained before he began to walk towards the direction of the Seireitei. "You make sure they're safe then you can come back and help me." He finished as he stumbled a few times.

"Right, but be careful. I'm willing to bet Tsukishima's still around here, and I don't think it would take much for him to easily overwhelm you." Yoruichi warned as she hoisted the two women and Chad on her back before disappearing using shunpo.

"Good, she's gone, now I can rest for just a few minutes." Yuichi thought as he collapsed beside a tree before a man approached him from in front. "Great, you must be this Tsukishima guy I've heard so much about." He stated sarcastically as he looked up at the man.

"So you know about me do you?" Tsukishima asked as he squatted down in front of Yuichi. "I must say when Uryu and Orihime spoke of you they seemed to almost look down on you, but I see things differently than they do." He continued as a soft smile spread over his face.

"Save it, just tell me why you can't just live here peacefully, you've been here for how long and no one's bothered you, in fact we should be the ones who are forming a military to hunt you guys, after all your Quincies invaded my home last night." Yuichi stated and the smile faded from Tsukishima's face.

"Did you ever stop to wonder why we attacked you last night?" Tsukishima asked.

"Honestly I could care more for the hollows that you're long-winded reasoning." Yuichi replied in a tone of voice that almost made it seem like he was taunting Tsukishima.

"Well we'll see if you still think that after I let you experience my fullbring." Tsukishima replied as he pulled out his bookmark. "It's called book of the end and with this I can share every experience you've ever had. It will be as if I was there for it all, but it's not all bad, haven't you ever wished that you could have met someone sooner or become friends earlier in life or perhaps even told someone your true feelings at a much younger age? You see my power gives me that ability. With this I can make it to where you and I were always friends." He explained but Yuichi simply glared up at him.

"That cheats time." Yuichi replied and Tsukishima looked down at his smirk. "What good is friendship if you never actually put the work into, I mean yeah you wouldn't know the difference, but it's still not fair to toy with peoples lives like that. At least I would never want to befriend someone that way. I think everyday that my life may have been happier if I had decided to act sooner, but I like my life as it is now and wouldn't change it for anything in the world." He added and Tsukishima glared down at him.

"You don't understand! By using my power I don't cheat time, I don't insert my presence into one's memories, I make it to where I was there the whole time!" Tsukishima shouted down at Yuichi.

"Well you're ability is flawed unless you change everyone's pasts! You made Chad, Uryu, my aunts, and that girl believe you were with them the whole time, but my father knew differently, and there in lies the problem. You can't force your way into other peoples lives, and you sure as hell won't force your way into mine, my family has no place for you!" Yuichi shouted back.

"What is wrong with trying to make everyone friends!" Tsukishima shot back.

"You take away their freewill!" Yuichi shouted stunning Tsukishima. "Think about it, before you used your power on Chad was he not your enemy? What about Uryu, or Uncle Byakuya?" He asked but Tsukishima remained silent. "I rest my case, your power is wrong in so many ways, and I will not tolerate you butting in on anyone anymore, now Strike, Kaminari Tora!" He shouted as he released his zanpakuto.

"Fine, we'll see if you see things the same way when I'm through with you!" Tsukishima shouted before making a sword appear from the bookmark. It wasn't hard to get a hit on Yuichi with his fullbring, after all Yuichi was still injured and exhausted, but just when Tsukishima thought he had one his eyes widened. "Wait, I can't remember anything about you before today! Why, I used my fullbring countless times since I came to Soul Society so long ago, so why aren't you affected!" He shouted in frustration.

"My guess, is that by violating my past the way you wanted to you would be interfering between me and Yachiru, and there is nothing that will tear us apart!" Yuichi shouted before swinging on Tsukishima cutting off his arm.

"Argh, why, this doesn't make sense! Why are you immune? Why can't I affect you!" Tsukishima shouted before grabbing his arm and making a hasty retreat.

"I know better that's why. I'm not all that concerned with my friends as sad as it is to say, but Yachiru and our children are the most important things in my life and I will not let you endanger them by turning me against them." Yuichi replied quietly as he watched Tsukishima stumble off before he collapsed back against a tree before resting his eyes.

Yuichi only had his eyes closed for a few minutes before he opened his eyes to the sight of several Quincies standing in front of him, some had bows ready while others had seele schneiders drawn. "Give up Soul Reaper!" One of the Quincies shouted and Yuichi grunted out a laugh.

"Give up? I didn't think I was doing much to resist at this point." Yuichi replied sarcastically, but then he realized that the Quincies weren't looking at him but rather past him. "Huh?" He uttered as he looked back and saw much to his relief Zaraki was standing there.

"How annoying, you skip out on work and when I find you you've done gone and got your ass kicked, and you call yourself my fourth seat." Zaraki stated as he looked down on Yuichi. "Still if you hadn't done this I wouldn't have all these men to fight." He continued with his insane battle grin as he pulled off his eye-patch.

"We're not scared of you!" The Quincy shouted again, but before anyone could think, Zaraki had appeared behind the man and a fountain of blood erupted from the Quincy that had been shouting.

"Tch, they're all weak, this isn't even going to be worth the workout." Zaraki complained before glaring at the Quincies. "How about this, I'll let you all attack me for ten seconds, and then it will be my turn to attack. Go!" He shouted and instantly every Quincy started firing on Zaraki and the Quincies that had seele schneiders out traded up for a bow before adding to the onslaught. As they fury of arrows continued to fly wildly at Zaraki everyone could hear as a booming voice gave a shout. "Ten!" He called out and had Yuichi not been there he wouldn't have believed it as a nearly damage-free Zaraki proceeded to hack and slash every Quincy that was foolish enough to stick around had been reduced to a bloody corpse before dispersing into reishi.

"That was amazing Kenny!" Yuichi exclaimed as Zaraki watched as several other Quincies made for a swift retreat.

"Be quiet, those fools were weak, and I couldn't even have any fun." Zaraki replied. "But you, even if it was against someone of captain-class strength you should have been more than able to get out of such a jam, and now I have to carry you over to Squad Four myself." He continued as he lifted Yuichi off the ground before throwing him over his shoulder.

When Zaraki turned to leave he found himself staring into the face of a man equal to his size standing in front of a portal to Hueco Mundo, and the man's riatsu was impressive to say the least. "Hmm, a Soul Reaper, and he has a high riatsu at that, this will be a delicious meal indeed." The man stated as the portal closed behind him.

"Hmm, an Arrancar, maybe I'll be able to have a little fun after all." Zaraki stated as he dropped Yuichi on the ground before drawing his zanpakuto.

"You do not seem to be worried to face me. That is good, I like an enemy who knows nothing of fear. You may actually worth keeping alive, I like a strong sparing partner." The Arrancar stated as he drew his zanpakuto as well. "Now no more words, now we shall engage in sword-combat!" He shouted before rushing in at Zaraki.

As the two super powers were engaged in what they both seemed to consider fun, Unohana appeared to treat Yuichi's injuries. "Captain Unohana! What are you doing here?" Yuichi asked absentmindedly.

"Well Yoruichi Shihoin informed me that you were significantly injured, and I'm please to see that you don't appear to have been affected by Tsukishima, I see your note idea worked. Now just relax while I get to work." Unohana replied as she started healing Yuichi. "Though be warned, Yoruichi Shihoin did not exercise discretion when she informed me, and Yachiru is quite furious that you were injured as heavily as you were." She added and Yuichi started to sweat.

"I see, well I guess I'll have to suffer for a week now huh? Oh, I did get confronted by Tsukishima and he did try and use his book of the end on me, but for some reason I wasn't even affected by his power, I think though it has something to do with my bonds with Yachiru and our kids, I suspect that had he inserted himself into my past, then I might have gotten with Yachiru at a different point in time and of course that would mean we wouldn't have our children, and so I think that's why it failed." Yuichi explained as Unohana continued to heal him.

"Well you are very lucky indeed, I'm not sure why you were immunized against his power but you are quite fortunate to be unaffected. Now you should be healed enough to use shunpo, so lets get back to the Kuchiki manor, Zaraki will probably be a while, neither of those two seem to really want to end it." Unohana stated as she stared at Zaraki and the Arrancar clash swords. "Come lets be off." She finished before using shunpo and Yuichi followed her example.

When the two returned to the Kuchiki manor they went in to find Yuzu and Karin still asleep lying on either of the two couches in the living room, and instantly Yuichi was slapped in the face by Yachiru. "I thought you said you'd be careful! Yoruichi said that you were almost dead when she left you bastard!" Yachiru shouted before knocking Yuichi to the ground with a hard punch.

"Uh, uh, uh." Yuichi couldn't find the words to speak as Yachiru once again punched him in the face.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when I heard Yoruichi tell us that! Did you even think of your children!" Yachiru shouted.

"Yes and that's why I fought well past my limits to take on Uryu, someone of captain-class riatsu, some orange haired girl that decided to shield Uryu from my attacks, and that damn bastard Ikito who decided to show me his hollow mask raising his riatsu to captain-class, and that was before I was confronted by Tsukishima who, after a brief conversation-slash-lecture, tried to use his ability on me only to discover that I'm immune, which I credit to my love for you and our children." Yuichi replied and everyone's eyes widened upon hearing that. "And then I proceeded to lop of the man's arm before Kenny showed up to get me, picked me up throwing me over his shoulders, and then dropping me pretty hard on the ground when an Arrancar showed up probably enticed by the powerful display of combat that was going on." He continued. "So yes, I thought of our children, and I thought of you, in fact you were always on my mind, and that's what helped me to strive on." He finished as he rubbed his cheek.

"You went through all of that?" Yachiru asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah, well I was concerned about getting my aunts out of there because Uryu decided he wanted to destroy every Kurosaki, so for the first few minutes I was trying to flee with them over my shoulders while using Kaminari Shisso, only to get cut off by Ikito in his hollow mask, so during that time-frame I couldn't attack but I suffered some pretty heavy damage from Ikito and Uryu." Yuichi explained. "By the way, I'm sorry for worrying you, I meant to get out of there without a confrontation, can you forgive me, I don't think I can go a week without kissing you." He admitted as he started blushing and seeing Yuichi in such a pitiful state, Yachiru couldn't resist him.

"Fine I'll forgive you, but I hate seeing you like this Yuichi, you really don't understand how much it tears me up inside when I see you get hurt, so please please please be more careful." Yachiru replied before giving him a soft kiss.

"Thank you Yachiru, and once again I'm sorry for worrying you." Yuichi replied, and a few seconds later Karin awoke followed shortly by Yuzu.

"Oh, my head, huh? Where am I?" Karin asked as she looked around the room before her gaze fell on Ichigo. "Ichigo!" She exclaimed before jumping up to give him a hug.

"Karin, I've missed you." Ichigo admitted and he looked over at Yuzu who looked like she was about to begin bawling her eyes out. "Come here Yuzu." He stated as he held out his arm beckoning her for a hug that she gladly accepted.

"Oh Ichigo I thought I'd never see you again!" Yuzu exclaimed as she cried into Ichigo's shoulder.

"Yeah I know, I was beginning to feel the same way." Ichigo admitted before looking down at his younger sisters. "Oh yeah I have to introduce you to a few people. First you already met him, but this is mine and Rukia's son Yuichi, he fought hard to protect you both, and as for the girl next to him, her name is Yachiru Kurosaki, and she's going to be my new daughter-in-law come June twenty-second. Now I would introduce you to the newest additions to the family but it was very hard to get my grandchildren down for a nap so-" He was interrupted when he felt two little bodies cling around his legs. "Well never-mind I guess they're awake." He continued as he reached down and picked the two rambunctious children up.

"Mine and Yachiru's son is named Kei and our daughter's name is Kiyomi. I guess I should call you Aunt Yuzu and Aunt Karin huh?" Yuichi piped up as he took his children from his father.

"So you really weren't lying when you said you were Ichigo's son, though I can't imagine anyone foolish enough to get with him." Karin replied absentmindedly and Yuichi and Rukia both shot her a glare.

"Hey now my mother is one of the smartest Soul Reapers in the entire Seireitei, so don't insult her." Yuichi warned as Unohana approached from behind.

"Yuichi are you forgetting that I need to finish healing you?" Unohana asked with a warm smile before Yuichi sat down.

"Well this is great Karin, now that we've found Ichigo we can bring him back to Shukuro so that... That's funny, but I can't remember why we should bring him back to Shukuro, and to that effect, why did he show up out of the blue before Ichigo left us?" Yuzu asked as an expression of confusion covered her face. "Strange why were we so adamant in wanting Ichigo to see him? How did we even become friends with him?" She asked as she struggled to comprehend the information in her mind that was beginning to crumble.

"That's a very good question now that I think about it, sure the guy was nice to us, but why did we get so angry with Ichigo when he died all those years ago?" Karin asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'll tell you why." Yuichi piped up. "Tsukishima has a very dangerous ability called book of the end." He stated and just hearing the term made Ichigo, Rukia, and Byakuya shiver. "His ability allows him to force his presence into the pasts of those he uses it on. You see, he used it on you both and made you as well as himself believe he knew you all your lives while in reality it was an artificial bond, and that bond will begin to break down once you develop doubts of said bond, thus shattering his influence over you, but Uryu Ishida and that girl I fought with the shield today might be too set to have that bond broken, I believe that he made his presence too profound in their lives that they will be influenced by it forever." He explained as Unohana finished the healing process.

"So you have confirmed that he still has the ability and is still using it?" Byakuya asked, and seeing the man made Yuzu's jaw drop.

"Whoa he's hot." Yuzu couldn't help saying and Byakuya started blushing and Ichigo, Karin, and Rukia gave her a blank stare.

"Uh, Yuzu are you alright?" Karin asked as she checked Yuzu to see if she had a fever.

"Ichigo can I have a word in private?" Yuzu asked before dragging Ichigo into the kitchen.

"What is it Yuzu?" Ichigo asked, though he could guess what she was about to ask him.

"Um, who is that out there?" Yuzu asked as she started blushing.

"That's Byakuya Kuchiki, he was married to Rukia's older sister Hisana before she died, so he's basically her brother-in-law though they see each other more as brother and sister." Ichigo replied.

"So, is there anyway you can help me out with him?" Yuzu asked with glistening eyes.

"Huh? Are you being serious or just plain funny?" Ichigo asked but Yuzu only glared at him. "Ugh, alright, I can't really help you out on that one, but maybe Rukia can, they're pretty close so-" He was interrupted by Yuzu.

"Rukia! Can you come here please?" Yuzu called out and shortly following, Rukia entered the kitchen.

"Yes what is it?" Rukia asked as she saw Yuzu begin to blush uncontrollably.

"She wants your help to hook up with Byakuya." Ichigo stated quietly and Rukia began to blush.

"You like my brother?" Rukia asked, and Yuzu went even redder at the question before nodding.

"So can you help a girl out?" Yuzu asked nervously.

"Well I can try but there's no guarantee I will succeed." Rukia replied and Yuzu started squealing like a giddy schoolgirl at the thought of Rukia doing her the favor.

"Rukia could you come here a moment, I wish to speak with you in private, and bring Ichigo too I would like to speak to him too." Byakuya called out from the living room, and Ichigo and Rukia went into the living room before following Byakuya upstairs to his room.

"Okay what's this about?" Rukia asked and Byakuya started blushing.

"Could you provide me with a few tips for wooing a girl, it's been some time since I held an interest in this sort of thing but that girl Yuzu... There's something about her." Byakuya admitted and Ichigo and Rukia nearly fell over. "Just to be clear, Yuzu is the one with lighter-colored hair right?" He asked and Ichigo nodded in surprise.

"Wow, I think it might be easier than we thought to pull this off." Ichigo whispered to Rukia who in turn nodded in response.

"Yeah, but who would've thought it'd be love at first sight?" Rukia asked as Byakuya seemed to drift off into his own little world.

"Okay I'll help Byakuya by giving him information about Yuzu, and then you can help Yuzu by giving her information about Byakuya, and before I give him the okay to go ahead and try his luck, we meet up and make sure they'd be a perfect match." Ichigo stated and Rukia nodded with a serious expression.

"Right operation Chappy-love-makers is a go!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Chappy-love-makers, seriously?" Ichigo asked. "How about we just stick with operation hookup?" He asked and Rukia started pouting.

"What's wrong with the name I came up with?" Rukia asked as a wave of sadness covered her face.

"Well it's not that I don't like Chappy, its that the name you came up with makes it sound like we're trying to get them to... Well..." Ichigo paused as he started blushing, though he knew better at this point not to insult Chappy the rabbit, the name Rukia created sounded perverted to say the least.

"Oh, uh, ha-ha maybe you're right." Rukia replied as she started blushing. "Then we will begin operation hookup immediately!" She exclaimed as the two stared at Byakuya as he stared off into space blushing at the thought of what Rukia and Ichigo assumed to be Yuzu.

Chapter 6 end – Yeah six chapters in six days, I'm glad I can type fast, and most of the ideas I come up with have little planning to them, by the way Kiyomi is the original name for their daughter, meaning pure beauty, but Kei's name was originally going to be Kiyoshi meaning purity but in the end I thought the two names sounded too similar so I changed it first to Ken but that might get confusing with Zaraki, so I changed it again to Kei and it seemed to fit. So anyway what did y'all think? I know i'm kind of rushing through some things like the children being born after only a few days, but I do have major plans for them in the near future and had to have them born fast to make those plans into reality, well next chapter will probably mainly be filler but I'll try and throw in more information about the plot, so anyway R&R, and I'll try and get another chapter out tomorrow, going for the whole one a day thing, anyway I hope you're enjoying the fic I'm a little less than halfway to my planned length so be sure to keep reading. Anyway I got to get started on chapter 7 operation hookup (uses shupo to got type because hirenkyaku is inferior)

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, my name is not Tite Kubo, I am MrLotus and I only own the OCs I created.

Disclaimer 2: I'm not sure if I mentioned them in this chapter but I do not own the Shiro Chous, full credit for that idea goes to Uchiha Xairylle from her work oh my white butterfly.


	7. Till My World Crumbles Around Me

**Chapter 7: "Till My World Crumbles Around Me..."**

Late that night, Ichigo, Rukia, Yuichi, Yachiru, and Karin were up discussing operation hookup. "You want to run that by us again?" Yuichi asked as Yachiru started blushing at the idea.

"Well simply put we're going to need your help to get Byakuya and Yuzu together." Rukia replied simply.

"Okay, yeah I get that part, but don't you think it's a little weird? I mean being related to both Uncle Byakuya and Aunt Yuzu makes them related too right?" Yuichi asked and Karin nodded.

"Well actually Byakuya isn't really my brother, you see he was married to my sister Hisana and when she died he met me and adopted me into the family, so already there's a severed connection, also I married Ichigo which means that I'm obviously not blood related to Yuzu, in short there is absolutely no blood ties between Byakuya and Yuzu, so why shouldn't they get together?" Rukia asked with full color bunny pictures.

"Mom, why do you always have to draw such crappy diagrams?" Yuichi asked absentmindedly before getting smacked in the face by his mother. "I meant Chappy!" He cried prompting the others to shush him.

"Are you trying to wake everyone up?" Rukia asked after covering her son's mouth.

"So tell us about the plan." Yachiru stated with much interest after Yuichi's outburst.

"Well we thought it would be best if we conditioned them to be more like each other. Yuichi, you and your mom as well as Yachiru will handle Yuzu, while Karin and I help Byakuya... With any luck we'll succeed." Ichigo explained while Rukia drew diagrams making Yuichi nearly gag.

"Okay but what happens if we do this and a disaster occurs such as our group telling Yuzu to compliment him on his status, while your group tells him to be more humble about things?" Yuichi asked but Ichigo shot him a smirk.

"Don't worry, I have that already in mind, you see with Karin and I helping Byakuya, we'll keep him from making a move until we make sure everything's perfectly coordinated." Ichigo explained. "Not to mention that while working in teams, while one person is busy with the conditioning, another member of the team can relay information." He continued and Yuichi took a second to think before he gave a shrug.

"So when do we start?" Yuichi asked with a hint of curiosity on his face.

"Well we begin operation hookup tomorrow, Yachiru, you, and I will take Yuzu out of the house for the day to "show her around Seireitei" while Ichigo and Karin handle Byakuya." Rukia replied while making quotation marks with her fingers.

"Okay well can I go to bed for the time being, today's mission really wore me out." Yuichi asked as he rubbed his left shoulder.

"Well yeah, I just thought we should go over the plan while Yuzu and Byakuya were asleep." Ichigo retorted.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, our kids were placed in another room so tonight we'll be all alone." Yachiru whispered gently in Yuichi's ear sending a rather pleasant chill up Yuichi's spine.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuichi asked nervously with a warm smile and Yachiru gave him a seductive look.

"I'll let you use your imagination." Yachiru teased before licking her lips in a seductive manner giving Yuichi another chill.

"Oh god get a room, parents and aunt in the room, hello." Karin barked with a glare at her nephew and soon-to-be niece-in-law.

"S-sorry." Yuichi and Yachiru replied with a sorrowful bow before Yachiru took Yuichi by the hand as she dragged him up the stairs.

"So, what do you want to do tonight now that we have our room to ourselves?" Yachiru asked with a seductive smile making Yuichi fidget nervously.

"I want you..." Yuichi replied nervously as he reached out for Yachiru's hand. "I want to show you how much I love you." He continued before giving Yachiru a soft kiss.

"Well you said you would give me what I want right?" Yachiru asked before wrapping her arms around Yuichi.

"Anything, whatever you want I will give you." Yuichi replied as he backed up guiding Yachiru to his futon.

"I want you..." Yachiru replied with the same seductive smile before pulling apart the top half of Yuichi's kasode and shitagi exposing his broad chest. "I want only you..." She continued before pressing her palms firmly on Yuichi's chest before giving him a deep kiss. "And I want you to want me..." She continued before she began to kiss him more slowly before untying the sash around his waste causing his shihakusho to fall to the floor leaving him only in his boxer-shorts. "There we go, that's what I want." She continued with a satisfied smile before kissing him once more.

"Well if that's what you want I'll be sure to oblige your desires." Yuichi replied before before pealing Yachiru's kasode and shitagi apart exposing her small breasts before proceeding to kneed them gently forcing Yachiru to let out a moan that Yuichi had to stifle with a kiss. "Be careful, we don't want to wake the whole house do we?" He asked softly as he undid Yachiru's sash allowing for her hakama, kasode, and shitagi to fall to the floor leaving her in just a pair of booty-shorts. "Well I think we can loose these." He whispered before he pulled her underwear down gently exposing her body completely and Yachiru followed in suit exposing Yuichi completely before pulling him down onto the bed.

The two stared lovingly into each others eyes, but before they had a chance to get started, they heard Yuzu scream, though the two of them could easily tell, that it wasn't a scream of terror or pain, and they both began to blush. "No way, they wouldn't already be-" Yachiru was interrupted by Yuichi.

"I think they are... So much for operation hookup, here we thought they were asleep, but the two of them must have been getting busy the whole time." Yuichi replied and after a few minutes they heard rapid footsteps approach their door before a knock sounded.

"Yuichi Yachiru sorry if that woke you up." It was Byakuya and his voice was shaky to say the least.

"Oh, um, d-don't worry about it... Uh, these things happen?" Yuichi replied as he started blushing before turning to Yachiru who had an amused grin over her red face. "Anyway I'm a little busy perhaps we could talk in the morning." He called out before forcing himself to stifle a moan when Yachiru grabbed a hold of his manhood. "Oh-ho-ho, you." He grunted in a deep voice before bending down to kiss Yachiru, but they abruptly stopped when they heard lighter footsteps approach as Byakuya started to walk away.

"Byakuya come back to bed, I wasn't done yet." This time they heard Yuzu. "You don't need to be so proper all the time, we can apologize in the morning, so for now I'm not done with you." She continued and she sounded quite offended by Byakuya's behavior.

"Sorry Yuzu darling, I'm coming." Byakuya replied and once they heard the sound of footsteps fade away Yuichi and Yachiru couldn't help but chuckle at the awkward situation that just transpired.

"You know for a second there I thought he was going to try and come in." Yuichi stated with a chuckle and immediately following he heard the rapid approach of a few more footsteps.

"Ichigo, did you hear that?" It was Karin speaking now.

"Yes we heard it, I swear the made us nearly fall out of rhythm- I-I mean that scream sure did startle us." It was Rukia's voice they heard this time.

"Wow Rukia way to cover." Ichigo stated in a grunt.

"Man is right outside my room the family meeting place now?" Yuichi called out and when he heard the door begin to slide open he rushed to cover him and Yachiru with a blanket as Karin, Rukia, and Ichigo barged in before the three noticed the discarded clothing on the floor.

"Oh man you guys too? What is this the house of fornication?" Karin asked as she turned away while blushing.

"Get out." Yuichi and Yachiru replied in unison.

"Oh Yuichi you don't need to be embarrassed, it's perfectly normal for you two to want to do what you're doing." Rukia replied and Yuichi shot her a glare.

"Yeah I know this, but oh yeah, it's supposed to be done while there aren't any other people in the room." Yuichi barked, but the three were content with staying in the room. "Ugh, hado number one, sho!" He called out knocking everyone out of the room. "Now close the door and stay out!" He finished before a bewildered Ichigo shut his door.

"Well that was embarrassing." Ichigo stated as the three walked away.

"You're telling me." Yuichi uttered under his breath before turning back to Yachiru seeing the same seductive look in her eyes. "So where were we?" He asked before giving her a passionate kiss that seemed to make the two forget about the earlier interruptions altogether.

"Well I was about to tell me how you get me so excited whenever I see you like this." Yachiru replied as she ran her hands over Yuichi's chest scanning every last inch of it's surface.

The sensation of Yachiru's soft hands over his chest sent Yuichi into a state of pure ecstasy. "You know, I get much the same feeling whenever I see you like this too." Yuichi replied before kissing her neck. "I really do love everything about you." He continued as he ran his hands up her silky-smooth body causing her to tremble at the feel of his touch.

"You do?" Yachiru asked and Yuichi gave her a confused grin.

"Are you serious? Of course I do, your entire being has placed an enchanting spell on me since day one, and I have no hope or desire to break free." Yuichi whispered in her ear sending a chill up her spine before giving her another kiss.

After another several minutes of foreplay Yuichi proceeded to enter Yachiru once again, though this time it was as if they had a mental connection, he knew that even though she would wince occasionally in pain she also enjoyed the feeling as he held himself up caging her petite frame, and once again it was as if the world around them ceased to exist, and either of them wished that time would stay still. When they were in each others loving embrace nothing seemed to matter, Ikito wasn't an issue and the Quincies, what the hell was a Quincy at the moment, all they knew was each other and their desires as they both continued to satisfy the other over and over until they were completely exhausted.

"Yuichi?" Yachiru asked as she rubbed his chest with her right hand as she rested her head on the right side of his body.

"What is it Yachiru?" Yuichi asked as he looked down on her messy hair that was still moist from the sweat that had been produced as a result of their love.

"I just wanted to know how it was possible for you to make me feel happier than I've ever been one moment but the next you manage to make me feel even happier, how do you do it?" Yachiru asked as she started blushing.

"Well I don't know, I just do whatever I hope makes you happy, but of course I want to ask you the same thing." Yuichi replied and Yachiru looked up at him with her hair falling over her face obstructing the view they had of the others eyes.

"You're really happy with me?" Yachiru asked and once again Yuichi looked down at her with the same look as he started to rub her back.

"Whenever you that question comes to mind I want you to think of our children, think about how we're going to be married in a few months, and think of how these moments we share plunge us into a state of incredible ecstasy. I love you Yachiru, and I have for longer than I can remember, and we will always be together." Yuichi explained causing Yachiru to blush as she looked up at Yuichi with a beaming smile. "You make me the happiest man in Soul Society, and more than that, I don't think there's anyone in the human world or Hueco Mundo that is happier than I am when I see your face. Whenever I see you or watch as you move about the day it makes me feel like melting, and I-" He was interrupted when Yachiru could no longer restrain herself from kissing the man that she had fallen so deeply in love with. "Wow..." He uttered after their lips separated. "I don't think the phrase "I love you" can begin to explain how I feel right-" He had done it once again finding himself locked in her embrace as she gave him a passionate kiss that made the many before it pale in comparison.

"Yuichi you should stop t-talking, if I h-hear too much m-more I think I'll explode." Yachiru replied and Yuichi could swear he saw steam rising out of her head, but he silently obliged as he glanced over to see sunlight shine in through their window.

"Wow we were up all night." Yuichi stated in disbelief before he heard the patter of tiny feet running up to the door.

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up!" Kei and Kiyomi called out in unison.

"Give us a minute..." Yuichi called out to his children before getting dressed and Yachiru took the cue to get dressed as well.

When the two followed their children back downstairs they looked around the kitchen table, Byakuya and Yuzu were blushing as they sat next to each other occasionally stealing a glance from the other, Rukia and Ichigo were sitting next to each other as usual, and as for Karin, she continually shifted glances between the three couples as a disgusted look permeated her face. "Good morning mom, dad, Uncle Byakuya, Aunt Yuzu, and Aunt Karin. Did any of you sleep?" Yuichi asked with a cocky smirk and everyone other than the two children began blushing.

"Hey why do Kei and I have to sleep if none of you do daddy?" Kiyomi asked with her signature pout.

"Tell you what, when you graduate from the Soul Reaper Academy I'll let you stay up as long as you want, but there's a second condition, and that is that you have to learn your shikai." Yachiru explained to the miniature carbon copy of herself. "That's my promise to both of you." She continued as she looked over at Kei just as a knock was heard at the front door.

"Hey I heard from a good source that my two grand-kids were born yesterday, why didn't you tell me Yuichi?" Zaraki asked after a butler led him through the house and into the kitchen.

"Oh, well, I was a bit out of it yesterday, and when I finally got a grip on everything happening around me you were busy fighting that ridiculously similar-to-you Arrancar." Yuichi replied before picking Kei and Kiyomi up. "This little man is Kei, and baby girl here is Kiyomi. Kiyomi, Kei, meet Grandpa Kenny." He continued and Yuzu and Karin stared in horror of the idea of the giant of a man as the kids' other grandpa.

"Hmm Kiyomi looks just like Yachiru, and Kei looks like you." Zaraki pointed out as he took the two youngsters from Yuichi before letting them hang from his shoulders much like how Yachiru used to when she was younger.

"Wow Grandpa Kenny is huge!" Kei exclaimed as he marveled at Zaraki's massive figure.

"Yeah he's much bigger than Grandpa Ichi!" Kiyomi chimed in forcing Zaraki to chuckle, though with the exception of Yuichi and Yachiru no one had expected the children to warm up to Zaraki as quickly as they did.

"Well they seem to like you Kenny." Yachiru pointed out.

"Yeah they do, huh." Zaraki replied as the two youngsters began to flick the bells in Zaraki's hair.

"Cool, he has bells! Daddy can you put bells in my hair too?" Kei asked excitedly.

"We'll see." Yuichi replied as everyone sat down at the table. "Now hurry up and eat, you want to get big and strong like Kenny one day." He continued, but before long they heard a crash at the front door before several Soul Reapers dressed in all black entered the kitchen followed shortly by Soifon and Omaeda. "What's going on?" Yuichi asked casually as he looked on in anticipation of the reason for their sudden intrusion.

"Yuichi Kurosaki you are coming with us." Soifon replied with a scowl.

"What? Why?" Yuichi asked as a scowl spread over his face.

"It has been reported that you lashed out in aggression against a hero of Soul Society with the intent to cause severe injury. We are here to detain you." Soifon replied and Yuichi's heart nearly stopped when he heard that.

"Who?" Yuichi asked shakily as a look of fear covered his face.

"Shukuro Tsukishima aided Ichigo Kurosaki in defeating Aizen and yesterday you were reported to have cut his arm off, had a soul named Orihime Ishida not used her power to heal Shukuro he would have been permanently disfigured, and thus you have been deemed a danger to your fellow Soul Reapers." Soifon explained. "Now come with me." She continued before grabbing Yuichi by the collar of his shihakusho before shoving him over to one of the officers to be restrained.

"But this isn't right! Tsukishima never helped dad do anything, tell them dad!" Yuichi pleaded but Ichigo as well as everyone else were too stunned to respond. "Dad tell them!" He shouted once more as tears started to flood from his eyes, but still Ichigo couldn't find the words to speak up.

"Be sure to bring his zanpakuto, after Yuichi's powers are sealed we'll need to destroy it." Soifon continued as the officers began to drag Yuichi from the house.

"But this is wrong! Tsukishima is evil!" Yuichi shouted prompting Soifon to shout back.

"Shukuro Tsukishima is a hero in Soul Society and a dear friend to most of us! How dare you insult his good name and more than that how dare you turn your blade on him!" Soifon shouted.

Yuichi could feel his gut wrench, he could feel the world turning upside down as a surreal panic overwhelmed him. "No! I refuse to let him ruin my life!" Yuichi shouted and he proceeded to release a massive force of spiritual energy that knocked the officers away from him, and in turn he recovered his zanpakuto from one of the confused men before bolting out the door.

"You fool! You won't escape!" Soifon shouted as she ran after Yuichi. "Sting all enemies to death! Suzumebachi!" She shouted before embarking on a chase for Yuichi.

"Why, how, when?" Yuichi struggled to comprehend what was happening, the only thing he knew was that Tsukishima was going to pay dearly for this. As he ran through the streets of Seireitei he came to an abrupt stop when Soifon cut him off.

"Surrender before you leave me no other choice than to use deadly force!" Soifon shouted as she pointed at him and he could easily see that her shikai had been activated.

"D-damn, she's not joking about this!" Yuichi thought as his eyes widened before he drew Kaminari Tora. "Bankai!" He shouted before donning his claws once more.

"You fool, so you really do intend to die by my hand!" Soifon shouted before lunging at Yuichi barely giving him room to dodge.

"Kaminari Shisso!" Yuichi shouted before running past Soifon but not before getting nicked on the arm by her shikai. "Shit!" He thought as he looked down at the butterfly that appeared on his right forearm.

"Give it up Yuichi!" Soifon shouted as she cut Yuichi off breaking his pace. "You're fast I'll give you that but I know that for you to reach the full speed of your Kaminari Shisso you need to continuously move to accelerate, and I will not give you that opportunity!" She shouted before striking Yuichi just a little higher up his right arm than before.

"D-damn, she almost took me out!" Yuichi thought before vanishing using Kaminari Shisso, though as hard as he tried to get away Soifon was too fast for him to reach full speed with Kaminari Shisso. "Tch, at this rate I'll get myself killed!" He thought as he blocked a few strikes from Suzumebachi before getting a slight hit to his left cheek. "D-damn, why is this happening? How did Tsukishima get an opportunity to use his power on her?" He thought as he continued to desperately block Suzumebachi from striking him, but unfortunately for him he was struck a few more times, once in the chest, another on his right cheek, one at his forehead, and a few on his left arm.

"Yuichi, it is very well possible that you will die if I hit you again, please I will only tell you one more time, give up or you will die!" Soifon urged Yuichi, but he still held a glare as he resealed Kaminari Tora before returning her to the sheath. "A very wise decision Yuichi." She continued but then her eyes widened when Yuichi held his fist to the side and she could see the resolve in his eyes. "No, you wouldn't, if you continue by resorting to that I will end up killing you!" She shouted just before the top half of Yuichi's shihakusho was obliterated.

"I know I still haven't perfected shunko, and Soifon is more skilled in hakuda than I am, but this may be my only shot at surviving." Yuichi thought as he glared at Soifon. "I'm sorry Soifon, but I will escape and I will destroy Tsukishima, and there is nothing that you can do to stop me." He continued before Soifon lunged at him again, and Yuichi quickly ducked under her arm getting slightly grazed by Suzumebachi in the process earning him yet another butterfly, but he quickly sent his kido-charged fist into her gut knocking her back several feet before charging at her once more. This time it was a high jump-kick that Soifon blocked before striking Yuichi in his right calve. "D-damn, I can take too many more hits before I run out of room on my body." He thought before jumping back and going on the offensive once more, this time when Soifon went to strike with Suzumebachi he used his left arm to knock her attack away before hitting her hard in the chest with his right fist and following up by spinning around to deliver a powerful ax-kick with his left leg sending her flying into a wall shattering it on contact and kicking up a thick cloud of dust amidst the debris. "I will not stop until everything is back to normal, I'm sorry I had to go as far as I have, but I need to do this!" He shouted, but as he turned to walk away he heard a shift in the debris, and as he turned back around he saw Soifon lunging at him once more with Suzumebachi, but in an instant Yuichi reached up with his right hand catching her forearm before bringing her arm down and subsequently breaking her arm over his knee.

"Argh!" Soifon screamed as she cradled her mangled arm while she glared daggers at Yuichi. "You, you fool, there's no hope for you now! Attacking a hero of Soul Society was bad enough, but to resist arrest and attack a captain? You'll never find peace, you'll be running for the rest of your short life now!" She shouted at Yuichi forcing a few tears to come to his eyes. "You'll regret not submitting, you'll regret fighting me, and you will regret attacking Shukuro Tsukishima!" She continued as Yuichi turned to leave and the Onmitsukido had finally caught to the two as Yuichi vanished using shunpo. "What are you doing! After him!" She shouted and every officer present obediently nodded before following after Yuichi.

As Yuichi fled the Seireitei he was relieved slightly when the butterflies began to disappear from his body, but he knew that the situation was much more dire than he wanted to admit as he began to realize that Tsukishima was more than likely in the protection of the Onmitsukido. Yuichi had never felt the way he was feeling as his gut wrenched at the idea of the man being able to force him from his home while he sat in comfort while others did his dirty work for him. He Kept on running though as the Seireitei disappeared from view behind him, and he began to realize that there may not be any hope of returning to his home, and after what seemed like an hour, Yuichi finally came to a stop before slumping down at the base of a tree in the forest where he had engaged Tsukishima the day before. "Damn it!" He shouted as he slammed his fist into the ground. "Damn it! Why! Why does he even have that kind of ability!" He shouted as tears began to well up in his eyes as he sunk into a state of despair.

"Well look what we have here." A familiar voice stated as he approached Yuichi.

"Ikito go away, I'm not in the mood for your shit right now." Yuichi replied coolly as tears formed a river from his eyes.

"Well I want to know how you feel now that you're taking a walk in my shoes boy. How does it feel to have someone you see as inferior take everything you hold precious right in front of your eyes?" Ikito asked but Yuichi only shot him a glare. "Oh what's wrong? You can dish it out but you can't take it? Where's that holier-than-thou attitude huh? Your arrogance finally bit you in the ass when someone else played your game better than you, and its driving you insane isn't it?" He asked as he drew his zanpakuto. "How about I put you out of your misery, and as a bonus I'll take your place at Yachiru's side and even be your kids' daddy." He stated as he pointed his sword at Yuichi. "Pummel, Bakuhatsu Tebukuro." He continued in the same tone of voice as the glove appeared on his right hand. "Don't worry though, I'll make it quick." He finished but before he could react Yuichi was standing in front of him with his sword drawn and Ikito began to feel a sharp pain up his torso and across his chest.

"Don't you ever say that to me again, and on second thought I need to vent my frustrations and you're readily available." Yuichi stated before driving Kaminari Tora through a stunned Ikito's Face.

"Argh!" Ikito shouted as he writhed in pain making the damage worse. "My eye, what the fuck!" He shouted as he tried to reach up for Yuichi's sword but damaged as his brain was he couldn't move his arms.

"I've had enough of you, and the only reason I let you live this long is because I didn't want to become an outlaw. Well now that I'm already outlawed I don't see much reason in letting you live any longer." Yuichi replied before pulling his blade back out.

"Wait no please don't kill me I'm sorry." Ikito pleaded but his words fell on deaf ears.

"The thing about your apologies I've noticed is that they're never sincere and you just keep repeating your actions, well I am fed up with you and your antics! Now you die!" Yuichi shouted as he swung Kaminari Tora sideways decapitating Ikito where he stood before the man dispersed into reishi. "Good riddance." He stated after the last of him disappeared before sheathing Kaminari Tora.

Shortly following the death of Ikito, Ichigo had come up on Yuichi. "I must say that that was pretty brutal of you." Ichigo stated and instantly Yuichi drew his zanpakuto before pointing it at his father. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" He asked as a glare permeated his face.

"Well for one for all I know Tsukishima got to you too, and I'm not about to go out without a fight, and for two even if Tsukishima didn't use his power on you, you just sat and watched as I was being arrested on false charges! So either way you have betrayed me, your own son, and I'm not in a very forgiving mood!" Yuichi shouted before swinging on Ichigo.

"What the hell?" Ichigo shouted as he blocked the attack. "Yuichi come to your senses, if you attack me now things will never go back to the way they were before, stop this and I will personally help you destroy Tsukishima!" He shouted as he blocked another attack.

"Right, just like you helped to object to my arrest, oh wait that's right, you didn't!" Yuichi shouted as he continued to attack his father.

"Yuichi calm down! I'm sure you must realize that it won't be very long now before every Soul Reaper has been influenced by him, you'll need all the allies you can get!" Ichigo shouted.

"And to what effect! Everything is gone now, it's over." Yuichi replied as he dropped to his knees. "Even if I do have friends left in Seireitei, Tsukishima is just going to continue to do what he's started." He continued as tears started to flow once more. "Till my world crumbles around me..." He finished with a sob.

"Yuichi I'm sorry, I never wanted anything like this to happen to anyone, I know what it feels like to have everyone you care about turn against you and I left the human world because of it, but this time I'm not going to just sit by while you go through the same situation. Yuichi I don't care if it kills me, I will help you destroy that bastard once and for all." Ichigo replied as he reached his hand down to help his son to his feet.

"But how do we do it?" Yuichi asked as he looked up at his father. "How can we defeat him if he turns everyone against us?" He asked.

"You leave that to me for now, I'll go speak with Yamamoto I'm sure there's no chance of him getting influenced by Tsukishima, and he might be sympathetic of the situation and agree to order the immediate capture of Tsukishima as well as your amnesty in this matter. Just have faith Yuichi." Ichigo replied with a confident grin, and after Yuichi nodded Ichigo used shunpo to go speak with Yamamoto.

Meanwhile at the Squad Two barracks Tsukishima was discussing Yuichi's escape with Soifon when one of her many officers came in to report. "Captain, we regret to inform you that we have lost track of Yuichi Kurosaki, it seems that he has either been killed or is suppressing his riatsu effectively enough to completely disappear, we're beginning another sweep of Rukongai and we will report back when we have found him or finished the sweep." The officer stated before disappearing with shunpo.

"Forgive me Shukuro I failed to apprehend him and now your life is still in danger." Soifon stated as she bowed apologetically in front of him.

"Soifon you don't need to feel sorry for what happened, you were fighting for duty while he was fighting for his life, an endangered beast will fight more fiercely when his life is threatened rather than out of a need to capture a prey. Also in your hands I feel as safe as can be for you are the captain of Squad Two and I know I am in your capable hands so there is nothing to fear." Tsukishima reassured Soifon. "Still I believe Ichigo may know where his son ran off to, and that girl Yachiru Kusajishi bring her and their children in, I would rather enjoy a pleasant conversation with her and the kids." He stated with a soft smile making Soifon blush.

"Sure anything for you Shukuro." Soifon replied before vanishing.

"Well Yuichi the stage is set and the tables are turning quickly, can you achieve victory from the jaws of defeat or will you crumble into a pit of despair as your whole life is ripped from your hands?" Tsukishima wondered as a wicked grin permeated his face. "Though I think I might have a word with Yamamoto and see if he can help me find Yuichi." He thought as he stood up to leave.

Over at the Squad One barracks Ichigo was heading to speak with Yamamoto when he was surrounded by Onmitsukido officers. "Ichigo Kurosaki we need you to come with us." One of the officers stated causing Ichigo to scowl.

"That will have to wait, as a captain I do not follow orders from inferior officers, next time send Soifon and maybe then I'll listen, but in the meantime you're in my way." Ichigo replied as he channeled his riatsu making the officers collapse to the ground under the shear weight the force was producing as Ichigo walked right on past them before entering Yamamoto's office.

"Captain Kurosaki what is the meaning of your actions in the hallway just now?" Yamamoto asked in his booming voice.

"Well there seems to be a bit of confusion surrounding Squad Two for that matter, and it's a problem that I really need to speak to you about." Ichigo replied before a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Yamamoto called out and Ichigo felt his heart sink when he turned and saw Tsukishima walking through the doorway. "Ah, Tsukishima I was just about to send for you, it seems that there is a problem with Squad Two and I was hoping you could help Captain Kurosaki once again like when you two defeated Aizen." He stated and it was as if Ichigo's blood turned to ice. Captain Commander Yamamoto the most powerful of all the Soul Reapers had fallen victim to Tsukishima's fullbring.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo asked as he turned to Yamamoto. "What is that bastard doing here, and since when did he help me defeat Aizen?" He asked as he alternated his gaze between Tsukishima and Yamamoto.

"It's in the history texts, he learned that there was a flaw in Aizen's power and gave you the information to exploit it." Yamamoto replied.

"Yes I remember the key I told you to defeat Aizen was none other than the final Getsuga Tenshou." Tsukishima added with a warm smile and Ichigo shot the man a glare. "Now, Ichigo if you would kindly leave Zangetsu here, I would like to have a chat with you in private, that is if it's alright with you Yamamoto." He continued and Yamamoto nodded.

"If I leave Zangetsu here, then you leave that damn bookmark here." Ichigo replied. "Or I don't go." He finished but without realizing it, while Ichigo was facing Tsukishima, Yamamoto had stood up before leaving the room and when Ichigo heard the door close behind him he couldn't stop himself from looking over, but the opening was more time than Tsukishima needed and in an instant Ichigo had been cut by book of the end.

"So Ichigo as I was saying, in an hour can you direct me to your son, I'd very much like a word with him." Tsukishima stated and Ichigo turned to the man.

"Sure, no problem." Ichigo replied with a confident grin. "I've been wanting to introduce you two for ages but he's always so busy." He added before the two left Yamamoto's office.

"Thank you Ichigo I can't wait to meet him, really I can't." Tsukishima replied with his wicked smile as the two left the Squad One barracks.

Back in the forest surrounding Rukongai, Yuichi was pacing back and forth as he waited anxiously to hear back from his father, but with each moment that past Yuichi could feel his gut wrench more and more as the anxiety began to eat away at him. "Oh I swear if Tsukishima does anything to Yachiru or my children I swear I'll kill him!" He thought in horror as he continued to pace, and shortly following he could feel a familiar riatsu coming his way. "Dad!" He thought as Ichigo appeared in front of him. "So did it work is Yamamoto going to help me?" He asked and Ichigo gave him a triumphant grin.

"Even better! Shukuro is willing to forgive you and he's even going to help get you out of trouble." Ichigo replied and Yuichi could swear that his heart had stopped upon hearing that.

"N-no way..." Yuichi replied weakly as he began to back away while his eyes widened. "Not you too." He uttered as his father reached out a hand beckoning Yuichi to go with him.

"Yeah come on, everyone's waiting." Ichigo replied but Yuichi drew his zanpakuto.

"No! It isn't true! It can't be! Why does this keep happening! Why can't he leave us alone!" Yuichi shouted.

"Yuichi what's wrong you seem upset, Shukuro isn't mad at you, he just wants to make sure there's no hard feelings, why are you so agitated?" Ichigo asked but Yuichi glared back at him as he reached Kaminari Tora into the sky.

"Bankai!" Yuichi called out and instantly he transformed. "Kaminari Shisso!" He shouted as he ran to flee from his father but Ichigo had fallowed in suit having activated his bankai he was now fast enough to keep Yuichi from reaching top speed.

"Yuichi what do you think you're doing? It's one thing to attack Soifon, but to attack your father is downright wrong!" Ichigo shouted and Yuichi gave him a confused look before staring down at his claws.

"But I wasn't making any attacks I was going to get out of here before I was tempted into attacking you." Yuichi replied with a glare but his eyes widened when he looked up and saw that Ichigo had brought his sword back.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo shouted and Yuichi had barely enough time to brace for the impact. "Since you've attained bankai your riatsu and spiritual energy have gone up to captain-class, but you are nowhere near my level, now I don't exactly know what's going on inside that head of yours, but I will bring you back to Tsukishima, and I will use whatever force necessary to do so." He continued and Yuichi's eyes widened when Ichigo reached up to his forehead and when he swiped his hand down across his face Yuichi saw his hollow mask appear.

"N-no way, dad you have hollowfication too?" Yuichi asked in horror as his father's riatsu which was already substantially higher than Yuichi's skyrocket making it hard for Yuichi to breath. "How can I fight him? His strength now is impossible to match." He thought as a wave of overwhelming fear overcame him. "No! I can't get discouraged I need to stop Tsukishima, I need to free everyone from his control, I need to win!" He thought as he gathered his spirit energy in his hands. "Inazuma Myaku!" He shouted cloaking his claws in electricity.

"So even in the face of overwhelming strength you plan to defy me. Tch, I thought I taught you better than this. Oh well I guess I'll have to rectify that mistake." Ichigo stated before vanishing and instantly reappearing behind Yuichi. "Getsuga Tenshou!" He shouted making a direct hit that sent Yuichi flying before slamming through a tree causing it to fall over.

"Ugh, Okay, ugh, that really hurt." Yuichi thought as he struggled to climb to his feet. "Dad listen to me, how can you bring yourself to turn your blade on your family-on your own son, for somebody who isn't even related to you?" He asked as his legs wobbled from the shear pain he was going through.

"Shukuro is my brother, and I knew him longer so the choice is an obvious one!" Ichigo replied as he readied another attack and Yuichi's eyes would have widened if they weren't already open as wide as they could get.

"No way this can't be happening, how can this even be possible?" Yuichi struggled to comprehend how things had gotten as bad as they had. "Dad what would mom say about this, and Uncle Byakuya, and Yachiru? What about your grandchildren?" He asked and Yuichi brought his sword down.

"What are you talking about? I don't have any grandchildren unless there's something you're not telling me." Ichigo replied and Yuichi's heart skipped a beat.

"No, he didn't, not even he would be that ruthless would he?" Yuichi wondered as he began to tremble. "I'm referring to mine and Yachiru's children." He replied, but he could feel that his world was about to be completely destroyed.

"Is that a joke? You know that Yachiru is married to Shukuro, and that their kids are my niece and nephew." Ichigo replied, and there it was the one thing he never wanted to lose was gone, in an instant he had gone from being engaged and having two children to having them stripped from him, it was over, he had utterly lost to Tsukishima, everyone he cared about everything that mattered to him had been stolen by Tsukishima, and there was probably nothing he could do to change it.

"No, no no no no no no no no no. Please no, please god no, tell me it's not true, please tell me it's a lie." Yuichi stated as he began to crumble.

"No Yuichi their wedding ceremony was on Yachiru's birthday when you refused to go and instead went to have dinner at some restaurant with a few members of Squad Eleven. You know that it had hurt their feelings that you weren't there to help them celebrate. Though I don't know where you're getting the delusion that-" Ichigo was interrupted by Yuichi.

"Just shut your damn mouth you stupid son of a bitch, I'll kill you and Tsukishima and anyone that gets in my way!" Yuichi shouted and fueled by anger and by hate and by pain, Yuichi exploded in a furry of power as he went on the offensive. "I'll kill him for this I swear I will!" He shouted as he lurched forward catching Ichigo by surprise due to his son's sudden outburst, and in an instant Yuichi had ran his electrically charged claws through the right side of his father's chest, and in the process the hollow mask shattered. "Inazuma Tama Myaku!" He shouted and he fired his attack at pointblank range dealing considerable damage to Ichigo, but he didn't stop, he couldn't. "Inazuma Rasen Tsume!" He shouted and his father was heavily electrocuted as the two began to spiral out of control before slamming to a stop at a nearby tree. "He can take my friends, hell he can turn all of Soul Society against me, but Yachiru and our children was the most important thing in my life and I refuse to surrender them. Tsukishima is going to suffer before I kill him!" He shouted as he looked down at his battered father.

"Yuichi why did you attack me? What happened?" Ichigo asked weakly as he spat up blood.

"Like you don't know you piece of shit!" Yuichi snapped back with tears running down his face.

"No I don't know, I don't have any idea what's going on, the last thing I remember was being in Yamamoto's office before... Tsukishima, that bastard must have got to me!" Ichigo grunted and Yuichi's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" Yuichi asked in disbelief as he looked down on his father.

"I don't know what I did to piss you off just now but I'm sorry, but I got some bad news for you, Tsukishima got to Yamamoto." Ichigo stated as he sat up before using his own riatsu to recover his wounds.

"How are you doing that?" Yuichi asked as he watched the puncture wounds and burns from the electricity vanish before his eyes.

"One of the benefits of being a Visored, because I can use hollowfication techniques I have found out that I have the ability to slightly regenerate, it's not nearly as advanced as a hollows ability but I can heal minor wounds such as these. Though more to the point what did I say that set you off like that?" Ichigo asked after his explanation.

"You told me he got to her, that Tsukishima was married to Yachiru, and that mine and her kids were actually hers and Tsukishima's." Yuichi replied as tears continued to flow down his cheeks.

Ichigo was speechless, this went beyond simply turning everyone against his son, Tsukishima had destroyed the bond Yuichi had forged with Yachiru and worse than that, even taken his children from him. Ichigo couldn't even begin to imagine the new dimension of pain his son was experiencing and worse still, there wasn't much he could do or say to console his hurting son, what could he say? This was far worse than anything he ever went through and never imagined anyone could go through something like that. "Yuichi I'm sorry, really I am. Is there anything I can do to help?" Ichigo asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, maybe, I think I understand how I can restore someone to normal, you see it first happened with chad, I used Inazuma Rasen Tsume to attack him the other night but he simply blocked my attack with one hand, and then your sisters I had carried for a few seconds in bankai, maybe, and this is just a theory, but maybe I can counter his power with my electricity." Yuichi stated and Ichigo thought about it for a minute.

"You have a point, chad was exposed to the electricity you produce and so were Karin and Yuzu, and then me just now, but how do you explain Uryu and Orihime? Certainly they should be affected in the same way, yet they still seemed to be under his influence." Ichigo pointed out.

"Um, not quite." Yuichi and Ichigo nearly jumped before turning around to see Orihime standing in front of them. "You see, we had our memories restored after we both fought that man there, it's just that Tsukishima was our ally, but for him to hurt someone in a way like this, it's wrong. I thought he wanted to use his power to help people, but to do that and turn one lover against the other is horrible." She stated. "Honestly I don't know how things got as out of control as they did. Ichigo I'm sorry for everything that's happened until now." She finished as she bowed her head apologetically.

"Orihime, you mean Yuichi's power is the key?" Ichigo asked as his eyes widened and Orihime nodded.

"Yes, contrary to what he says, he can only insert his presence into the memories of a animated object, and he can only insert his presence into the past of an inanimate object, for example, he can cut a tree and make it to where he was the one that planted it, but in something like a human he can only influence, change, and or read one's memories, and that's why Yuichi's power is the key, because memories are nothing more than a thought process and every thought is an electrical charge that gets fired from one synapse to the next. So by lightly electrocuting someone influenced by Tsukishima you can restore their memories to normal." Orihime explained. "Of course that's only a theory." She finished and Yuichi and Ichigo widened their eyes.

"That's amazing and now we have a way to fight back!" Yuichi shouted as he clenched his fist. "Just wait Tsukishima I'll defeat you with my own hands and then I'll free everyone from your sick form of mind control!" Yuichi thought as the three began to march back to Seireitei.

Chapter 7 end – Whew pretty long chapter that one was, and I had some fun writing it, an honestly I can't lie at the part where Ichigo said that about Yachiru and Tsukishima, a tear nearly came to my eye, oh man that was an intense chapter if I do say so myself, well I think I may not put out a chapter tomorrow, but a chapter a day for a week straight is impressive in my book especially because these chapters are all close to 8,000 words a piece, anyway tomorrow I'll be taking a break, but be sure to come back the day after tomorrow, I'll try and put out the next one then. By the way I knew that chapter 7 was initially going to be called operation hookup, but this morning I ran the scenario of this chapter through my head and decided I liked this more, so yeah I had to change the name anyway catch you guys later R&R. (Shunpo to bed cause now I'm tired)

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach cause if I did that would really be how Tsukishima's power is, though for the sake of the story I tweaked it a bit


	8. The Knots That Bind

**Chapter 8: The Knots That Bind**

"So we're clear on the plan right?" Ichigo asked and Yuichi and Orihime both nodded.

"Yes, Tsukishima is not aware of when someone is released from his control so we go in there like we've apprehended Yuichi and then go from there." Orihime replied and Yuichi gave a nervous nod.

"I just hope this works." Yuichi uttered before Ichigo and Orihime grabbed each of his arms while placing their palms firmly on his back before approaching the gate to the Seireitei. It took them an hour to walk through the streets of Seireitei, and every time they were passed by Soul Reapers Yuichi could feel their unforgiving glares as a few of them whispered something about him under there breath. "I can't believe he's taken control of the Seireitei." He thought as they came up on the Squad Two barracks and immediately they were met by Soifon.

"Good you found the pest at last." Soifon stated with a glare at Yuichi who only looked down with an expression of utter defeat. "I'll take him from here, Tsukishima is currently in bed with his wife for the night so we'll take him to the Nest of Maggots until morning comes." She continued as a few Onmitsukido officers took custody of Yuichi. "His zanpakuto please." She uttered as she held her hand out for Kaminari Tora which was fastened to Ichigo's waist.

"This zanpakuto belonged to my son, if things go wrong with Shukuro and Yuichi I at least want to keep this to remember him by." Ichigo replied as he placed a grip on Kaminari Tora.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but that's not how this works, you should know that by now. Now hand it over." Soifon repeated as a glare permeated her face and Ichigo reluctantly surrendered Kaminari Tora over to Soifon. "Very well, take this to Shukuro." She continued as she handed the zanpakuto over to one of her officers.

"Now wait just a minute, I can't keep my son's zanpakuto but Shukuro can?" Ichigo asked but Soifon glared back at him.

"Shukuro has special permits on matters such as these after all he is the man that defeated Aizen whilst saving your life!" Soifon replied and Ichigo fought valiantly to keep himself from responding in a way that furiously aggressive was understating.

"Forgive me, I forgot that detail." Ichigo replied before guiding Orihime away.

Once they were sure they were out of earshot Orihime piped up. "Ichigo this wasn't part of the plan. How are we supposed to get his zanpakuto back for him before tomorrow?" Orihime asked as Ichigo developed a scowl.

"I don't know but the nerve of that guy to actually take credit for defeating Aizen, that bastard is definitely going to pay, though as much as I'd like a shot at him, I promise Yuichi that I will give him that pleasure." Ichigo replied.

Yuichi was in a state of panic as he was being lead to the Nest of Maggots, he had heard horror stories about that place from his father as a kid and never wanted to go there even on business, yet here he was it's newest resident, and worse things weren't exactly going as planned, but even worse still was that somewhere out there Tsukishima was laying in bed with Yachiru without the slightest care in the world, the thought alone was enough to make Yuichi want to vomit, but he knew that he had to keep a grip on his self control if he had any hope of setting everyone free.

Back at the Squad Two barracks Soifon had presented Kaminari Tora to Tsukishima. "Hmm, well while it's a fine blade it doesn't appear to be extraordinary is there anything I should know about this zanpakuto?" Tsukishima asked as he admired the blade in his hand.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, while his is the only electric-type zanpakuto as of now there have been multiple electric-types in the past, his is a standard kido-type as well, though it's power is only slightly above average, but there is nothing special that distinguishes it from other zanpakutos, it's a basic Soul Reaper's weapon." Soifon explained.

"Nothing distinguishing, then why was he immune to my book of the end, I don't get it." Tsukishima wondered as he placed the zanpakuto down on a table. "If it's not the sword than it must be the soul." He thought as he climbed into a bed that Yachiru had been patiently waiting for him to return to.

"Shukuro, you don't need to be so bothered by this, tomorrow Yuichi Kurosaki will either apologize to you and serve his time in jail or he will have his power sealed before being banished to the world of the living." Yachiru stated with a warm smile. "Either way it's a win in that we won't have to deal with him for a long time." She continued with a satisfied smile.

Meanwhile back at the Nest of Maggots Yuichi was tormented by his thoughts of Yachiru with another man, but worse than that, that she was probably fooled into loving that man. "Damn him, I swear I'll kill him!" He couldn't help shouting drawing the attention of a few other prisoners.

"Whoa who are you going to kill now? I can tell you of a nice place to hide a dead body that no one would ever check." One inmate stated as they approached Yuichi. "So what did they "not" get you for?" She asked as she sat down beside Yuichi.

"Ever heard of a man named Shukuro Tsukishima?" Yuichi asked in reply but their blank stares answered the question. "Well he has they ability to alter the memories of anyone of his choosing, well almost anyone. As it turns out I'm the only one that immune to his nasty little gift and now I've been betrayed and reduced to a mere shadow of who I once was." He explained as he picked up a rock before tossing it on the ground. "Worst part is he's got my fiance believing she's married to the guy, and even worse than that is that I know I would stomp him if he fought fairly." He continued as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well if you're as strong as you lead us on to believe why don't you knock them guards out and take what's rightfully yours?" Another inmate suggested but Yuichi shook his head.

"I said I could beat the guy, but Tsukishima and those guards are a lot different." Yuichi lied, in all reality he could probably wipe the floor with the guards stationed in there, but he knew that even if he did achieve victory, he would be arrested anyway if he broke any major laws. "Oh well I'm scheduled to meet with the bastard tomorrow sometime so I can do something then, but not in here." He uttered as he stared into space. Even though it was late and he was tired, Yuichi couldn't bear the thought of sleep, he knew that if he submitted himself to his exhaustion he would be plagued by nightmares of Tsukishima and Yachiru. So he remained awake all night, and had he not been preoccupied with thoughts of how he would kill the man that had basically taken his place in the lives of everyone he cared about, his stay in the Nest of Maggots might have been enjoyable as he had a few pleasant conversations with various inmates about basically everything, from battle experiences to friends and family to love, Yuichi would catch himself wondering what some of the most relaxed people he'd ever met were doing in a detention center like this, in fact Yuichi had become so engrossed with his own thoughts and his conversations that he never noticed when a few guards came up to him.

"Yuichi Kurosaki, you're coming with us." One of the guards stated before grabbing a hold of Yuichi before proceeding to roughly guide him out of the facility.

"So I finally get to meet the bastard in charge huh?" Yuichi asked prompting one of the guards to hit him on the back of the head.

"Tsukishima is an honored hero here in Soul Society for defeating Aizen, do not disrespect him." The guard stated after hitting Yuichi.

"Oh really? That's funny, I was always taught that my dad Captain Ichigo Kurosaki of Squad Nine defeated Aizen." Yuichi replied smugly prompting another hit.

"There you go again, you should be thankful he's giving you this chance to repent for your crimes against him." The guard continued.

"So tell me, what's the maximum sentence for disrespecting said war hero huh?" Yuichi asked as they left a forest.

"Well from what I can gather you're about to find out or maybe you forgot that while Shukuro Tsukishima is willing to forgive you, you still assaulted him, and as such you will be imprisoned for such an act of abominable hostility." The guard replied as they entered down one of the streets.

"Well did you ever wonder how someone with a less-than-impressive riatsu defeated someone who even several captains couldn't touch, especially when Ichigo Kurosaki had power substantial enough to stand on even ground with Aizen?" Yuichi asked and the guards were speechless. "Furthermore why do you think Ichigo Kurosaki, the real hero of the winter war, lost his power in the first place?" He continued.

"Simple he must have given his power to the much more capable Shukuro." The guards replied in unison and had Yuichi's hands been free he would have buried his face in his palm out of exasperation.

"How is it possible to have everyone wrapped around his vile finders?" Yuichi couldn't help but ask.

"Well answer this, how is it possible for the nephew of Shukuro Tsukishima to hate him so much that he would resort to telling such fabrications of true events?" The guard asked and Yuichi was enraged.

"That man is not my family!" Yuichi shouted and he couldn't help but exude a small burst of his riatsu that slightly but quite literally shocked the guards. "How can you guys even believe Tsukishima defeated Aizen, or that he's related to me? This is beyond obnoxious!" He shouted.

"Wait what? Didn't your father defeat Aizen?" The guard asked as they came to a brief stop and Yuichi's eyes widened.

"Alright, listen carefully but keep walking." Yuichi stated and the guards resumed their trek to Squad Two. "Okay there's a man named Tsukishima that has the ability to alter someone's memories and I think it's a safe bet that every Soul Reaper except me you, two and, my father are under his influence, the thing is though is that I am immune do to my electric-type riatsu, and he knows this and is why he's turned everyone against me." He explained and the guards' eyes widened.

"He did what?" The guards asked quietly in unison to avoid attention.

"Yes he's placed every Soul Reaper under his control, but I'm the key to freeing everyone but we need to use a bit of finesse to pull this off, when we get to Squad Two you need to act as though you're still under his control, hit me if I speak out against him or something I don't know, but you need to make it believable, but somehow I need you guys to get my zanpakuto back for me, I'll need it if I'm to have any hope of freeing anyone." Yuichi explained and the guards nodded.

"So electricity is the key huh? Why not use a kido?" The guard asked.

"I don't know if that will work, the electricity from my riatsu and Kaminari Tora is a much purer concentration of electricity. In short I don't know if kido will work and for some of Tsukishima's mental captives I'll only get one shot so I'll need my zanpakuto." Yuichi explained as the Squad Two barracks came into view.

When they reached the entrance to the barracks they were greeted by Soifon. "Yuichi Kurosaki." Soifon stated as she glared at Yuichi as though sizing him up in case he made a desperate attempt to flee. "So are you ready to apologize to Shukuro for what you've done to him?" She asked and Yuichi had to suppress every urge he had to explode.

"Y-yes..." Yuichi replied submissively and he could see a smirk spread its way over Soifon's face.

"Before we go in I want to take a few precautions." Soifon replied as she drew her zanpakuto. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" She shouted and once she had released her shikai she carefully made precise strikes that had Yuichi covered in butterflies. "Now if you so much as try to make a move, I will have no problem ending your foolish existence." She stated and she beckoned the officers to take Yuichi inside. "I'll have you know though, even if Tsukishima does forgive you, for attacking him you will still receive no less than an eight-hundred year sentence in the Nest of Maggots, though either way after today your powers will be sealed and your zanpakuto destroyed." She continued as she led the group to a set of large wooden doors before proceeding to knock.

"Come in." Yuichi heard that same voice that made him cringe, and he knew that the object of all his hate was waiting just on the other side, though what was waiting for him was much worse than he feared, and as they entered the room Yuichi saw two children, his children playing with Tsukishima and sitting not far from him was Yachiru. "Ah Yuichi, so you're finally here." He pointed out and Yuichi began to feel dizzy.

"Daddy is that the man that tried to hurt you?" Kei asked as he pointed at Yuichi, and Yuichi could feel his heart being ripped out as the words of Kei, the words of his son, clawed at his ears.

"Yes my boy, but your cousin is not beyond forgiveness." Tsukishima replied thoughtfully as he picked the boy up.

"Can't imagine how, Yuichi is the biggest disgrace to Soul Society since Aizen." Yachiru stated and Yuichi had to fight hard to keep his eyes from flooding with tears.

"Well daddy, are you going to make scary Yuichi go away, I think I'm going to have a bad dream." Kiyomi stated as she cowered behind Tsukishima and once again Yuichi felt as though his heart was being crushed in the man's grasp.

"Don't worry baby girl, I won't let scary Yuichi hurt you." Tsukishima replied before glancing up at Yuichi. "Well? I'm waiting." He continued but Yuichi had heard and seen more than he could bear, his children not only called another their daddy, but he had made his children, his own flesh and blood terrified of him, and Yachiru looked at him with an expression of loathing, an action he never imagined she could carry out, and there he was the bad guy in the face of everything he cared most deeply for, he was being forced to submit even after his whole world had been taken from him.

"Why..." Yuichi uttered as he fell to his knees.

"Excuse me?" Tsukishima asked with a dissatisfied look on his face.

"Why have you done this? My wife, my children, why have you taken them from me? Why can't you just stick to yourself like every other normal soul?" Yuichi asked before looking up at the four in front of him as tears began to stream down his face.

"Yuichi I really hope you're not referring to some kind of sick delusion, that I and my children, are supposed to be with you." Yachiru replied and Yuichi began to tremble, he was experiencing a mix of unpleasant emotions from hate to grief and to an overwhelming feeling of sorrow and pain.

"She's right Yuichi, you are delusional, you cannot begin to tamper with the knots that bind me and my family together, and you cannot cross me and expect not to deal with some sort of repercussions, now either you apologize to me and spend the next eight-hundred years in the Nest of Maggots, or I will go ahead and let Soifon end your sick delusional life." Tsukishima stated with a glare.

Yuichi knelt down in silence, he had lost, Tsukishima had succeeded in crushing his spirit. "You've taken everything from me Tsukishima, my friends, my family, and my freedom. Even if I were to apologize and serve that ridiculous sentence, what kind of life could I hope to lead afterwords?" Yuichi asked as he glared up at Tsukishima. "You've destroyed everything I held dear and why, because you couldn't deal with the fact that you are a disease, you force your way into the lives of anyone you choose, and then have the audacity to smile like you're in the right." He continued as he began to raise his riatsu.

"Yuichi enough, you've had your chance to make peace with Tsukishima, but you turned down the offer, well now you give me no other choice!" Soifon shouted as she appeared in front of Yuichi. "I think it's about time I shut that insulting mouth of yours permanently." She stated as she went to strike at one of the many butterflies covering his body, but once she was within an inch of striking her mark, Yuichi violently released a surge of riatsu that sent the captain flying into a wall as well as the two guards that were holding him.

"This is impossible! How can you have so much will to fight after everything?" Tsukishima shouted in horror as Yuichi shot him a glare, and he saw it the riatsu in the shape of a tiger, but his furious riatsu was shooting out blasts of electricity as he glared at the man.

"You have ruined my life Tsukishima, and now I will ruin yours!" Yuichi shouted back, but before he could make another move or take another step, he felt a sharp pain in the right side of his chest and he could see someone standing in front of him. "Y-Yachiru?" He asked weakly as Yachiru glared at him.

"You have endangered my husband and my children, if Captain Soifon can't kill you than I will!" Yachiru shouted as she pulled her zanpakuto out before running it back through Yuichi's gut. "I've had enough with your sick delusional mind games you bastard and now I will end it!" She shouted as she pulled her zanpakuto out once more before slashing Yuichi in the chest.

"Ugh, damn, why Yachiru?" Yuichi asked as he coughed up blood. "Is the electricity not powerful enough to effect her without Kaminari Tora?" He wondered as he jumped back away from the Soul Reaper he loved so much. "Yachiru, don't you remember how you said you would always love me?" He asked but Yachiru shot him a glare.

"Love you? You're still under that sick delusional influence that I would love someone as detestable as you?" Yachiru asked and her words sank deep into Yuichi's skin, far deeper and far more painful than any hurt he had experienced in his life, and he dropped to the ground as he began to sob uncontrollably.

"Why is this happening, why, was I not enough in your eyes?" Yuichi asked before feeling her zanpakuto plunge into his back.

"You were never in my eyes." Yachiru replied coolly as she pulled her zanpakuto out once more, but before she could attack again she felt a firm hand grab her arm. "Wha-what?" She uttered and she looked up to see Zaraki glaring down at her. "Kenny, you're here, now we can both give this delusional brat what he deserves." She stated with a shaky grin but Zaraki continued to glare down at her. "Kenny what's wrong?" She asked as the grin faded from her face and Zaraki dropped a zanpakuto down in front of Yuichi.

"Yuichi if you're going to free people from that punk's control I think you'll be needing this." Zaraki stated and Yuichi looked hazily at his zanpakuto before grabbing it and slowly and weakly pulling it from it's sheath.

"Kenny what are you doing? Yuichi is planning on killing Shukuro, he's going to kill my husband!" Yachiru shrieked but Zaraki continued to glare down at her.

"That's funny, I thought Yuichi was your husband, after all you two did have two kids together." Zaraki stated and Yachiru's eyes widened.

"No way, you're delusional too?" Yachiru asked as Yuichi finally succeeded in climbing to his feet.

"No, you're the one that's trapped in a delusion by Tsukishima, or whatever the bastard's name is." Zaraki replied as Yuichi held up his zanpakuto.

"I don't have enough in me to use bankai, I guess shikai will have to do." Yuichi thought as his vision began to grow hazier from the loss of blood. "No! I can't afford to risk this, I have to go into bankai." He thought as he shook his head to shrug off his exhaustion. "Bankai!" He shouted and before long he had his claws out and his shihakusho had transformed as well. "Kaminari Tora, Yaban'na Arashi." He continued as he began to breath heavily.

"Kenny, he's going to kill me if you don't let me go!" Yachiru screamed, and Soifon had woken up in time to see what was happening before speeding over to deal Yuichi a deathblow from her Suzumebachi.

"Yuichi, die!" Soifon shouted as she raced toward him with the greatest of speed, but to Yuichi it seemed as though time was at a stand-still as he glanced over at the captain rushing toward him.

"Kaminari Myaku Nami!" Yuichi shouted, and instantly a wave of electricity protruded out from his body sending Yachiru, Zaraki, and Soifon sliding back several feet.

"Yuichi what the hell do you-" Soifon cut herself off when she looked up at Yuichi, he was covered by butterfly markings caused by her shikai and he had a few stab wounds and a gash going up his front side, and in seeing Yuichi in such a state brought forth a few tears to her eyes. "Yuichi, oh no what have I done! Yuichi hold on!" She shouted when Yuichi began to collapse to his knees.

Yachiru just stood in silence, she didn't know how to take in all that was happening and seeing Yuichi's blood on her zanpakuto made her stomach churn as she relived every detail of everything that had happened up to that point. "Ugh, damn, that took more out of me than I thought." Yuichi uttered as he sat there kneeling in a state of utter fatigue.

"Yuichi, I'm sorry I-I don't know what came over me." Soifon stated panic-stricken at the sight of the injuries she and Yachiru had caused him.

"It's nothing." Yuichi replied before averting his gaze at Yachiru, she could see it more clearly than ever, a state of beyond overwhelming emotional pain, and she knew that she was to blame.

"How..." Yachiru uttered in shock as she fell to her knees. "How could I do that to him?" She wondered, here eyes locked onto his as tears began to fill her eyes. "Y-Yuichi I'm sorry!" She sobbed as she fell on her hands. "I can't believe I said such horrible things to you." She continued sobbing, and with much effort Yuichi climbed to his feet before walking over at collapsing to his knees in front of Yachiru.

"I don't blame you." Yuichi replied and Yachiru looked up and saw a warm smile on his face before dropping her head, too shamed to look him in the eye she kept her gaze on the floor.

"How can you say that?" Yachiru asked with a sniffle. "I denounced my love for you to your face, and I even drew my zanpakuto against you." She continued, but Yuichi gently lifted her head to face him.

"I don't blame you." Yuichi replied with the same smile as tears began to fill his eyes.

"How can you say that?" Yachiru repeated as she looked away, but in response to her question, Yuichi did something he was beginning to think he'd never be able to do again, and he planted his lips on Yachiru's.

"I blame Tsukishima, I love you too much to ever be angry at you, so how could I blame you?" Yuichi asked after their lips separated, and Yachiru began to sob once more.

"But I... I said those horrible things to you, and even attacked you with the intent to kill." Yachiru replied as her gaze once again left Yuichi's face.

"Yachiru, my love for you is above that." Yuichi replied and she once again found herself staring at the same warm smile. "Tsukishima's power can force an incredible influence over anyone he uses it on. It doesn't matter how much you love someone, if he wills it, he could have two lovers willing to kill each other." He explained as he wiped the tears from Yachiru's cheeks. "I'm too relieved to have you back to be angry with you, and even if I wasn't... I could never bring myself to say anything to hurt you." He continued.

"But you were able to resist Tsukishima's power because you loved me, but yet I fell victim so easily to his control." Yachiru replied but Yuichi shook his head.

"I thought that at first, and had it been true I would never have been able to free you or Soifon. The truth is the reason I'm immune to his control is because I am blessed with the power of electricity, because I have an electric riatsu and zanpakuto I can nullify his ability, and that's how I removed him from the majority of your memories." Yuichi explained with a compassionate smile before locking down on Yachiru's lips once more. "Now please stop crying, only I should be able to affect your mood that much, now can you cheer up?" He asked and Yachiru let out a chuckle as Yuichi gave her a playful grin.

"I remember telling you that exact same thing the day you achieved your bankai." Yachiru replied with a shaky grin before Yuichi gave her another kiss. "Yuichi how is it possible for you to love me so much when I hurt you as much as I have?" She asked after their lips separated.

"Because, I can't imagine going back to that life without you." Yuichi replied as he lifted her left hand still bearing the ring Yuichi gave to her. "Why do you think I gave you this? It wasn't a statement saying I love you, it was a promise saying I'll always love you no matter what." He continued and Yachiru blushed as she looked into his eyes before leaning forward to give him another kiss, but comically the two knocked into each others foreheads causing them to lean back quickly. "Ow, that hurt." She stated as she rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah, let's try that again, but without-" Yuichi was interrupted when Yachiru forced herself on him. "Uh, what was I going to say." He asked as he started blushing while looking into Yachiru's eyes. He continued to stare into Yachiru's eyes until his eyes widened. "I almost forgot, but where are our children and where is Tsukishima?" He asked, his voice filled with anger as he stood up.

"Oh god no, he has our children!" Yachiru shouted in horror as she stood up before following Yuichi to the door followed closely by Soifon and Zaraki.

"Wait those two kids in there earlier were yours Yuichi?" Soifon asked as they raced to search the barracks for Tsukishima.

"Yes they're mine and Yachiru's but that's not the point, if he hurts them I swear to god I _won't_ kill him, I'll torture him every day for the rest of his sad existence!" Yuichi shouted as they scanned the rooms one by one. "Damn! If only he didn't know how to suppress his riatsu I'd be able to find him in a heart beat!" He shouted as they bolted out of the barracks after scanning every room, but upon leaving the barracks they were met by several-hundred Soul Reapers all willing to fight to the death to defend Tsukishima.

"Yuichi!" Soifon shouted with a glance over to him.

"Right! Kaminari Shisso! Inazuma Rasen Tsume!" He shouted and proceeded to barrel past the Soul Reapers each one getting hit by Yuichi slightly as he rushed past them. When he came to a stop he found himself staring at another captain.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro shouted after drawing his zanpakuto, but Yuichi only replied with a smirk. "Yuichi Kurosaki you always showed great promise as you've advanced through the years, but I will not allow you to harm a friend and hero to Soul Society." He continued before sending a blast of ice at Yuichi that simply used his lightning cloak completely shielding himself from harm. "What!" He exclaimed before he found Yuichi down low in front of him with his palms aimed up at the captain's chest.

"Inazuma Tama Myaku!" Yuichi shouted before blasting the captain skyward. When Toshiro landed Yuichi picked the captain up by the collar of his shihakusho. "Do you know where Tsukishima is headed? Answer me Captain Hitsugaya!" He shouted as Toshiro winced in pain.

"Ugh, he's headed... To Sokyoku Hill... Ugh Yuichi you can't stop him..." Toshiro stated as he winced once more.

"Watch me..." Yuichi replied as he dropped the captain.

"No, ugh, I mean he's planning to use his power to restore the Sokyoku itself." Toshiro replied and Yuichi's eyes widened. "He said it was to keep Seireitei safe, but I think he's planning to-" The captain was interrupted when they felt a beyond overwhelming riatsu from Sokyoku Hill.

"It can't be!" Yuichi exclaimed as every Soul Reaper looked to the hill catching a glimpse of a giant bird wreathed in flames. "The power of one-million zanpakutos..." He uttered at the amazing spectacle, but his awe soon turned to horror when he remembered that Tsukishima had run off with Kei and Kiyomi.

"Yuichi!" Ichigo called out as he led Orihime through the mass of dazed Soul Reapers.

"Dad, he revived the Sokyoku, and he has Kei and Kiyomi!" Yuichi called back in horror before looking back up at the fearsome beast. "Would he be that ruthless to use it on my children?" He asked as a wave of panic spread its way over his face.

"Calm down I won't let that happen, and I won't let you let that happen now lets go!" Ichigo exclaimed as he gave Yuichi a firm look.

"Well wait for us." A familiar voice sounded, and Yuichi, Ichigo, Yachiru, Soifon, and Zaraki turned to see Kyoraku walking toward them with Ukitake and Nanao, and Kyoraku was holding what appeared to be a large shield with a unique crest at its base.

"Is that-" Yuichi was cut off by Kyoraku.

"Yes this is going to destroy or at the very least reseal the Sokyoku, the Shihoin Shield." Ukitake replied as he placed a hand on the device.

"Though I never imagined we'd have to use it on the Sokyoku again." Kyoraku admitted as he looked up at the Sokyoku before Yamamoto appeared in front of them. "Old man Yama, I think our little friend there's gone insane." He stated as he approached Yamamoto.

"Indeed, hero of Soul Society or not, Shukuro Tsukishima has gone too far for whatever vendetta he has." Yamamoto replied before revealing Ryujin Jakka. "All things in the universe turn to ashes, Ryujin Jakka!" He bellowed and Yuichi's eyes widened at the sight of Yamamoto releasing his zanpakuto and as he looked around he watched as every Soul Reaper with the exception of him and the captains collapsed to the ground.

Kyoraku gave a low whistle at the sight unfolding before them. "Wow, it's not everyday you see old man Yama get serious like this." Kyoraku stated and Yuichi stepped forward.

"Head Captain Yamamoto sir, please wait, mine and Yachiru Kusajishi's children are up there, let me dad and Yachiru go, they won't survive in the presence of the riatsu you're emitting!" Yuichi pleaded frantically.

"I'm sorry Yuichi Kurosaki, but I must take action now before he is allowed to lay waste to Seireitei and the rest of Soul Society!" Yamamoto bellowed back without so much as a glance at Yuichi.

"But you don't understand! I'm the one he wants just give me ten minutes, and if I fail then you can step in! Please I can't bear the thought of losing them completely, and if I act now I can still save them! Please!" Yuichi begged on his hands and knees. "Those children are everything to me and Yachiru, you have to give me a chance I'm begging you." He continued as tears started to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I can't leave this to mere chance." Yamamoto replied and Yuichi began to sob.

"Come on old man, have a heart and let the kid give it a shot after all he is the one that Tsukishima has a grudge against, have faith in him." Kyoraku added as he placed his hand on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Very well, but only ten minutes. I can not afford to wait any longer than that." Yamamoto agreed prompting Yuichi to perk his head up.

"Thanks, I won't let you down." Yuichi replied as he ran over to Yachiru before lifting her off the ground. "Kaminari Shisso!" He shouted and in a flash he was gone followed shortly by Ichigo.

"You two better get going as well. They'll need that to seal the Sokyoku." Yamamoto stated as he turned to Kyoraku and Ukitake before sheathing Ryujin Jakka.

"Right! Shunsui?" Ukitake asked and Kyoraku nodded.

"Lets go Jushiro, Nanao take care until we return." Kyoraku nodded and a split second later the two captains were gone

Up on Sokyoku Hill Kiyomi and Kei began to tremble at the sight of the massive phoenix. "Daddy I'm scared." Kiyomi stated as the two children clung to Tsukishima's legs as the three stared up at the massive force of power.

"There's nothing to fear, there is no way I will let it hurt you." Tsukishima replied with a warm smile, but a second later Yuichi and Yachiru arrived followed shortly by Ichigo and finally Kyoraku and Ukitake. "Well now, this is a bit unfair." He continued as he glared at the Soul Reapers that tracked him down.

"Tsukishima you monster! Let our kids go and surrender!" Yuichi shouted as he pointed his claws at the man.

"Mommy!" Kei and Kiyomi exclaimed as they went to run to Yachiru but were held back when Tsukishima grabbed the backs of their shirts.

"Daddy let us go, we want mommy!" Kei shouted but Tsukishima glared down at him.

"No, your mother has betrayed me and as such I can not trust her to not betray you too." Tsukishima replied with a wicked smile before turning back to Yuichi. "What's the matter? Can't attack in fear that you'll harm _my_ children?" He shouted and Yuichi gave him an evil glare.

"They are not your children you bastard! Give them back now!" Yuichi shouted as he took a step forward.

"I don't think so, and to be honest I've grown tired of your attitude." Tsukishima replied with a glare. "Now, Sokyoku, destroy Yuichi Kurosaki, wielder of Kaminari Tora!" He shouted and the massive phoenix roared as it began to move, and instantly Tsukishima was in front of Kyoraku and Ukitake before hitting them with his book of the end. "Quick, Yachiru and Ichigo are trying to prevent the execution of that dangerous criminal Yuichi, stop them now!" He shouted and the two captains nodded before drawing their zanpakutos on Ichigo and Yachiru.

"Tch, damn, Yuichi run! Don't let the Sokyoku touch, if it does you'll be killed instantly!" Ichigo shouted as he blocked an attack from Kyoraku as the Sokyoku began to pick up speed.

"What? Uh, right! Kaminari Shisso!" Yuichi shouted before taking off with the Sokyoku hot on his tail. "D-damn this bird is fast... Wait I wonder if I can break his control on it like everyone else." He thought as he jumped up before spinning around to face the Sokyoku. "Inazuma Tama Myaku!" He shouted and he fired his blast at the Sokyoku but to his horror, the raging phoenix seemed to simply absorb the attack. "D-damn, how can I stop this thing?" He wondered as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop in the Senzaikyu. "Think Yuichi think, your life depends on it!" He thought in desperation as he dropped down between two buildings just as the Sokyoku rushed overhead. "Well maybe, seeing as how it has a spirit, maybe bakudo will affect it." He thought as the beast plowed through the buildings down toward him. "Shit, bakudo number seventy-nine, Kuyo Shibari!" He shouted, and eight black orbs formed around the beast but like before seemed to just be swallowed up by the rampaging Sokyoku. "Damn, I'm in trouble!" He thought as he resumed his flight after his failed attempt to disable the Sokyoku.

Back on the hill, Ichigo and Yachiru were desperately fending off the attacks of both Kyoraku and Ukitake after the two had released their shikai. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo shouted in his bankai form, and he shot out the black wave of spiritual energy at Kyoraku but at the last second Ukitake stepped in and absorbed the attack with the zanpakuto in his left hand before firing a more powerful version at Ichigo from the zanpakuto in his right hand. "What the hell was that!" He exclaimed after narrowly dodging the attack.

"My Sogyo no Kotowari enables me to absorb an attack with this blade, and fire a much more powerful version with this blade." Ukitake replied as he first held up his left blade then his right.

"Well now, I wouldn't have come out and revealed that Jushiro, now he'll probably just resort to zanjutsu." Kyoraku retorted as he held his ground. "Now then how about we play a little game shall we?" He asked as a smile covered his face. "How about, Kageoni?" He asked and Yuichi scowled at Kyoraku.

"A battle is no place for games, and I can't afford to waste any effort while my son fights for his life against the Sokyoku." Ichigo stated as he reached up to his forehead. "I don't know how to use that shield but I'm sure Yachiru and I can figure it out." He continued before pulling his hand down materializing his hollow mask.

"Well now aren't we full of surprises?" Kyoraku exclaimed as he smirked at Ichigo. "Still his riatsu seems to have skyrocketed, he might be more trouble than we thought Jushiro." He continued and Ukitake nodded.

"Yes indeed he might." Ukitake added as he held his blades up in a defensive stance, and instantly Ichigo was behind them to deliver to powerful elbows that sent both captains flying forward before the two forced their palms to the ground launching them into a flip while turning their bodies to face where they had been attacked from but neither one saw anything other than Yachiru fighting Tsukishima in the distance. "Where is he?" He asked as he looked around and Kyoraku shrugged.

"I don't know, his riatsu suddenly vanished." Kyoraku added, but a second later Ichigo appeared in front of them as he hit Kyoraku with Ikkotsu before hitting Ukitake with a barrage of Raioken sending both captains sliding back several yards. "Ugh, well that was mighty unpleasant." He stated as he coughed up some blood.

"I... Know... What you mean." Ukitake stated as he gasped for air after having the wind knocked out of him. "I'm beginning to wonder if we can actually beat Ichigo like he is now." He stated as he wiped a little bit of blood trickling from his mouth.

"Well let me try something." Kyoraku stated as he faced Ichigo who seemed to be glaring at them from behind his mask. "Bakudo number sixty-one, Rikujokoro!" He shouted and Ichigo was hit with the six beams of light paralyzing him on contact. "Huh, what do you know, he actually took it without even trying to dodge." He stated, but then his eyes widened as Ichigo started to pour riatsu from his body before shattering the hold the bakudo had placed on him. "What is this guy?" He asked in shock at the shear power Ichigo was demonstrating.

"Well he is the man that defeated Aizen, we should have known he would be on a completely different level than us." Ukitake replied.

"Yeah but to break free like that, I don't think even old man Yama could do that." Kyoraku stated, and his eyes widened when Ichigo vanished once more. "Be on guard Jushiro we can't be sure where he'll attack from." He continued as they looked around.

Meanwhile Yachiru was struggling with Tsukishima, not because she wasn't at a high enough skill, but because every chance he got Tsukishima would cower behind her children. "You lowlife coward!" She shouted when once again he had hid behind Kei.

"Call it cowardice if you please, but I choose to see it as a legitimate battle strategy, in battle there are no rules except for do not lose. When faced with a much more skillful adversary one can not afford to pass on a weakness when given the chance to exploit it. Though I had originally intended to use them against Yuichi, still this is still acceptable, though really you should give up, after Yuichi is destroyed by the Sokyoku, there will be no one left who can break my power over them, and I will merely have to reuse my power to achieve total unity with me as king." Tsukishima explained with a sinister grin.

"I will never allow you to have your way, now Shred! Shinkoshoku Hyo!" Yachiru shouted and on her arm she was holding her zanpakuto a gauntlet appeared with four red blades jutting forward, and on the back of the gauntlet there was what appeared to be a circular vent. "Feel honored Tsukishima, I haven't even shown this to Yuichi or Kenny. In fact you are the first one to actually see my shikai, and this will be my first battle test." She continued and Tsukishima's eyes widened.

"That's impossible, even if you were released from my control I would have known about it from the time you believed we were married, you would have shown me, there's absolutely no way you would have kept that from me!" Tsukishima shouted but Yachiru simply smirked back at him.

"You fool, just because someone is married doesn't mean that person's life revolves around the one they're married to, here in the Soul Society there are I'd say two different kinds of Soul Reapers, there are those who are confident in their ability enough that they don't need to worry about others knowing what they can do, Yuichi falls into that category, and then there are Soul Reapers like myself who enjoy carrying with them the element of surprise. I never show my abilities because I know I'm not the strongest Soul Reaper and in the event I face an enemy tougher than myself which is more often than otherwise, it is nice to have a trump card hidden." Yachiru explained. "Now Kei, Kiyomi, I'm going to put you to sleep, but don't worry mommy loves you and she'll wake you up soon." She stated before holding the gauntlet in front of her face, and shortly following a pink mist began to waft out from the vent causing the two youngsters to fall asleep.

"You would use your power on your own children? Have you no shame?" Tsukishima asked and Yachiru glared at him.

"You have no right to lecture me about shame, you are a vile creature that uses children as a shield, now hado number one, Sho!" Yachiru shouted and a light blast of spirit energy knocked Tsukishima away. "Now time to let you experience firsthand what Shinkoshoku Hyo is capable of!" She shouted with a glare at the man.

Meanwhile, Yuichi was desperately searching for a way to stop the Sokyoku yet as hard as he tried he couldn't stop its ferocious chase. "D-damn, I can't stop it, and I'm already getting tired. I hope dad and Yachiru are doing better than I am." He thought as he ran back to Sokyoku Hill. As he sped across the barren field he saw his father still engaged with the other two captains, and Yachiru appeared to be talking to Tsukishima, and as he continued his flight he devised a brilliant idea. "Inazuma Rasen Tsume!" He shouted and as he spiraled through the air, he skimmed just past the other two captains but it was still enough to hit them with electricity. "Ukitake, Kyoraku, help me!" He shouted as he doubled back.

"Yuichi, what? What happened?" Ukitake asked as he looked around bewildered before seeing Ichigo just before his hollow mask had completely vanished.

"Yuichi needs your help, I don't know how you work that shield, but you gotta hurry, I don't think he can hold on much longer!" Ichigo shouted and the two other captains nodded.

"Yuichi lure the Sokyoku over here!" Kyoraku called out and Yuichi was more than happy to oblige. When Yuichi came pack for a second pass, Kyoraku threw one end of the large cord up before it rapped around the neck of the phoenix before coming back down, and once it was on the ground, Ukitake and Kyoraku plunged their zanpakutos into the shield sending a wave of spirit energy through the cord before once more destroying the Sokyoku. "Well not a bad job if I do say so myself." He stated with a mellow grin as Yuichi appeared in front of him.

"Ugh, you two just had to take your eyes off him for one second didn't you?" Yuichi asked in a mixture of exhaustion and exasperation and the two captains blushed in embarrassment.

Over across the field Yachiru and Tsukishima stopped briefly at the destruction of the Sokyoku. "What! But how! That's impossible!" Tsukishima shouted in fury. "The Sokyoku has the power of one-million zanpakutos how can they just destroy it like that!" He shouted some more.

"Yuichi aren't you forgetting something?" Ichigo asked as he pointed over toward Yachiru and Tsukishima.

"Right, it's time to end this!" Yuichi exclaimed as he started walking toward the others, and after a few seconds he increased his pace until he was at a full on sprint before arriving at the area they were fighting in. "Tsukishima!" He shouted from Yachiru's side.

"Yuichi, I don't know how you did this, but it defies all logic, how can you be able to overcome such diverse odds when even your own father couldn't!" Tsukishima shouted as Yachiru pulled their children closer to her.

"Tsukishima I'm not going to answer to you, I've been waiting for this moment with almost as much desperation as when I was waiting until I was closer to Yachiru in age. I'm going to enjoy this." Yuichi replied before using shunpo to ram his claw through the right side of Tsukishima's chest.

"Argh, the left side of the chest has my heart you fool, if you want to kill me shouldn't you have struck me there?" Tsukishima asked as his sword fell before turning back into the bookmark.

"I know the heart is on the left side, but who said I wanted to kill you yet?" Yuichi asked as Tsukishima gave him a look of pure terror. Yuichi pulled out his claw quickly before stabbing Tsukishima in the thigh and proceeded to launch him into the air, and when Tsukishima came back down Yuichi was quick to send him flying with a kick that lacerated Tsukishima's rib section. Tsukishima quickly lost consciousness but Yuichi wasn't about to let the man sleep. "Get up you bastard, wake up!" He shouted as he kicked the man in his arm.

"Argh, damn you!" Tsukishima shot up at him as he writhed in pain.

"Shut up!" Yuichi shouted as he kicked the man once more driving his foot-mounted claw into the man's ribs. "Now what should I do to you, how much pain do you deserve for making _my_ wife and children believe they were yours?" He asked as Tsukishima winced in unbearable pain. "I know how about I go through the list of every hado I can think of huh, maybe then you'll slightly understand my pain." He stated as the three captains stood behind him watching. "First, hado number one, Sho!" He shouted sending the man flying back several feet. "Now, hado number four, Byakurai!" He shouted as a lightning bolt shot out of his finger causing Tsukishima to scream on impact. "Hado number thirty-one, Shakkaho!" He shouted and Tsukishima screamed some more as he was burned slightly. "Hado number thirty-three, Sokatsui!" He cried and Tsukishima let out another scream. "Hado fifty-four, Haien!" He called out and upon hitting Tsukishima, the man suffered horrible burns as he cried out in agony.

"Please... Just kill me... Please." Tsukishima begged in a wheeze.

"We're not finished yet! Hado number sixty-three, Raikoho!" Yuichi shouted and Tsukishima simply started whimpering after that. "Finally, hado number eighty-eight, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" He shouted and with this if anyone had come along they would not have been able to tell that the poor soul in front of Yuichi was once Tsukishima.

"Ugh... Why... Why are you doing this... To me..." Tsukishima asked weakly and Yuichi bent down over him.

"You should know Shukuro Tsukishima, these are the knots that bind us!" Yuichi replied before driving his claw through Tsukishima's heart causing his body to turn into reishi.

"Good riddance..." Yuichi, Yachiru, and Ichigo stated at the same time before leaving the Sokyoku Hill.

A few hours later Yuichi and Yachiru had finished being examined by Unohana and Isane at the Squad Four barracks, when Unohana confronted them about the health of their children. "Well you can rest easy tonight, neither one seems to remember the man or the revival of the Sokyoku, and both of them seem to be in good mental health." Unohana assure them.

"Thanks." Yachiru replied before the small family of four left the barracks. "Talk about your bad days, I'd say this was a bad week." She stated as they headed back to the Kuchiki manor, but then she noticed the look of depression on Yuichi's face. "Yuichi what's wrong? Tsukishima is gone now, and your name has been cleared, you should be happy." She stated and Yuichi gave her a weak smile.

"I know, it's just that... It scares me to think that powers like his exist, and if I had been granted any other zanpakuto I would have failed to stop him." Yuichi replied. "It puts me on edge and it makes me nervous." He admitted, and for the rest of the walk home the two were in silence.

"Well here's the man of the hour himself, I'm so impressed with you my grandson!" Isshin exclaimed when Yuichi entered the living room where everyone he cared about was waiting to congratulate him.

"Grandpa what are you doing here?" Yuichi asked in disbelief.

"Well I came to congratulate you on a number of reasons, first one obviously being following in your uncle's footsteps by slaying Tsukishima, the next being your bankai, from what I hear it's mighty impressive and is part of the reason you won so easily, and then there's your beautiful children, um what are there names again?" Isshin asked with a cheesy look on his face.

"The boy is Kei and the girl is Kiyomi." Byakuya answered.

"Right, but most of all I want to congratulate you for this." Isshin stated as he bent down eying the ring on Yachiru's hand, so when's the wedding?" He asked as he gave Yuichi his normal idiotic smile.

"Uh, June twenty-second my one-hundredth birthday." Yuichi replied, but before Isshin could say another word Yuichi sidestepped him before heading to the stairs while holding Yachiru's hand. "Right well as much as I'd like to fill you in on what is was like to have you all hate me, be thrown in the Nest of Maggots, watch my children call another man dad, get chased by a rampaging Sokyoku, and destroy the man responsible for it all, I'm tired and me and _my _family are going to bed, so good night all we'll see you in the morning." He stated and as the two heard groans from everyone in the living room they quickly made their way into Yuichi's room where they quickly and peacefully fell asleep, the two little one's on either side of their mother and father who were snuggled up closely as they all slept soundly, their own little family.

Chapter 8 end – wow this chapter was intense as I was writing it, one more chapter to go before it's completely finished, but it won't be typed until friday, after all tomorrow being Thanksgiving I'll be busy eating pie yum. Anyway I'll be sure to bring you the prologue asap, in the meantime R&R (Shunpo to the fridge to eat some pie, happy turkey-day!)

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach and the brutality of how Yuichi defeated Tsukishima should be proof of that.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Come on Yuichi you don't want to be late for your own wedding do you?" Ichigo called up the stairs toward his son.

"I'm almost ready, keep your shihakusho on." Yuichi replied as he stared at himself in the mirror in his room. "So today's the day huh?" He wondered as he began to tremble in nervous excitement. He looked in the mirror and admired his Kimono, it had been specially made for him specifically and had secretly made to match Yachiru's kimono, it was a dark blue color with golden trim on the edges, on the center of his back was the Kuchiki Clan Crest with four lightning bolts circling the crest, the kimono he wore was tied in the back by a gold obi knotted in the back. Truly Yuichi was excited but was also becoming nervous as time passed by. "Well only a few more hours Yuichi." He thought as he left his room before heading downstairs.

"Bout time you came down." Ichigo stated, he was dressed in a black kimono, and as for Rukia, Yuichi couldn't tell if she had decided on a kimono or just simply activated her bankai, the thought made Yuichi chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Rukia asked as Yuichi reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Nothing, it's just I can't wait till it's all over." Yuichi replied as he grabbed Kaminari Tora. "I still can't believe this is happening, it's kind of surreal." He continued as he positioned his zanpakuto at his waist.

"I know what you mean, but Yuichi..." Rukia added and Yuichi glanced over at her.

"What is it mom?" Yuichi asked as they all left the house.

"Happy birthday." Rukia replied as she started blushing.

"Thanks mom." Yuichi replied with a bashful smile. "Can you believe it's already been one-hundred years?" He asked as he looked at his parents.

"Not really, it seems like only yesterday you were a kid chasing Yachiru around whenever she came over." Rukia replied and Yuichi started blushing.

"Yeah who would've thought that I'd be getting married to her?" Yuichi asked as he started blushing.

"Well honestly I thought you'd eventually get with Mayu or Ayame, but I'd say I like the thought of you with Yachiru even more." Ichigo added with a grin as they walked to where the reception was being held.

"Yeah..." Yuichi replied as he started blushing once more.

"So are you ready Yuichi?" Rukia asked, and Yuichi nodded confidently.

"Yeah, so Uncle Byakuya, Aunt Yuzu, and Aunt Karin are already there right?" Yuichi asked as they rounded a corner running into Uryu Ishida. "You!" He shouted as he gripped the handle of his zanpakuto.

"Wait, I'm not here for a fight." Uryu stated as he held his hands up.

"Well then why are you here, I doubt it's to wish me luck in my upcoming marriage." Yuichi replied as he glared at the quincy.

"Well, here me out." Uryu stated before pulling out a small box from his pocket. "I got this for you Yuichi, in the event that something may happen to make you loose your powers, or even if you're severely injured, you can use this. You first start by flowing your spirit energy into it, and when the time comes that you need it back you simply draw it back out." He stated as he held the box out to Yuichi.

"This isn't some kind of trick like you tried pulling on my dad is it?" Yuichi asked as he looked down at the box skeptically.

"Yuichi, he's telling the truth, this was created by Urahara himself... How did you get this?" Rukia asked as she eyed the device in question.

"Well remember when you were to be executed? I was unfortunate enough to fight Captain Kurotsuchi and I ended up losing my Quincy powers in that fight, but eventually my dad helped me to regain them, and the next time I met with Urahara he gave me this device in the event that I were to lose my powers again." Uryu explained as Yuichi took the device. "I figured I'd give it to you as a thanks for destroying Tsukishima and freeing everyone, or you could accept it as a wedding gift, either way, I give this to you with my thanks as well as my apology for being so blind this past century." He continued with a friendly grin.

"Uh, thanks. But don't worry about that Uryu, it's all water under the bridge... Wait, do you want to come to the wedding? Orihime was invited and I think that it would be nice for you and dad to be friends again, what better way than with the aid of a sake bottle at his son's wedding?" Yuichi asked with a grin, and Uryu was hesitant, but in the end he couldn't turn down Yuichi's request.

"So who are you getting married to?" Uryu asked as the resumed walking.

"Oh, I'm marrying the most wonderful woman I've ever met, her name is Yachiru Kusajishi, and I'm very lucky she chose me." Yuichi admitted as he began blushing. "Though if you tell her I said that, she'll probably say that she's the lucky one." He continued with a giggle.

"Well I'd say you are both lucky, with as many souls as there are nowadays it's quite fortunate to be able to find your soul-mate." Uryu replied and Yuichi nodded humbly.

"Yeah perhaps you're right. I just can't wait till she's officially Yachiru Kurosaki." Yuichi replied as the squad one barracks came into view. "Hey we're here!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Now we can go inside and-" He cut himself off when he felt a strong riatsu nearby. "Why on all days does there have to be a Vasto Lordes to attack?" He asked as he drew Kaminari Tora. "Bankai!" He shouted before transforming. "Kaminari Tora, Yaban'na Arashi!" He cried out before racing to where the hollow was. When Yuichi rounded the corner he was shocked to find a small female Arrancar with turquoise colored haired and a skull mask on the side of her head, the girl looked to be about twelve years old. "Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief of the girl in front of him.

"Wait Yuichi don't attack, she's a friend!" Ichigo shouted and Yuichi gave him a stunned look before turning back to the Arrancar that looked terrified to have Yuichi's claws pointed at her face.

"Did you just say that this hollow is a friend?" Yuichi asked with a confused glare.

"Hey wait, I remember her!" Rukia exclaimed excitedly. "Nelliel how are you?" Rukia asked upon tackling the girl in a hug. "You really should visit more often, you know Captain Yamamoto gave you a special amnesty as a hollow, and he even went as far as to get central forty-six to agree to let you and your fraccion live here in the Seireitei." She continued and Yuichi grew even more confused.

"Uh mom, what's going on? She's an Arrancar, how... Why... What is this?" Yuichi asked.

"Well, I was going to take the offer sooner but Dondochakka and Pesche were against coming to live here, they were terrified of the Soul Reapers, but..." Nelliel replied before tears came to her eyes.

"Nel, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked with a concerned look.

"Dondochakka and Pesche got into a fight with another Arrancar and they didn't beat him, and now I'm all alone." Nelliel replied as she began to cry.

"Okay give me a sec and I'll send you to meet them." Yuichi replied as he went to thrust his claw at Nelliel but Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryu stopped his attack. "What gives? She's a hollow and doesn't that mean we should purify her?" He asked and Ichigo let out a sigh.

"Look Yuichi while it's true that we exist to bring souls from the human world here and to purify hollows, Nel is a special case, she doesn't eat human souls she feeds on reishi particles, and she helped us to fight the number five Espada during the winter war. She's a valued friend and I would never let a Soul Reaper turn their blade on her." Ichigo explained.

"Oh, okay so this is "the" Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck I read about in the history books, wow I can't believe I'm meeting the only hollow that was actually accepted by Soul Society... Huh... Well hey, if you want, could you come to my wedding?" Yuichi asked as he reverted out of bankai.

"No, you're an evil Soul Reaper that was trying to kill me!" Nelliel replied bluntly.

"Nel, I completely forgot, but this is mine and Rukia's son, his name is Yuichi and we were actually on our way to his wedding ceremony when we felt your riatsu appear, why not come with us? Renji will be there and Chad and Orihime as well." Ichigo explained. "And don't worry, I'll make sure no one tries to attack you." He continued and Nelliel nervously agreed after a few seconds.

"Alright let's go I can't be late for the ceremony, or Yachiru and Kenny will kill me." Yuichi stated as he began walking once more.

The wedding ceremony didn't take long to perform and after the ceremony the reception was to be held at the Squad Eleven barracks with a smaller after party held at the Kuchiki manor. Many people who knew both parties well were at the wedding and reception, though only family and close friends attended the party at the Kuchiki manor. Among the people attending the party were, Ikkaku and Yumichika, Chad, Orihime and Uryu, Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, and Yoruichi, the captains and lieutenants of all squads, and Nelliel who was invited to live with the Kurosakis and Byakuya.

In the coming years Yuichi and Yachiru flourished in their marriage and continued to surprise each other as they managed to find new ways of making the other happier than they thought possible. After seven years Yuichi was recommended for captaincy of a new squad that was to be established. Captain Yuichi Kurosaki of the newly formed Squad Fourteen, he took his duties seriously enough though he would usually shove his paperwork on his lieutenant Ayame Hitsugaya so that he could visit Yachiru at the Squad Eleven barracks just a short three minute walk from his squad's barracks.

After sixty more years Kei and Kiyomi were enrolled in the Soul Reaper Academy, and Yachiru decided to apply part time as an instructor of zanjutsu. "So you see class, zanjutsu is a Soul Reaper's primary skill, you can feel free to trust in kido spells if you so desire but a Soul Reaper's true strength comes from one's zanpakuto." Yachiru instructed and Kei and Kiyomi both rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, um mom- I mean Lieutenant Kurosaki, zanjutsu is good and all but wouldn't it be more sufficient to say that hakuda is a Soul Reaper's primary form of combat? Look at it like this, when fighting an enemy of higher spiritual power, even when swinging on them with a zanpakuto, you're not guaranteed to even hurt them, but hakuda can damage anyone and anything." Kei spoke up. He and his sister Kiyomi grew quickly like their father and now closely resembled fifteen-year-olds.

"Well that's insightful of you Kei, but perhaps you could give us an example." Yachiru replied as she smirked at her son who merely smirked back.

"Well take for instance the events of about one-hundred-seventy years ago, Captain Ichigo Kurosaki was just a ryoka at the time and he was fighting to save Captain Rukia Kurosaki at the time though was merely Rukia Kuchiki an unseated officer of squad thirteen, but I read that when Ichigo entered Senzaikyu he encountered Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad Eleven and yourself Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi at the time, well I read that for the majority of the fight Ichigo despite landing direct attacks against Captain Zaraki he did not even scratch him let alone deal him injuries substantial for victory, it was only when he forged his resolve to save his friends that he was able to increase his riatsu enabling him to damage the captain. So with that said wouldn't it first be safe to use hakuda to feel out an enemies strengths before resorting to zanjutsu?" Kei asked and a few fellow students chuckled as a nearby student slapped him five.

"That's a very valid argument Kei... Could you come down here for a moment?" Yachiru asked with a bright smile and a few students started chatting nervously amongst themselves.

"Kei don't, you know mom only calls students down when she wants to set an example, you of all people should know that better than anyone." Kiyomi stated but Kei simply gave her a smirk before heading down to face his mother.

"What do you need Lieutenant?" Kei asked in a tone of voice that could be described as insubordinate.

"You seem confident in hakuda enough that you are daring to interrupt the lesson to discuss material that is not subject-related. Well if you're confident that hakuda is the primary form of attack for a Soul Reaper I want you to demonstrate... Hit me, use any attack you want, but I want to see you demonstrate, and don't be afraid to hurt me, I've faced far stronger opponents and survived, just let me have it real good." Yachiru replied as if challenging her son.

"Very well, but just to clarify later when Captain Unohana has to heal you, you asked for this." Kei stated and he gathered his spiritual energy in his hand before slamming Yachiru in the face with Ikkotsu, but Yachiru didn't even budge and as Kei's eyes widened he felt a very painful sensation in his right arm causing him to wince in pain. "What was that!" He shouted as he cradled his arm and Yachiru smirked at her son.

"You see you're right if a riatsu is drastically higher than yours you won't deal any damage with a zanpakuto, but the same is also true for hakuda, and to add to that class if you're not careful you can end up like Kei once again in way more than he was probably bargaining for." Yachiru explained with a giggle and the rest of the class started laughing.

"Yeah yeah, I get it, ha ha." Kei replied sarcastically as he went back to his seat still cradling his injured arm.

"Now next week we will begin training practices with a visit from Captain Zaraki as well as Captain Kurosaki of Squad Nine, they will personally demonstrate the practical and often essential skill behind zanjutsu. Now onto more interesting topics." Yachiru stated as the class took notes.

After her class period came to an end she entered the hallway to find Yuichi waiting for her. "About time your class ended." Yuichi stated casually before giving Yachiru a peck on the lips. "You remember what today is don't you?" He asked as they began walking and Yachiru shot him a confused look.

"No, I've been so busy with squad duties and lessons lately that I haven't really been very concentrated lately." Yachiru admitted as she blushed.

"I figured you'd forget, tonight starts the five day joint vacation to the human world for Squads Eight through Fourteen. You mean you seriously forgot? We're going to the beach and then some hot springs... Kill a few hollows, and even visit Karakura Town, historic sight of the winter war's conclusive battle where my father defeated Aizen." Yuichi explained and a worried look spread over Yachiru's face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well you know how Kei and Kiyomi have been helping out with cleaning duties in Muken that one underground prison?" Yachiru asked, and Yuichi nodded after a minute.

"Yeah isn't that were Aizen is imprisoned for another nineteen-thousand-eight-hundred years or so?" Yuichi asked and Yachiru nodded nervously.

"Yeah, well given their skill in hakuda they were allowed to help with cleaning down to level three, but I was told by Captain Soifon that on a security recording Kei has been caught down level eight, and he was even recorded conversing with Aizen on quote "the winter war from the perspective of Aizen"." Yachiru explained and a chill ran down their spines. "Though I watched other recordings where Aizen seemed to actually talk normally to him, giving him advice on communicating with his zanpakuto once he receives one, and how to talk to girls, but I'm worried that he might be trying to win our son over." She continued as Kei and Kiyomi approached them.

"Alright classes are over lets go live!" Kei exclaimed but Yuichi glared at him. "Whoa what's with the death glare dad?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Well Yachiru was just telling me that you have a new friend over in Muken." Yuichi replied and a serious expression covered Kei's face.

"Don't worry, nothing like what you think will happen. I just... Aizen is very intelligent as much as I hate to admit it, and he tells me a lot of information that the history classes we take don't." Kei replied. "And it's not like my presence will release him, the kido binding him would normally be classified as beyond forbidden, there's no way my being there would have any consequence other than maybe if he was in solitary confinement which he's not, and finally I think he's sincere when he says that he regrets betraying Soul Society, he still thinks of himself as being above everyone else but the same could be said about Granduncle Byakuya." He argued.

"It doesn't matter, Aizen is evil and I don't think he's able to be rehabilitated. Now you can forget about the vacation Kei, you're grounded and if I find out you were talking to Aizen again I will have you pulled from this academy, do I make myself clear?" Yuichi asked and Kei's face turned red as tears began to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry dad I didn't think it would be that bad of an offense, I was only curious about his views on the winter war, that's all." Kei replied before running off.

"Yuichi I realize that he shouldn't have talked to Aizen or go anywhere near him, but I do think it was purely for educational reasons. You should let him come on the vacation and we can ground him when we get back, you know he is overly fascinated by the winter war and he's been counting the days until the trip to Karakura Town." Yachiru replied with a stern look.

"I agree with Yachiru, in fact I even went down to talk to him on several occasions." Ichigo stated as he approached Yuichi from behind. "Cut Kei some slack, if Aizen ever escaped we'd be more than capable of stopping him before he even left Muken." He continued and Yuichi looked down in shame.

"Yeah maybe I was a little hard on him, I just don't want Aizen to rub off on him." Yuichi replied and Ichigo gave him a warm smile.

"Tell you what, if you don't ground him and let him come on vacation with us, next time he feels the desire to talk to Aizen, you and I could chaperone him, I know you once had a list of questions you wanted to ask him." Ichigo stated and Yuichi nodded after contemplating it.

"Right, well I better get after him then." Yuichi replied before using shunpo to chase Kei down. After a half hour Yuichi found Kei at the Squad Eleven barracks sparring with Ikkaku. "Kei, can you come here for a minute?" He asked as he motioned for his son to come over.

"What is it? You gonna tell me I can't come here anymore either?" Kei asked and Yuichi shook his head before giving his son a warm smile.

"Well I wanted to find you to tell you to come home and pack, we're leaving for the human world in three hours." Yuichi stated and Kei's eyes widened before giving Yuichi a hug.

"You really mean it? I can go even after talking to Aizen behind your back?" Kei asked and Ikkaku's eyes widened.

"Whoa kid you mean you actually snuck into Muken level eight, and you talked to Aizen? Pretty ballsy if you ask me, even I get creeped out by that freak." Ikkaku stated.

"Well yeah you can go, I admit I was a little harder on you than I intended to be, and furthermore, next time you want to satisfy your curiosity where Aizen's concerned, let me and dad know, and we'll take you to speak with him." Yuichi replied ignoring Ikkaku.

"Dad are you serious? You and Grandpa Ichi would take me to see Aizen?" Kei asked as his eyes widened.

"Well yeah, if that's what you really want, in fact I always wanted to ask him questions of my own but just thought that I wouldn't be allowed, but I also found out today that dad even goes to speak to Aizen on occasion." Yuichi replied. "So lets go home and get packed, and we'll take you to see Aizen when we get back." He added and Kei nodded excitedly.

"Hey if when we're in the human world and we come across a hollow can you let me try taking it on? I've been getting pretty good with hakuda, and Great-Grandpa Isshin even taught me his Oni Dekopin! Watch!" Kei exclaimed and a horrified look spread over Ikkaku's face as Kei pulled his middle finger down locking it in place with his thumb. "Here it comes Ikkaku!" He called out.

"Hey wait, anything but-" Ikkaku was violently interrupted when Kei released his middle finger with such an incredible force that Ikkaku slammed through three walls before tumbling through the air.

"Ha-ha I think grandpa would be proud!" Yuichi exclaimed as he gave his son a beaming smile that his son eagerly returned.

"Well I do plan on being our family's greatest master of hakuda, and one day I'll succeed Soifon as the Squad Two Captain!" Kei exclaimed as they left the Squad Eleven barracks before running into Yachiru and Kiyomi.

"You can be the greatest hakuda master all you want, but I'm going to be like dad and master kido and zanjutsu!" Kiyomi stated confidently. "After all I can already perform bakudo up to level thirty-nine, and hado up to level fifty-eight." She continued in the same confidence.

"You only know that much kido because you continually pester grandma and her friend Momo about it." Kei replied as the four began walking.

"The same could be said about you and Yoruichi." Kiyomi replied making Kei nearly stumble out of embarrassment.

"Oh quit bickering you two, if mom were here she'd say-" Yuichi was cut off by Kei and Kiyomi.

"That we're worse than Kiyone and Sentaro." The twins replied blatantly.

"Oh that reminds me, do you think Head Captain Ukitake would let me join Squad One when I graduate?" Kiyomi asked and Kei rolled his eyes.

"I don't see why not." Yachiru replied. "Captain Ukitake is a great man and I'm sure he wouldn't mind letting you join Squad One, in fact he might even give you a seated position." She continued.

"That reminds me mom, what seat were you given when you became a Soul Reaper?" Kei asked and Yachiru smiled.

"Well I became a Soul Reaper the day Kenny became captain of Squad Eleven, and I was always his lieutenant. Then when your father graduated from the academy he was given fourth seat which was actually not too long before you two were born, and it was actually the day after we got together, oh I remember those days as if they were last week. He had asked me to dinner, and clueless as I was I failed to see that it was an invitation for a date and we got into an argument about it, when I realized what he had meant I had to chase him down, and then I admitted to liking him and he planted a kiss on me, and well the rest is history." Yachiru replied as she reminisced.

"Yeah but don't forget that that bastard Tsukishima nearly shattered our family, oh getting chased by the Sokyoku is not something I want to experience again." Yuichi added.

That night Squads Eight through Fourteen left for the human world along with a few academy students, and on the vacation the students who had learned various abilities from their families held a contest to see who could defeat the most hollows, and Kei and Kiyomi tied though Kei argued that having slayed a hollow with two heads should count for two kills. After spending time in Karakura town the squads returned to Soul Society.

In the coming years the twins eventually graduated from the academy both in possession of two zanpakutos each that ironically were twin zanpakutos as well, Kei went on to become the third seat of Squad Two, and Kiyomi became forth seat of Squad One, and Yuichi and Yachiru could not have been happier with the knots that bound them all together.

_**The End**_

__Prologue end - darn i don't think I'm ready for it to be over but sadly it is, I'm thinking of making a sequel about it not sure what I'd call it, but yeah sorry this chapter (if it can be called that) is so short, i suck at writing prologues but any-who let me know what you thought of this and let me know if i should write a sequel, R&R and i enjoyed presenting to you all, my take on a bleach fanfic, i had a lot of fun, and be sure to look out for the revisions i plan to make for evolution of souls, i'm basically going to restart it but that will probably be a little while later, anyway thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it as much as i have, and happy thanksgiving! (Shunpo into a brick wall) (by the way i refer to myself with those shunpo comments lol :P)

Disclaimer: i do not own bleach and that should be obvious in that this story has come to an end


End file.
